The Unsung Heroes
by Barrett M107
Summary: Out of the hundreds of thousands that enlist in to the Marines, only a select few ever have their names remembered and their legacies told for years on end. A group of Marines come to find that the World Government that they defend isn't as righteous as it claims. Blood, Foul Language, Character Death. For now, Hiatus. Story Troubles. Sorry guys.
1. Prologue and Form!

The World Government, a global political superpower. One-Hundred Seventy countries and counting fall under their jurisdiction. They work to maintain world order and balance amongst the Three Great Powers. Many see what the World Government does as just and righteous, but they are the ones who do not know the full extent of the Government forces, who do not know the full story.

The Marines are the force fighting on the front lines, and some behind the scenes, for the World Government to keep the innocent safe and dispense their own brands of 'Absolute Justice' in all forms to bring pirates and the wrongdoers to pay for their crimes.

Thousands of Marines enlist and hundreds die. They die for what they thought was right, but more often than not, are forgotten.

When the corrupt, hypocritic and scandalous actions of the World Government are in jeopardy of being revealed, they pull out all stops to make sure their dirty secrets stay just that. A few Marines who were just looking to protect those they were close to are drawn in to this mess...

In fact, these previously unknown Marines, are in the middle of this mess and they have to find a way out...

* * *

**All right. One Piece Story, it's been rattling around in my brain for some time and I actually have quite a few others. This one will be Marine based and I'll have the submission form on my Profile as well. Just stray away from the Sues and Stus is all I ask.  
**

**OC Form…**

**Name:**

**Nickname(s):**

**Epithet: **(Like Black Leg Sanji or Pirate Hunter Zoro)

**Age: **(18+)

**Gender: **

**Affiliation: **(Marines, Pirates, etc?)

**Sexuality**: (I don't discriminate.)

**Position**: (Position on the crew)

**Species**: (Human, Fishman, Giant, etc.)

**Devil Fruit/Weapon**: (Note, I'll only be accepting so many Devil Fruit users, one to three. Weapons are optional.)

**Devil Fruit abilities** (what does it do?):

**Attacks** (Min. 0, Max. 20):

**Physical Appearance:** (Height, weight, hair, eyes, scars, Anything.)

**Clothing:** (What they where everyday.)

**Hometown: **

**History:** (Again, descriptive is good)

**Family:** (If your character doesn't have a family, if you do not know about it, or if you want to introduce the family member later on please say so.)

**Personality:** (At least a Paragraph. Include positive traits, fears, habits, and whatever else you can think about.)

**How do they act towards friends?:**

**How do they act towards higher ranked officers?: **(If a Marine.)

**How do they act towards Pirates?:** (If a Marine.)

**How do they act towards Marines?: **(If a Pirate.)

**What do they think about Grimm?: **

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Hobbies:**

**Goals (Or Dreams):**

**Other**: (Anything else you can think to add such as catch phrases)

* * *

**Here is my Character…**

**Name: **Grimm Redgrave

**Nickname(s): **Grimmy (Only close friends can call him that and live.)

**Epithet: **Demolition Grimm

**Age: **19

**Gender: **Male

**Affiliation: **Marines

**Sexuality: **Straight

**Position: **Shipwright / Explosives Expert

**Species: ** Cyborg

**Weapons… **

**Explosives**: He has countless Explosives hidden on his person. Sticks of dynamite (Which, for him, is explosive powder in a wooden or metal tube) or small clay or metal bombs. He lights them using the friction pad on his arms or somehow.

**His Arms**: His arms give him enhanced strength being cybernetic and is able to store some bombs that he can launch or drop out through his palms and they light on the way out. Though sometimes it fails.

**Caroline**: It is a multi-barreled shoulder cannon wrapped in white cloth that he carries strapped across his back with black rope. It's able to fire multiple explosive shots in succession or all at once or one big blast. It can also launch nets or anything really but it takes time to prepare for anything besides its own ammo.

**Attacks (Min. 0, Max. 20)…**

**Double Bomb: **His standard attack, he throw two bombs and they cause some damage.

**Daisy Chain**: He throws bombs one after the other. The explosion from one propels others in different directions, all around the enemy of both him and his enemy. Meant to cause confusion and widespread damage, any kills are unintentional.  
**  
Mad Homing Barrage: **Uses his Cannon and fires a storm of explosive blasts that home in one the target.  
**  
Gatling Mad Shooter: **Fires explosive blasts in rapid succession.

**Physical Appearance: **A tall, lean built young man with broad shoulders. Both of his arms are cybernetic with black friction pads on the underside of his forearms. Has slicked back black hair that is spiky towards the back with a couple short strands hanging over his forehead. Red eyes that seem to glow when he's excited. His left eye is cybernetic as well and it can be used as a microscope to see things far away or minute damages in the ship.

**Clothing: **His upper body is covered in bandages from his waist to the lower half of his face, even his arms and hands except for his fingertips. His hair is covered by a blue bandana, leaving only his eyes and eyebrows visible on his face. Wears dark blue combat pants and has bandages wrapped around the soles of his feet and ankles.

**Hometown: ** Bahram Village in the East Blue (Oc Island)

**History: **Grew up in Bahram Village, a village of Shipwrights who knew the ways of creating great ships and repairing them as well and the ways of cybernetics and creating intricate mechanical limbs. He was a bit of a wild kid, picking fights with other kids and kicking ass.

A group of Pirates came to his village. Some were heavily wounded; missing limbs and such and their two ships were badly damaged. The majority of the village decided to help them and restored their limbs. Grimm's Father was killed by the Captain and the town was attacked by the very same pirates they helped.

Women were taken, including his mother Kin, a lot of the craftsmen and shipwrights were taken hostage or killed. Grimm grabbed a couple of his father's homemade bombs and attempted to fight back, only succeeding in blowing up the Captain's human arm and blowing off his own in the process.

He awoke in a hut and an old craftsman informed him he was out for a few weeks, in which time he was given mechanical arms. The old man was like a grandfather to him, teaching Grimm about respect as Grimm's attitude became steadily worse. Grimm learned the ways of bomb making and eventually he joined the Marines for his own reasons.

**Family: **Dingo Redgrave (Father, deceased.) Kin Redgrave (Mother, status unknown.)

**Personality: **Overall he is rather rude with a foul mouth. He'll say what he has to say and gives little thought to the potential consequences. He curses first and thinks about it later you could say. He can't help but fight back when someone confronts him. He is very confident in his work, which is the running gag that when he defends his work, it breaks down the next second. He has a bit of a short fuse and when something goes wrong at the Worst possible time, he'll basically blow up. He does his "Nice" moments.

He also has a split personality. When he becomes Too angry, enraged to the point where he can't control it, he goes Berserk. He's like a wild beast, throwing explosives in every direction and laughing wildly at all of the destruction. He becomes more sadistic and blood-lustful. When he sets his sights on someone, he'll kill them and if someone gets in his way well then they become his new Target.

This personality people know as Grenado.

**How do they act towards friends?: **He normally acts the same, though he's nicer in his own way.

**How do they act towards higher ranked officers?: **Just barely respectful. He's quick to speak but he's no idiot.

**How do they act towards Pirates?: **If they're strong, he'll be vicious and taunt them to make them fight stronger. If they're weak, he'll either blow them off like nothing or blow them up.

**How do they act towards Marines?: **His normal personality.

**Likes: **Explosions, Fruits, Explosions, making new kinds of explosives and drinking with his friends.

**Dislikes: **His arms locking up, someone mistreating Caroline, his explosives not working, A weak explosion

**Fears: **Spiders (Big Ones!), Clowns, Lightning and Dying on his stomach.

**Hobbies: **Inventing new kinds of bombs and tinkering with his arms.

**Goals (Or Dreams): **To build a grand ship that could best any Pirate's.

**Other: **None.


	2. Marines 69th Branch: Just another day

**Sorry for the wait, wanted to give people time to submit. Got a lot of great and interesting characters and I'm still accepting Marines, Pirates, whatever you got.**

**A couple notes at the end there, but for now…**

**Chapter One. **

* * *

Spirit Brew Village: a small island in the South Blue famous for its many bars and many brews that had people coming from all around just experience the amazing-ness that was their booze. Pirates and Marines alike came to this island to get their fill of drink and merry making; there was even an unwritten and unspoken agreement between the two factions that when in this village, there was no fighting… or at least a minimal amount. No killing. No bounty hunting.

Bar fights were whole other matters entirely if it came down to a man's pride, but that's really beside the point.

There was only drinking games, laughing and having a damn good time.

The King's Road tavern was busy as usual, being one of the top named bars in the village. Marines from the nearby Branch headquarters and from all around and Pirates were in separate halves of the bar. They laughed joyfully, boisterously. They told stories of their many adventures and a few Pirates were even dancing atop tables in their drunken stupors.

"Yo ho, Yo ho and a bottle a Rum! A pirate's life for me!" Pirates sang their sea shanties and drank heavily. The two bartenders just shook their heads smiled. One of them tossed two jugs of rum in their direction and they more than happily accepted.

At one of the Marine tables is where a young man sat. He appeared to be young, around nineteen. He wore black tinted sunglasses that concealed his eyes and the dark green hoodie he wore hid his build. He leaned back on the back two legs of his wooden chair, a serene smile on his face and wooden beer mug in his hand that he drank from.

"Oi Oi!"A loud male voice bellowed out with a slight slur. "Oi Oi!"

The young man continued to drink until there was a loud clatter that caused him to look up. There was a group of Marines led by a rather rotund one, big enough that his hand nearly fit around one of the larger wooden mugs. All of their cheeks were slightly flushed from their drinking and the rotund man was staring down at him.

The young man just looked back for a couple seconds before taking a big swig from his mug and setting it, now emptied out, back on to the table.

"Hey! I'm talking to ya!" He said loudly, leaning in.

The young man continued to smile, "I know, how can I help ya?" He asked.

"Our *hic* Table!" He said, pointing a meaty finger in the young man's face, "Start mov…" he stopped and leaned in, he squinted his eyes though it did not do anything for his already slightly blurred vision and looking down at the smiling young man with a scrutinizing gaze, "Hey… Haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

The young man shrugged, "I can't recall meeting you."

"Eh… Yeah, Rosco..*hic*" Another Marine spoke up from the right of the rotund man, "He's… He's familiar this… *hic* this one is!"

The young man raised his hand and waved it dismissively, "Well… Nice to meet you again I suppose!" He said followed by a good natured laugh. The rotund Marine's brow furrowed and his eyebrows drew closer together.

"What you laughing at?" Rosco asked, taking a large swing from his own beer mug, "That smug smile on your face… Startin' to piss me off!" The rotund Marine slammed his beer mug on to the table, creating some small fractures and the young man just laughed off his anger.

"I don't know what you're talking about, sorry," He said with a chuckle.

The group of five Marines that was glaring down the young man didn't notice the tall shadow walk up behind them and split in to two as one hopped down from the other.

"Ah, whatever! Just move your ass… *Hic* This is our table!" Rosco said loudly, but the bespectacled young man didn't move and continued to smile.

"Actually…" A deep male voice interrupted and came from neither the young man nor Rosco and his group of Marines. In a split second the rotund Marine's head was slammed in to the wooden table by a hand wrapped in bandages. The bar scene went silent and eyes fell upon their table. The group of Marines with Rosco looked on with shock apparent on their faces.

"It's our table…" A female voice chimed in to the conversation. Rosco's head was pulled up and a smaller figure pointed to the center, "See?" Carved in to the center of the table were the words 'Bad Company' and in three other spots other names were carved. The sight of this made the group of Marines pale and take a few steps back and once Rosco came to from the heavy blow, his mouth fell ajar.

"B-b-bad C-company…Wait…You're…" Rosco first looked at the smiling young man who nodded and gave a two finger salute, "And you…" He managed to turn his head and move his eyes enough to see a short girl in his peripheral with neat cut, straight navy blue hair and equally blue, large eyes. She looked almost childlike but the look in her eyes, the almost devilish smile on her face said otherwise about her age.

"And that means… Oh sweet Poseidon and the Four Blues…"

The rotund Marine was slowly lifted off of his feet and tossed through the air. He bowled over his Marine buddies and crashed through the table of a group of Pirates who got up and began to rage. The leader with a braided blond beard turned around and glared at the one who would dare to destroy their drinks.

"So Grimm, where is Tex?" the bespectacled young man asked as he slowly stood up and began to work his right shoulder.

"He got stuck with fixing flintlocks he overworked and with inventory in the armory... A lot of shit, so he won't be able to make it," said a young man who was wrapped in bandages from the bridge of his nose to his waist. His hair was concealed by a white bandana except for a couple dark strands and all that could be seen of his face were his piercing red eyes. He carried a large object wrapped in white cloth behind his back which he lifted without much issue and set it down with a loud 'bang'.

"Huh, too bad…" said the young man in the green hoodie. The girl stepped up beside the one known as Grimm. She was at least a foot shorter and looked almost childlike with large eyes and soft looking face with dimples. Behind her back she carried hook swords crossed in an 'X' with the hilts behind her shoulders.

"H-hey look! No *Hic* trouble, Please!" one of the Marines on the ground who had been knocked down by Rosco pleaded.

Grimm craned his neck to the side and loud pop was heard, "Too late for begging now. Oi, Jack, what did these guys do exactly? I want a better reason for kicking their asses."

The bespectacled young man known as Jack chuckled lightheartedly as he walked around the table to stand by Grimm, "Not much really. A few insults… the classic idle, empty threat."

"That all? Tch… fucking weak," Grimm scoffed.

"What's the big deal? It's not like you ever needed a good reason to kick anyone's ass," The girl remarked. Though his mouth wasn't visible, the outline of a smirk could be seen through the bandages if one looked closely enough.

"Good point, pipsqueak."

"My name is Dillon!"

"Like I give a rat's ass."

Before the two could argue anymore the pirate with the braided beard and those from his table as well as a few others stepped forward.

"Step outside. We'll settle this like men." Was all he said.

Jack took off his hoodie to reveal a white tank top and a moderate build with some muscle and Dillon straightened the baseball cap she wore. Grimm reached up and behind his head and tightened his bandana.

"Looks like the three of us versus the twelve of them," Dillon remarked.

"I don't see any other way out of this," Jack said.

Grimm again smirked under his bandages, "You don't see, period…" the three of them stepped up, "It's Pirates vs. Marines…" Emblazoned on the front of Dillon's baseball cap, Grimm's bandana and Jack's tank top was 'Marine'.

"Let's riot!"

And once again a bar fight broke out both inside and outside of the King's Road tavern: Fists and feet flew; beer was spilt with a drop of blood every now and again. Chairs were shattered over backs and against walls and wild and uproarious yells and laughter echoed through the night air. The battle even brought with it an audience and the spectators whooped and cheered for the fighters.

"Oi! Hands off Caroline, ya bastard!"

"Take cover!"

"Oh god!"

**BOOM!**

* * *

The 69th Branch Headquarters of the Marines is located just off of the coast of Spirit Brew Village; accessible by both ship through the harbor and the bridge built to connect the base to land for easy travel for the Marines coming and going.

Lead by Captain Holland Newbell and Vice-Captain Fuuma Katsumi; this branch's reputation for having some of the rowdiest, most spirited Marines is known in parts in all four Blues. Though, this reputation isn't necessarily good.

Portraits of the more famous Marines such as Sengoku, Monkey D. Garp and Smoker lined the grand white corridors and though they were nothing more than paint on a canvas, they let off an aura of power that could make even some of the more talented Marines feel small by just looking at them. Intricate chandeliers hung from the ceiling in equal intervals, lighting the way and making the marble tiles of the floor shine under their rays.

On the outside it was a fortress of stone. The Insignia of the Marines was displayed proudly just under where the World Government flag stood. Ranks of Marines marched in order following their squad commanders. Groups trained in sword battle, hand to hand combat and firearms training for those in the Infantry.

Other Marines were trained for positions such as Navigators or Shipwrights. It ran like a well-oiled machine.

Well, it would be, if not for the mass yard fights that broke out. Punches were thrown; weapons were brought in to the mix. No deaths, just lots and lots and Lots of injuries.

This Branch actually had the potential to be great if it weren't for what made its reputation so widely known. Or rather _whom_ made their reputation so widely known.

"You have got… to be… Freaking Kidding!" A furious male voice yelled, startling Marines on the training grounds.

Inside of the Main Office four young people stood side by side in front of a wooden desk with an angry look old man sitting behind the wooden desk.

Captain Holland Newbell was a balding, tanned skin man with grey hair on the sides of his head and a dark grey bread that stretched past the top of the desk. He wore the official cloak of the Marines that all high ranking officers wore. Golden shoulder pads lined with short tassels kept it up on his shoulders. His nose was a tad wider and his brow a tad bolder giving him a near permanent angered expression.

Though, at this time, he was definitely angry. No, enrage was more like it. His nostrils were flaring and his beard appeared to be bristling in his anger.

"You four… you four are working that last nerve I have… Dear god if I had the authority to throttle you I would!"

"Captain Newbell, may I speak?" inquired a tall young man with shoulder length messy blond hair dressed in cowboy-esque attire. 'Marine' emblazoned on the front of his cowboy hat.

"What?"

"I have absolutely nothing to do with this, I have said my piece."

Captain Newbell pinched the bridge of his nose and began to take a few deep breaths. In… and out... In… and out…

While he did so a tall statuesque woman, standing at a little over six foot stepped forward. Her obsidian black hair was drawn back in to a tight bun held in place by two crossed metal chopsticks. Her deep blue eyes studied the four Marines before she started to speak in an official tone.

This is was Vice Captain of the 69th Marine Branch, Fuuma Katsumi.

"The Captain isn't pleased because the cost of damages this time was exactly Five hundred and twenty thousand, three hundred and twenty-one Belli. Acquired from the destruction of not only the King Road's tables, chairs and the like, but also the extensive burn damage from an explosion and the destruction of some of their finer products…"

Heads slowly swiveled around and Newbell's head slowly rose, looking on with deadpan expressions and all eyes fell upon the mummified Grimm.

He looked around and then finally realized the attention was on him. His eyes narrowed.

"Oh sure, just because things were "Destroyed" in an "Explosion"…" He said using air quotes, "All of you ass hats immediately blame me, even my own squad…" He folded his arms, "Real fuckin' nice, guys, real nice."

Vice-Captain Katsumi narrowed her eyes at Grimm and flipped a couple pages on her clipboard, "Your epithet in the field of combat is…Demolition Grimm…" She quirked an eyebrow up and looked up at him.

Grimm whistled a tune while a halo hovered over his head.

"And on top of being a shipwright, you're also known for your expertise in… Explosives."

The halo broke in two and Grimm just folded his arms in front of his chest, "Whatever," he grumbled in retort.

Both Captain Newbell and Vice-Captain Katsumi sighed and the captain spoke up, "And doesn't think we're only pointing the blame at the guy who practically creams his pants when he sees an explosion. You too you boob obsessed deviant…" He said looking at Dillon, "You blind, smart-ass…" he moved to Jack, "And last but not least you, ya…" He paused on the Cowboy Marine.

"Hmmm…"

"You gun totting cowboy wannabe, sir?" Katsumi suggested. Said Cowboy wannabe's right eye started to twitch but the rest of his face remained stoic.

"Yes! Thank you, Katsumi."

"Sir, I had nothing to do with the trouble these three jackasses caused," the Cowboy repeated.

"This is your squad too, Marine! When the shit hits the fan, you all get sprayed!" He yelled, slamming his hands down on his desk, "Your group fights together, you've said you would die together, and when you dumbasses cause me trouble like always, oh, rest assured you will all face the punishment _Together!_"

The four Marines deadpanned at their commanding officer as he ranted and raved for the next five minutes, but their expressions were replaced by focused stares as he re-focused his attention back unto them.

"The lot of you are causing a great deal of damage, a lot more than this Marine branch can afford to pay for," He turned in his swiveling chair and hopped down and walked around the desk, revealing himself to be the shortest in the room at a little under four feet at the least. While his stature was not the greatest, he still held a commanding aura about him that kept the four Marines in line.

"Which is why I have signed you four up for a job catching a group of criminals; Katsumi will give you the specs as well as any information we were given. Be ready to ship out tomorrow morning at o'Five-hundred," Captain Newbell explained, "Understand?"

"Yes sir," the four of them said in unison.

"Good," Newbell walked back around the desk and hopped in to his chair, "Katsumi, send for the client if you would."

"Right away, sir."

The beautiful Vice-Captain disappeared out of the office for a couple moments before she returned with an injured Marine. His skin was deeply tanned and black hair stuck out from underneath his cap. His right arm was in a cast and sling and bandages were wrapped around his left arm and one across the bridge of his nose.

He placed his feet together and saluted, "Sir, Salvo Maburo, Former First Mate of Marine Squad _Decade_, sir!"

"At ease," Newbell said, "Listen up you four, this Marine was assigned to watch the criminals who escaped custody. He knows them all well and knows where they have gone. He will be leading this assignment and if anyone of you steps out of line, you'll not only be dealing with me, but him as well, don't let the cast fool you."

The four Marines looked over the man named Salvo who was supposed to be leading them and nodded.

"State your names, positions and ranks, Marines," Captain Newbell said.

From left to right they saluted and did as instructed.

"Sir, Tex Western, Gunsman, Sir!" said the Marine in cowboy attire, Tex.

"Sir, Grimm Redgrave, Shipwright, Sir!" said the mummified young man, Grimm.

"Sir, Dillon Queen, Swordsman, Sir!" said the shortest of them carrying twin hook swords, Dillon.

"Sir, Jack Kyrue, Hunter, Sir!" said the bespectacled young man, Jack.

"At ease and dismissed," and with that final order, the five Marines including Salvo walked out of the office. Newbell sighed the very moment the door closed and pinched the bridge of his nose again.

"Captain Newbell, are you sure we should send them on this mission?" Katsumi asked.

"Of course not, have you seen their mission track record?" Newbell said. He sighed once more, "But if anyone of the Marine squads in this branch can catch these criminals, it's those four."

Katsumi placed a glass of ice water on his desk which he briefly thanked her for as he started to massage his temples to ward off the coming headache.

"Ahh… I think this headache is only going to get worse."

* * *

**And that's the first chapter! What do you guys think?**

**For anyone who sees their character, I added something, like clothing, so they could be recognized as Marines, those things will change at one point or another.**

**Also, If you have a Character for Positions like CP9 or Shichibukai, talk to me first is all I ask so I can give you what you need to fill out.**

**That's all, Ja! Until next time!**


	3. Ambush

**Warning: Some Graphic scenes with Blood and slight Gore.**

**I'm here with chapter two and hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

The four marines of Bad Company slowly made their way towards the marina in the early hours of the morning to meet with Salvo. After their 'Meeting' with Captain Newbell the previous day, they were assigned a job with an injured Marine by the name of Salvo Maburo, whom none of them had ever heard of.

After the meeting, treading lightly, the four of them avoided the King's Road and anyone from the establishment and went to their secondary hangout, Silver's pub. A less popular bar than the King's Road, but they had some mean booze and great service despite being kind of a dive.

Last night was mainly just a culmination of drinking, laughing, some talking, Grimm nearly starting another fight, this time with his own squad mate, Tex and Dillon groping a couple waitresses in a 'druken' stupor.

Damn good fun.

"Where was it that we're going?" Jack asked. Tex extracted a manila folder from inside of his poncho and opened it.

"A Marine base stationed on an island near a trading route between a couple towns," He explained.

"And what's the damage?" Grimm asked. Tex flipped through a couple pages.

"Looks like an ambush by some pirates. They attacked a transport ship and were gone in no time. The Marines tried to stop them and were attacked in the process. Some were captured and others were killed and tossed overboard. Three living bodies were recovered including Salvo."

"Huh..." was the noise Grimm made, "Sucks to be him."

"Ah, you don't have to be mean about it, Grimm," Dillon said with a yawn, "He lost his friends."

"Whatever…" The cyborg shipwright bent backwards garnering loud pops from his back and he sighed, "Ah damn… Jack, watch it with the chairs next time."

Jack smiled and shrugged as he said, "I'm blind, that's my excuse."

"It's starting to get old," Grimm said pointedly with a light glare.

They reached the marina and their footsteps lightly padded against the wooden docks. The early morning waves came in a gently lapped at the pillars holding up the docks. The four Marines looked around for any sign of Salvo and the vessel they were to take.

"Attention!"

Unlike other Marines, the four of them did not salute but turned around to see who had given the command. It was Salvo, looking as serious as the day before.

Jack gave a two finger salute, "Yo…" He said. The others either nodded their heads or gave a vague wave.

"That is not a proper greeting to a superior ranked officer!" Salvo reprimanded them.

There was a short pause between the five Marines.

"…So… Where's the boat?" Grimm asked, causing Salvo to face-fault at the complete disregard of his earlier statement. The high-ranked marine sighed and rubbed his face.

"It's on the next dock over, you passed…" he said, his tone different from before, more withdrawn. They walked on to the adjacent dock and found their vessel. A relatively large ship built in the style of the Xebec with the marine colors of blue, white and gold. The World Government flag was waving proudly in the wind with the Marine flag underneath and four openings on the side visible to them for cannons. The words _Freedom Runner_ were written near the bow of the ship in golden italics.

Grimm whistled, "This is better than some of the old cutter boats we were stuck with."

"Wouldn't a smaller ship be more suited this mission?" Tex asked, sitting down on a barrel.

"Negative soldier, wolverine tactics like you're thinking won't work with these pirates," Salvo replied.

"Then what's the plan?" Jack inquired next.

"And more importantly…" Grimm interjected with conviction. The four other Marines on deck looked at him, "Will I get to blow anything up?"

Jack and Dillon face-faulted while Tex deadpanned. Salvo blinked, still comprehending what he had just heard.

"You four aren't like other Marines, are you?"

They shook their heads in the negative and Salvo sighed quietly while he pinched the bridge of his nose, "As long as you listen to my directions and don't mess up the plan." With his good arm he picked up a barrel and set it down and motioned for Bad Company to gather around it. He rolled out a map that already had a few spots marked.

He pointed to the 'X' and just as he opened his mouth to speak, someone beat him to it.

"What are we looking at?" Jack asked.

"Don't tell me this is one of those bogus treasure maps," Grimm grumbled.

"Has anyone seen Rosa lately?" Dillon asked.

"QUIET!" Salvo shouted, his right eyebrow twitching and his teeth slowly grinding. When nobody else spoke up he cleared his throat and began to speak.

"This map is of the area we'll be heading to: a series of trading and merchant islands named the King's Run, named for the few Sea Kings that inhabit this place, it's fairly dangerous but as long as we don't do anything to anger the Sea Kings in any way then our voyage should be a safe one."

Salvo pointed to the X on one of the islands near the middle of the trading run, "X marks the Naval Marine branch built to defend the trading run from any pirates that tried to take control." His finger moved to a circled island near the center of a series of islands in the shape of a cross just outside.

"What only marines in that area and nearby branch headquarters know is that this area is a special holding facility. It's nothing compared to the likes of Impel Down but it does hold its fair share dangerous criminals, the lowest known bounty that this place has held was twenty-five million belli."

Eyebrows rose, "Okay… You're starting to lose me…Can we get to the more exciting part?" Grimm interrupted, blinking at the map.

Salvo sighed, "I'm getting to that. As I was saying, this island here acts as a holding facility. My mission with my crew was to escort a group of dangerous pirates from the Naval Base's temporary holding facility to this place, The Cage."

"Ooh, nice name," Jack interjected.

Salvo sighed again, "Please, quit interrupting." No one replied to this plea and he continued.

"Traveling to The Cage; my vessel and the two guard ships that were escorting us were ambushed by Pirates. They used wolverine tactics, hit and run. They attacked us from all angles…" His hand slowly balled in to a fist, "The guard ships went first… My crew mates fought back…" His voice lowered until it was just above a whisper, barely audible enough to hear.

"One by one they fell and then my captain was overtaken…"

His eyes widened as the sounds of explosions and gunfire went off in his mind.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

"_Marksman take cover and fire!"_

_The vessel, OneDecade, and its two escort boats were being fired upon from the trees and overhang of leaves that surrounded them. They had been put in the place to be ambushed but had never considered the fact that Pirates had managed to come here, bypassing the scouting camps. Now they were paying the price for this._

_Explosions from mortars hitting the rock walls and water and from bombs exploding in the water surrounded them; they rocked the ships and threw the Marines off balance. They were fired upon from the trees and brush and they fired back with flintlock rifles and pistols. Pirates swung down using vines and landed on the ships but were swiftly struck down. _

_The Marine's numbers were dwindling nonetheless. Every time they fired on the trees to end the Marksman and hopefully end forces before they could invade the decks, the pirates had already switch positions._

"_Someone get on those cannons! Gunners, let's get suppressing fire on the trees!" The Captain too fought as he gave his commands. On the deck of the transport ship was many Marines but four were fighting the fiercest: The Captain, the first and second mates and the cook._

_Salvo Maburo swung his cutlass with a battle cry. The sharp steel blade sliced through the flesh of his opponent's stomach and sprayed blood across the front of his starch white shirt. He kicked his opponent in to the water below and turned around, He raised his sword and blocked a vertical slash and jumped back as another pirate came at him, attempting to stab him with the dagger he held._

_Salvo gritted his teeth and ducked under a slash from the sword wielder and in a flash cut the two of them down. He took his flintlock side arm and aimed it behind him without looking and pulled the trigger. The bullet passed through a pirate's chest, killing his instantly._

"_Salvo! Buckham! Fire the cannons!" The Captain commanded as he sent a pirate crashing in to the rocks with a powerful punch. He kicked back and made solid contact with pirate's chest and sent him flying as well._

"_Yes Sir!" the two Marines jumped in to action. Salvo crouched down as he slid across the smooth deck. He spun and lopped off two Pirate's legs at the knees. He dived forward and grabbed two rifles from dead Marines. He used one to fire on the trees, killing a pirate in the process, and the other he used to light two cannon fuses with a single shot._

_Boom!_

_The sound was louder than thunder. The cannonballs were off at breakneck speeds and they exploded on contact and sent debris and bodies flying. Salvo was knocked off his feet and he covered his head with one of his arms as wooden debris hit him. He looked back to see one of the guard boats was destroyed and in flames as it sunk beneath the waters._

"_Buckham! Launch the cannons on the portside!" Salvo shouted as he scrambled to his feet. Buckham gave his answer just as he delivered a powerful punch to the jaw of a pirate and sent him barreling in to two others. He dived forward as a hail of bullets came down._

"_Aagh!" He cried in pain as one grazed his calf but both he and Salvo grabbed flintlocks and fired on the trees. One body fell in to the water and Salvo grabbed two pistols and fired, giving Buckham time to get to the cannons. He grabbed two fuses and with a strong pull, yanked them out and immediately fired the cannonballs inside. _

"_Yes!" Buckham exclaimed._

_Salvo turned to congratulate his friend now that the firing had stopped but his grin turned downwards in to a frown and his eyes widened. "Buckham! Look out!"_

_A pirate crossed the distance between himself and Buckham and raised his sword to strike the killing blow. Buckham scrambled for a sword but was too far and had outstretched his neck for the pirate in the process._

"_Buckham!" Salvo cried. He dived for a rifle and slid across the deck as he took aim. Time seemed to slow down for him as he lined up his shot to fire. His finger wrapped around the trigger…_

"_Bwaah!" The pirate was struck by a cannonball that was thrown at high speeds and struck his ribs with a sickening crack. Blood gushed out of his mouth as he was sent sailing in to the burning remains of the downed guard ship._

"_Marines watch each other's backs!" The Captain called to them, "Never forget that!"_

_Salvo sighed as he got to his feet, the attacking having ceased for the moment, no doubt while the pirates regroup. Buckham grinned and at him and gave him a thumbs up._

_Salvo nodded and returned the gesture._

_His smile disappeared as a hand burst up from below deck and grabbed Buckham by his face._

"_No!" The Captain and Salvo shouted. Neither could do anything as Buckham was pulled down below. His skin was ripped away by the jagged ends of the busted boards and his bones broke with sickening cracks as her was pulled in to the smaller hole._

_Salvo only took two long strides to help his comrade when he stopped dead his tracks. His body started to tremble as he watched a large surge of blood shoot out of the hole in the deck and splatter down with wet squelches. Bile began to build up in his throat as he heard the sounds of ripping and breaking. It became too much for him when he heard the agonized screams of Buckham and he emptied his stomach contents on to the deck of the ship._

"_Maburo, Pull yourself together man!" the Captain yelled in a commanding tone befitting an officer of his status. He too had heard the hellish noises, but it was nothing he wasn't already accustomed too._

_Salvo fell to his knees and retched. He coughed and dry heaved, nothing left to vomit. He looked at the blood on the deck and shook his head vigorously. He looked around, including himself, his Captain and the Cook of the ship, there were seven Marines still alive._

_His eyes widened immensely when he saw the same hand, only this time covered in red liquid, reach out of the hole in the deck and tear a large chunk out of the wood again. Two hands rose up and tore larger chunks still._

_A large figure rose up and at the same time, a slimmer figure hissed as it slithered up and on to the deck._

"_Salvo! Run!" the Captain commanded._

"_But sir, I-"_

"_Do as I say marine, get the others out of here ASAP!" _

_Before Salvo or the Captain could continue, two marines charged at their new enemies. The hissing figure gave a raspy chuckle and it one swift movement decapitated both marines._

"_No!"_

"_Time to begin a new collection!" the hissing figure lunged at Salvo only to be struck in the back from above by the cook._

"_You heard the Captain's orders, we have to go!"_

_Salvo aimed the rifle and shot at the hissing figure that lashed out and swept the cook's feet out from under him. He hit the deck with a thud and before he could do anything further, his head was crushed in spray of blood and brain matter and skull fragments._

"_Oh god!" Salvo gasped. His eyes widened and his horrified expression shifted to one of rage. He ran with the intent to kill and grabbed to cutlass off of the deck, "I'll slaughter you both!"_

_The hissing figure laughed while the goliath of a man stayed stationary in the hole he had made. Salvo lashed out and the hissing figure lunged. In the blink of an eye, quicker than that even, Salvo was thrown through the air and in to the water while the hissing figure was slammed in to the deck by the Captain._

"_That was an order Marine, do not disobey me!" The Captain called to Salvo just before he hit the water. He came up gasping and scrambled for the boat. In a matter of seconds though, his eyes widened in terror seeing a geyser of blood gush in to the air and limbs fly in every direction. A loud crash destroyed the deck from what he could see and the boat split in half in seconds, sending a shower of splinters and wooden debris in every direction. _

_Salvo was swept up in the large wave the crash made and was pushed beneath the water. He was caught in the rip current near the bottom and pulled away._

"_Captain!" He yelled, bubbles and precious oxygen escaped him. He quickly covered his mouth and flailed about, trying to right himself in the current._

_His vision went dark seconds later._

_*End Flashback* _

* * *

Salvo looked at the wide open sea before them and their vessel. He used his good arm to steer the ship. The strong winds caught the sails and it was indeed smooth sailing as they made their way towards their destination. The squad of Marines that accompanied him was currently on deck around a barrel.

"The plan he has seems a bit risky," Jack said, picking up two cards from the deck and setting two back in to it, "What if those pirates suspect something is up before we can really put the plan in to action?"

"Then we do what we do best and hit them before they know what hit them," Grimm replied. He took one, "Pose as a trading ship, let them board, we attack and take'em out as they come at us, bing bang boom."

"There's a thing called thinking, do that before you speak," Tex said, keeping his eyes on his hand. He took two as well, "You won't sound as idiotic."

"Bite me," Grimm spat.

"Oooh, Grimmy likes the rough stuff," Dillon said with wry smile. Grimm glared at the girl who stuck her tongue out playfully in return. She took three from the deck.

"As long as I get to blow something up, I'm perfectly happy with this little scheme," Grimm said. He set his hand down, "Three of kind, Aces."

"Four of a kind, sevens," Jack replied, "Who are these pirates were chasing, Captain Newbell told us Salvo would have the files."

Dillon was next, "Straight, Hearts," she said with a grin.

"I have the files…" Tex spoke briefly before setting his hand down, "Royal Flush," Groans all around while he kept a scowl on his face, collecting the money on the table and then searching through his poncho.

"Son of a-" Grimm grumbled, "You're freaking cheating!" He inspected cards to try and find any kind of clue that pointed towards cheating. While he did this Tex set three files on to the barrel. He opened them up and Dillon picked one up.

"Daisuke Waller, also known as Daisuke the Rampage," Dillon started, "Wanted in two countries for the murder of several dozen civilians. He got his alias from his bouts of rage, his worst being when he destroyed a several buildings in less than five minutes in Water Seven. He has a bounty of thirty-five million on his head, dead or alive." The picture on the profile was of a large, bald man with deep tan skin and small eyes that looked like white dots. His body incredibly muscular and his height matched.

Jack was already running his fingertips over one of the other files. His smile had disappeared while reading it and he grimaced slightly.

"Amon the Cobra," Jack stated rather quietly, his tone not as upbeat as it usually is. He slowly brought his hand back to reveal the picture of a thin, gangly man with a thin face and pointed chin and nose. His hair dark brown in high spikes and it was held back by a purple bandana. A sickly sweet grin spread across his face, "A wanted serial killer, fifty confirmed murders of both civilians and Marines, and they say that there could be more, and that's not the worst part…"

Jack paused and the others looked at him. He slowly shook his head and Grimm took up the file.

"It says he… Oh fuck… He skins them alive and uses it for clothes and furniture covering; this earned him his other epithet, the Seamster of Death," Tex sneered a bit and disgust and Dillon cringed. Grimm slowly shook his head and continued, a bit reluctant.

"He's got a bounty of thirty-two million, dead or alive. It says here that he also at a Devil Fruit, a zoan called the Hebi Hebi no Mi: Cobra model," Grimm put the file down, "Holy shit… Now I'm all fired up for this fight!"

Salvo watched from above behind the wheel of the ship, he watched the four Marines talk amongst themselves, the one he knew as Grimm starting an argument with the other known as Tex. He took out a collapsible telescope and surveyed the area around them.

"All of you, I can see the islands in the distance, about twenty klicks due southeast, the wind is at our backs so we'll make good time getting there."

The four Marines merely nodded and went about trimming the sails to gain speed. Their vessel easily cut through the waves.

"… Has anyone seen Rosalya lately?" Dillon asked.

"Not me," Jack said with a small cheeky grin. The three other Marines deadpanned and Grimm slowly reached for his cannon.

"Don't," Tex said.

"God dammit."

Jack chuckled and leaned against the railing. He tilted his head up and looked at the sky even though he couldn't actually see it. His smile faltered for a second.

"Hey, who is the third guy?" He asked.

"Some pirate named John, said he massacred a village with some powerful devil fruit. His file didn't have very much on him other than that we have to be extremely careful," Tex explained. He got up from his barrel seat and walked towards the door to the lower deck, "I'm going to go take a nap," No one replied to this and he closed the door behind him.

"Tch, Who cares where she's at, as long as she isn't bugging me," Grimm said, folding his arms over his chest. Dillon smirked.

"You should be nicer to her; she's offered to show you her boobies! " The little swordsman said with a hint of glee, "Nice and round…" her hands made squeezing motions. Grimm flicked her forehead to snap her out of it.

"And those are probably the only pair of thighs you'll ever have around your head with that attitude," Dillon said cheekily. She laughed and jumped out of the way as Grimm lunged to grab her. He fell on his face. His head shot up and glared at her indignantly, a deep blush visible even behind the bandages around his face.

"Shut up! I told you it wasn't like that!" He snapped. His voice was a tad higher than usual.

Dillon nodded, "Right," she winked at him, "Sure it wasn't."

"It wasn't!"

Dillon tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Most guys would brag about something like that… So that means you're either a good guy…" She grinned mischievously, "Or you're swinging for a different team."

Grimm's right eye twitched. Dillon's mischievous and innocent smile reflected in his eyes. He picked up laughter and saw Jack laughing joyfully.

Dillon found herself staring down the barrels of Grimm's signature cannon, dubbed Caroline.

"Uhm…" She chuckled, "No hard feelings…?"

"No… Please, continue with what you were saying," Grimm said rather calmly. Dillon continued to chuckle as she started to back away and Grimm followed with slow methodical steps.

"Marines…" All eyes went to Salvo who was still at the wheel, "Estimated twenty minutes before we reach our destination, take your positions."

"All right!" Grimm exclaimed. The three of them made their way to the group of barrels. They popped the tops and hopped in. Jack stopped and looked around, he sniffed.

"Does anyone else smell gunpowder?" He asked.

"That's probably me," Grimm replied.

"…Huh …I guess… What about Tex, he went down below to take a nap?" Jack inquired.

"I'll go, I have other details of the plan to oversee," Salvo answered. Jack nodded and the three of them stowed away in barrels. Salvo stared blankly at the islands that were coming in to view. His grip tightened to the extent that his tanned skin turned white at the knuckles with the force he was exerting.

* * *

Tex snored softly down below, his hat tipped to shadow his face. A blissful sleep brought about by the gently rocking and lulling of the boat on the waves. Not even the voices outside of his teammates or the rattling of barrels down below with him had disturbed him.

Until they were hit by a particularly hard wave against the side. He jolted as he was thrown off of his perch. A couple of barrels fell over as well and rolled towards him but his foot intervened.

"Dammit…" Tex grumbled. He placed his hat back on his head and that's when he spied something on the floor. He ran his fingers through a black spot and held it up to his nose. He sniffed it…

"Gunpowder?" He stood up and righted both of the barrels. He took the lid off of one and saw that was indeed filled with gunpowder. His eyes widened a bit.

"The fuck is this?" He snarled under his breath. He threw the lids off of two other barrels and saw that one was also filled with gunpowder and the other held rifle parts and flintlock pistols, "He said we weren't carrying anything but empty barrels and fruit, the fuck was he playing at? There are enough weapons here to arm a small army."

He threw two more lids off and found bullets and more guns. His teeth gritted together and he jerked as the ship came to a halt. He looked up at the bottom of the deck and remained silent.

There was dull thudding. He heard voices, male and female and laughing. He unholstered both of his revolvers flipped them open to check and see if he was good on ammo. Six rounds ready in both guns.

He waited all of five seconds before charging the door to the deck and burst through yelling, "Hands up!"

But the moment those words left his mouth, a blunt object swung in to his vision from the side and struck him in the face with a sickening crack. Pain exploded from his and stars exploded in his vision and he could've sworn he felt his skull bounce off of the inside of his skull. His limbs went numb and he fell back, falling down the stairs with a crash.

"Good shot, Salvo," A male congratulated.

Tex stared blankly at the ceiling. His body was numb from the fall and he could fill blood running from his undoubtedly broken nose and down the sides of his head. His vision started to blur and tunnel just when he felt himself being dragged up the stairs.

Tex fell in to the realm unconsciousness.

* * *

**And… Fin!**

**What do you guys think? I'm actually kind of proud of this one, hehe.**

**Tell your friends. Send in your OCs and those who already have, you can send in more than one, whatever you want to do. If you don't have an account then by all means, submit by review.  
**

**Daisuke and Amon are Ocs of my creation, want to use them, just let me know and they're yours.**

**Ja!**


	4. Betrayal

**And I'm here again with Chapter 3.**

**I'm really glad that you all like this story so much and I'm glad to be getting so much awesome feedback.**

**I'm sorry for Misspellings right now, 'S' were intentional because of Amon's hissing, also some 'C's and 'X's**

**I'll stop talking now, go on, Read! You know you want too… **

* * *

Captain Newbell sat in his office, currently working through a mountain forms and looking over the bills and some complaints that had come from the damages caused by Bad Company and their antics. He sighed and set his pen down, he rubbed his temples to try and stave off the growing headache, but it was little help.

Vice-Captain Katsumi set a glass of ice water on his desk and a few more forms, "My apologies sir, but the filing and delivery system we have has become a tad backed up and some papers are arriving at the wrong times and places. Be expecting a few more complaints, as well as more bounties and dossiers," she said, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

Newbell sighed, "Very well, thank you, Katsumi." This was certainly going to be a long day.

She nodded and the two of them looked up at the twin doors. A commotion could be heard outside.

"Move! Out of my way!" The doors burst open and a young man briskly walked inside, looking none too happy at that if the furrowed brow was any indication. Marines complained and yelled behind him, he apparently having left quite the mess outside. He was in front of the desk in no time at all and slammed a manila folder on to it.

He was a young man of average height with slicked back black hair. His reddish-brown trench coat with gold seems billowed behind him in his brisk pace and his dark brown eyes would flash scarlet behind his wire-rimmed glasses as they passed under the lights of his office.

Kendrick Benedict, resident Psychologist of the 69th branch, one of their best actually.

"Kendrick?" Newbell questioned, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Sir, this file was supposed to be delivered the day Salvo Maburo returned to us, but some simpleton mixed in my psychological report on him with a heap of other files. I'm sorry for the intrusion now, but I have to know, have Bad Company already set sail with him?" His voice was urgent and Newbell could hear it. It was rare the young man was like this, if ever.

"Yes, hours ago in fact," the vertically challenged captain answered and Kendrick's jaw set. He sighed and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Newbell continued, "What seems to be the trouble here?"

"Sir, Salvo Maburo is not sound to go back in to the field, not mentally that is," Kendrick opened the file, "This is his psychological report that you assigned me to take after he was recovered at sea. It was supposed to be on your desk days ago, but as I said before…"

Newbell raised his hand, "Yes yes, our filing system. Get on with it, Marine."

Kendrick nodded, "Yes sir, I questioned him thoroughly about what he had seen, what he remembered about that day. He was abnormally calm about the ordeal, strange as Second mate of the Abe Buckham and Cook, Darren Jyles were two of his closest friends. While I was writing up my report, I heard him begin to talk to himself. At first I thought it was nothing but jibberish, but then he lost it and I had to sedate him."

Newbell raised an eyebrow as Kendrick continued, "Sir, the abnormal calmness followed by the manic episode, the thousand yard stare. All of the signs I found point to post-traumatic stress disorder," He flipped a couple pages in the file, "And that's not all."

He turned the file for Captain Newbell and Katsumi to inspect and pointed to a red-flagged section, "I found indications of Stockholm syndrome as well…"

* * *

_Salvo's eyes shot open and he coughed violently while at the same time taking in large gulps of air, trying to bring precious oxygen back in to his lungs. He rolled over and vomited on to the ground. He set his forehead against the ground and groaned at the immense pain all over his body._

_Then he realized he was on land when he remembered being submerged under water. His eyes widened as fear washed over him when he saw shadows cast over him and he could see pairs of feet standing around him._

"_Hey!" _

_Salvo gasped in pain as he felt a sudden sharp pain in his side._

"_Get up!"_

_Salvo raised his head to look up at his 'saviors' when he was kicked in the face. Another foot stomped on the back of his head and sent his head face first in to the hard ground. He hacked up blood and tried to force his way up but to no avail._

"_C'mon! Where's that marine spirit? Get Up!" A male cackled loudly. He laughed and the beating started. Salvo had no idea how many but they certainly outnumbered him with the amount of feet that were stomping on him and kicking him. He gritted his teeth and beard with the pain._

"_Ssstop," Another male with a raspy voice commanded. The attacks immediately stopped and Salvo fell on to his side shaking in pain. He slowly raised his head and his eyes widened in shock and fear._

"_You!" He wheezed, coughing up blood on to the ground._

_One of them stalked forward and grabbed one of his arms. He heard a faint hissing sound that gradually turned in to a raspy chuckle as fingertips ran over the skin of his arm, "Sstrong, leathery… like that of a worker, makesss for a warm coat in the winter," he hissed. A cold shiver of fear ran down Salvo's spine and he tried to wrench his arm away but instead he yelped in pain as someone stepped on his back._

"_Eh eh eh… Daisuke…" the hissing male said. Salvo's eyes widened greatly seeing an incredibly large shadow loom over him. He glanced up to see an equally large man standing amongst the pirates. Salvo was stunned by the appearance of the large man; fear was replaced by utter rage once he realized who it was standing over him. He jumped at the feeling of tapping against his right arm._

"_Crush."_

_Salvo turned is head more so, trying to see what was going on but his head was pressed against the ground by a foot. He started to struggle and his fear returned seeing the behemoth of a man raise his fist above his head._

"_No… NO!" Salvo shouted, "Don't!"_

"_Sssorry, thisss will only hurt for a moment… And then the real pain beginsss! Shishishishi!" The hissing male chuckled, a raspy chuckle that sent a shiver down Salvo's spine. He struggled more but to no avail. _

"_No… No…" _

_Daisuke brought his fist down with a sickening crack upon Salvo's right arm._

"_AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" _

* * *

Salvo stood in the middle of a camp ground, staring blankly in to the sky and remembering what had happened. His bandaged hand clenched in to a fist and his broken arm started to burn. He hadn't known the true meaning of pain until that day. His broken arm was only the beginning to the agony.

"Oi, get your ass moving, don't just stand there!" Someone yelled causing Salvo to flinch and he looked around.

"What?"

"You think we're unloading all of those weapons? Yeah right! Get moving!" A battle-scarred pirate shouldering a large battle axe walked up and pushed Salvo towards the docked vessel where a couple pirates already were, unloading barrel after barrel and putting weapons together.

Salvo looked over his shoulder for a moment before he nodded and walked to the ship. He was immediately knocked down by a flying barrel that came down on his broken arm. He cried out in pain and thrashed to throw off the barrel, all the while the pirates laughed.

"Ssalvo…" the Marine turned around as he rose on to his feet again to see a man with gangly limbs and sickly sweet grin on his face, "My thanksss, these weapons, this ship, they will all serve our cause greatly."

Amon the Cobra, wanted criminal and wielder of a Zoan-type Devil Fruit.

Salvo nodded, "Yes sir, all for the cause sir."

Salvo nodded once again without a word and inspected Amon with sidelong glances. His eyes landed on the man's left arm which was covered in a darker skin, shades darker than the rest. His own left arm twitched and burned. His eyes then fell upon the anchor tattoo on the back of the hand.

The same one he had had for years until little over a week ago.

"Sssalvo…" Amon hissed.

The former Marine snapped out of his daze and looked up, "Yes?"

The gangly man turned around, "We will be gathering at midnight to commenssse with the execution."

Salvo's eyebrows raised and he spoke, "Execution, sir?"

"Yesss, thossse Mariness, we have no ussse for them…" Amon hissed, "Shishishishi… Now they are going through the 'testing' Shishishi, it's actually quite entertaining, their sscreamsss and their yelpsss, their arguing even, all quite entertaining."

Salvo slowly nodded, "Yes sir, midnight. I'll be there."

Amon nodded and walked off. Salvo felt another twinge of pain in both of his arms but sighed.

"For the cause… For the cause," he tilted his head up and stared blankly at the clear blue sky. His left hand balled in to a fist.

* * *

_Salvo was thrown on to the stone floor of his cell. He rolled and came to a stomp with grunt. He faced the cell doors, but his vision was blurred, all he could hear were the laughs of pirates as they walked away. He could see one long figure standing there in the light of the torch flames._

"_You have a ssstronger will than I first thought…" Amon hissed. Salvo replied by weakly spitting out a mixture of blood and saliva, "Let's see how long you last." And with that, the murderer walked away. A familiar scene to Salvo, but the roles had been reversed, now he was the one in a cage._

_Salvo could barely lift a pinky let alone move in to sitting. He counted eight hours, eight long hours of torture. He had nothing better to do than count the seconds as they turned in to minutes and then the minutes turned in to hours. It took his mind off of the pain; happy thoughts were an impossible feat during such as what he endured._

_For three hours he counted away the seconds as they used interrogation tactics. Water-boarding, dunking him in a basin of water colder than ice, then a pool of water hot enough to rival hellfire, and that was only the beginning. _

_For the other five they used torture, just to hear him yelp, scream, and cry out in pain. They beat him mercilessly for a certain amount of time and then pick him, push him around to get his adrenaline going. He would try to fight back but to no avail and moments later he was being stomped in to the ground again._

_The only saving-grace was that his broken arm gave him bursts of adrenaline when it was touched, punched, whipped, a small portion of what he endured. The pain would disappear and he would have a few seconds of numbness, though a few minutes later, he'd be smashing his head against the nearest hard surface to try to take his mind off of the searing pain his arm and the rest of his body._

_He hacked up a small amount of blood on to the floor. All of that, and the worst pain had yet to come._

_His left arm from the elbow down was wrapped in deep red bandages that were matted to muscle underneath. Not skin, muscle._

_Amon was sporting a new elbow length glove on his left arm after Salvo regained consciousness._

_The pirates found no need to bind him due to his weakened state._

_Salvo's heart began to race and he gritted his teeth. He tried to heft himself up using only his legs but he fell with a thud. He tried again and fell once again, this time he yelped in pain as a wound was aggravated. _

"_Dammit…" He hissed under his breath._

_His blank eyes shifted to the cell door where a large figure was seated. The torch flames served to conceal his body and half of his face in shadow, but from what he could see, the man was quite old, his skin was darkly tanned and his beard was grey, shaggy, no doubt from the time in captivity in the marine holding cells._

"_What… do you what?" Salvo asked between pants._

_The man did not reply immediately and instead slid a trey of food inside. Slices of bread, meat and some fruit along with a glass of water. A meager meal but Salvo was nearly drooling at the sight._

"_Eat."_

_Salvo used his still working legs and his chin push and pull himself towards the tray. He grabbed a slice of bread between his teeth and ate it ravenously, it was gone in seconds._

_He looked up to see a large head slide through the space between the cell bars, "Your left arm, please."_

"_What?!"_

"_I will heal it."_

"_Why should I believe a no good pirate?" Salvo spat, glaring the man who sat before him._

"_If you wish to eat like a dog, then I will not stop you…" the man said, his voice a deep baritone, solemn. Salvo glared at the man who merely stared back with unwavering stony stare, no flinching, no signs of deceit._

_Salvo gritted his teeth and cried out in pain as he raised his left arm. It was close to dropping but the large gingerly held it._

"_One moment please…" _

_Salvo closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. A moment later his eyes shot open in awe. He looked at his bloodied, bandaged arm as the man took his hand away. The pain was gone._

"_Wha… What did you do?" Salvo asked._

"_Time heals all wounds," the man said sagely, "Eat, you need your strength."_

_Salvo didn't need to be told twice and immediately grabbed an apple and in two large bites. He grabbed the water and washed it down with large gulps. He grabbed some bread and meat and had a sandwich that was quickly devoured._

_Salvo was panting form how quickly he ate. He used his left arm and his legs to left himself in to sitting. He crossed his legs and stared at the man sitting before him._

"_Why?" Salvo inquired, "Why help me?"_

_The man did not reply immediately. A large hand came up and stroke his shaggy, grey beard, "Tell me, what is 'Absolute Justice'?" He asked._

_Salvo was surprised by the question but he answered, "The belief that punishment should be fall hand in hand with the crime, a belief that those who raise the Jolly Roger or consult with Pirates seek to make trouble for the World Government just as all Pirates do."_

_The man nodded and Salvo continued after taking a haughty bite from an orange, ripping the rhine with his teeth._

"_It is a willing to sacrifice one's life to destroy what is evil in this world."_

_The man again nodded, "You have much to learn about what the World Government truly is, young man. If those are your beliefs, one day you shall end up just like me, once you discover the truth about what the World Government truly is."_

"_What are you talking about? Who are you?" Salvo snapped._

"_You may call me John," the man cleared his throat, "As for what I am talking about, keep an open mind as you will need it for the words I am going to speak."_

* * *

"Bullshit…" Grimm said panting heavily. All four members of Bad Company were currently lying on the floor of their prison cell. They were bruised and panting, some shallow bleeding wounds but nothing serious. They had been stripped of their weapons and bound with restraints and were put through a series of tortures and were one by one thrown in to the cell they currently occupy.

"I call… Nn, Bullshit…" Grimm said between coughs, "Straight whiskey is the way to go."

Tex slowly shook his head and lifted his face off of the floor to rest his chin on the floor, "Dumbass… Vodka on the rocks… Whiskey is actual bullshit compared to that…"

In fact, for the past forty-five minutes, even during some of the torture, they started arguing about which kind of liquor or booze was the best of all. All a matter of opinion really, but tell that to them…

"I prefer rum myself, goes great with that pizza stuff those merchants brought," Jack interjected.

"All wrong, sex on the beach, your drinks suck…" Dillon said, sticking her tongue out playfully though none of them could see her.

Grimm grumbled, "Oh go to hell… You go straight to hell…"

"Don't be an ass, Grimm…" Jack said followed by a coughing fit, "Turn that frown upside down… Like me, Haha…" Jack's head fell back and hit the floor with a thud, "..Ow."

Tex scoffed again, "Your chipperness is really annoying, Jack, just wanted you to know that."

"Thanks, pal."

"God dammit."

There was a pause between them, all of them either looking at the wall, the ceiling or the floor.

"Hey…" Jack spoke up, "Anyone ever think we have a drinking problem?"

There was another short pause.

"Shut the hell up, Jack, we can stop anytime we want," Dillon, Tex and Grimm said in unison. Jack chuckled quietly. There was a shuffling motion, but all of them were too out of it due to pain or exhaustion to check it out. Grimm blinked and felt something on his bandana. He looked up…

"Hey guys…"

"What?" They groaned in unison.

"Guess who I found…" He replied. One by one, Tex, Dillon and Jack raised their heads. Tex and Dillon jolted seeing someone behind Grimm, with the latter's head resting in said someone's lap. But then their eyes adjusted more to the darkness and the lights from the torches outside gave them a partially clear view.

A pale skinned woman with dark brown hair drawn back in a ponytail was sitting there. Grimm's head was resting in her lap and her head was lowered and she was happily nibbling on the bandana Grimm wore.

Tex and Dillon blinked and Jack's long forked tongue licked at the air before it drooped and his eyebrows rose.

"ROSALYA!?" They and Grimm yelled in unison, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

She stopped and blinked at them with emerald eyes and then a smile graced her face, "I saw this barrel of apples and wanted to get one for Grimm, but the boat set sail and before I knew it, I was here with all of these people."

They deadpanned.

"You have got be kidding…" Tex mumbled.

"Nope!" Rosalya said with a bright smile which turned in to a small pout, "They haven't been very nice though; the only one who talks to me is the old man who brings me food…" He smiled returned, "But he's super nice, he talks with me for hours! He tells me amazing stories!"

They four Marines just stared at her, neither saying nor doing anything but blinking.

Rosalya Rin, the fifth member of their squad and their Navigator.

She went back to nibbling on Grimm's bandana.

* * *

Amon, Salvo and a small group of pirates came to a man-made base camp near the now abandoned Naval Marine base. Huts were built, there were burnt out fire pits all around and a large bonfire was currently burning brightly in contrast with the dark night. A crescent moon hung overhead in the sky all by its lonesome, not a star in sight.

Pirates were sitting in groups, drinking, arguing, the like. A large man, at least three heads taller than Salvo even while sitting down, was sitting in front of the fire, staring intently in to its flames.

Wanted Criminal, Daisuke Waller also known as Daisuke the Rampage. He rolled around two human skulls in the palm of his hand, staring unblinkingly in to the bright fire that burned in front of him. Beside him was a rather attractive woman, her arms folded under her ample chest to accentuate them further. Her expression was stony, bored, despite the partying going on around her, she found no joy in it.

Her sights were not set upon the crackling flames, but the five marines that were hanging upside down by their ankles, their arms bound behind their backs.

"Oi…" Grimm called, "Gimme a beer or something."

"This is boring!" Dillon whined, "Where are the women?! Total sausage fest!" Her eyes fell upon the woman at Daisuke's side, more specifically her ample chest at the mini-skirt she wore, and immediately softened, "Excuse me…" Dillon said, trying to get her attention. The woman did cast her a glance, "May I have a hug?" Her voice was softer than normal, almost childlike and her large eyes and dimples added to that affect.

The women scoffed and flipped her indigo locks behind her shoulder.

"Hey! I at least want to feel one more pair of tits before I die, c'mon…" Dillon said. The women ignored her completely.

"Pervert," Jack and Grimm said in unison.

"Oh yeah?" Dillon asked. She shifted her body and started to swing from side to side. She gained more momentum and bumped in to Jack.

"Hey?"

Dillon gained more distance and hit Jack again, making him bump in to Tex who grunted.

"Dammit," He cursed, "What are you doing?"

The Swordsman of the squad once again bumped in to Jack with more force, causing him to bump in to Tex, who bumped in to Grimm.

"Oi! Cut it out!" Grimm hissed. Dillon did it one more time and the force traveled through them and Grimm bumped in to Rosalya and her skirt shifted.

"Oh, my skirt…" She complained. Tex closed his eyes and sighed. Dillon snickered to herself and Grimm glanced only for a moment before a small amount of blood stained the bandages around his nose.

"Dammit…" He hissed under his breath.

"Who's the perv now, you peeping tom?" Dillon teased.

"Damn you pipsqueak! When I get out of her I'm gonna-"

"Ssshut your mouthsss…" Amon hissed dangerously, "Damn, your arguing wasss funny before but now it'sss ssstarting to get under my ssskin…"

"How much of that skin is actually _yours_, ya sick freak?" Tex asked with a slight sneer. Amon hissed dangerously and glared the Gunslinger Marine.

"Watch that tongue, boy," Amon warned him, "Or I may just have to cut it out." Tex glared back, unhindered by the murderer's threat. The Pirates who had been preoccupied moments ago had gone silent; they watched the silent battle of wills between their leader and the Marine. One by one they gathered around, some sporting lecherous looks and blushes, licking their lips at the sight of Rosalya but none dared step forward.

"I believe it isss time for an exxecution… A demonssstration to the ressst," Amon hissed. He motioned to one of the pirates who tossed him a flintlock pistol, "A fitting end for you…" The Cobra hissed as he pointed the gun at Tex's forehead.

The marine didn't even bat an eye.

"But I won't ssstart with you, oh no, I have a much better… Much more _gruesome_ idea in mind for you… Sssalvo."

"Yes sir?"

Amon wordlessly motioned him to his side and Salvo walked up to the marine. He looked at his feet, he could feel the eyes of the five marines on him but he couldn't bear to look back. Yes, he had betrayed them, but he was not proud of it.

He saw Amon step back. His eyes widened, nearly to the point of popping out of his skull, at the sound of a click, which echoed in the silence. Salvo could feel his heartbeat quicken, fear rose and his breathing became shallow. Fear clouded his mind.

"S-s-sir?" Salvo stammered. He could feel the barrel of the flintlock pressed against the back of his head. What he could not see was the sadistic grin of glee plastered on Amon's face.

"No need to waste a perfectly good bullet in worthless scare tactics…" He hissed with a light chuckle, "I can ssmell your fear… Shehehehe, at leassst it will be painlesss. That isss my merccy to you."

Salvo gulped, "Why?"

"I'm a pirate dumbasss, did you really expect me to work alongside a Marine?" Amon's grin widened ever so slightly if that was possible, "Think back to what I sssaid. I sssaid that there would be _an_ execution, I never ssspeccified. I sssaid it wasss time for _an _execution."

Salvo closed his eyes and mouthed two words…

_I'm sorry _

Amon pulled the trigger and the bullet went through the back of Salvo's skull and out of the front, spraying Grimm, Rosalya and Tex in Salvo's blood. The marine was dead before he ever hit the ground. Amon laughed in to the night and his band of pirates soon joined him. They laughed joyfully all except for Daisuke and the woman, though the Rampage did crack a smile.

Amon tossed the flintlock in to the air where it came down in to the fire pit.

"Ssso, Who'sss Next?!" Amon hissed with sadistic glee.

Three sets were fixed on the pirate in icy glares. The rage some of the Marines felt could be felt by some of the pirates who took tentative steps back to try and blend in to the crowd.

"Jack…" Tex said.

"Yeah?"

"Do it," Grimm finished. Jack's own smile became wry and widened from ear to ear. A long, yellowish forked tongue slithered out from between his lips and flicked at the air. He grinned, revealing sharpened teeth that were a purplish hue.

"I see you…" said the blind hunter with a slight deep hiss.

* * *

"Hours of torture followed by intervals of peace led to him viewing his captors as friends. Not once during our session did he curse them or say one spiteful word. He also seemed more disengaged than usual. His previous reports show him being a very dedicated Marine but now..."

Captain Newbell nodded in understanding, "Thank you, Kendrick..." He closed the file after finishing with the report and sighed, "Mm, I feel sorry for those bastards…" Kendrick's eyes widened considerably.

"Sir! They're marines under your command, how are you so nonchalant about this?" the Psychologist questioned.

"I meant the pirates, marine, they're fucked."

Kendrick blinked a couple times, processing what he had just been told and his mouth slowly fell agape. He blinked at his commanding officer, when no words left his mouth, Newbell continued.

"Tell me, Kendrick…" Captain Newbell said, lacing his fingers together in front of him.

"Yes sir?"

"You were the one who oversaw their individual psychological exams, yes?"

"Y-yes sir…" He stammered, "But I don't see…"

Captain Newbell held up his hand to keep Kendrick from continuing and continued to speak himself, "Then tell me, Marine, who do you really feel more sorry for?"

* * *

**And Fin! I hope you guys liked it, I do feel it could've been better but meh, I'll let you guys decide.  
**

**So… Who wants to see some ass kicking next chapter? Well that's exactly what you're getting! But, who is going to be the kicker and who is going to get kicked?**

**Also, until I say otherwise, I'm accepting OCs. Just putting that out there.**

**Ja!**


	5. Combat Part 1: Hunter and Hunted

**Well thank you all for the wonderful feedback for last chapter! I'm actually surprised it's doing as well as it is so I thank you all once more!**

**Who's ready for ass-kicking? *And the crowd goes wild!***

**That is what I like to hear!**

* * *

Captain Newbell held up his hand to keep Kendrick from continuing further and spoke, "Then tell me, Marine, who do you feel more sorry for? Those Marines? Or those Pirates?"

"The three leaders are wanted murderers, but… I do see your point…" Kendrick said calmly, he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "How long have they been a squad, Captain? Bad Company..."

"Hmm, how long, Katsumi?"

"Three weeks today, Captain Newbell," The Vice-Captain replied in an official tone.

There was a pause.

Kendrick was the one to break the silence with a single word.

"Ehh?"

* * *

"What?" Amon hissed. He stepped back. Jack chuckle and Grimm grinned underneath his bandages. One split second and their ropes that bound their arms behind their backs snapped and they threw upper bodies up and cut the ropes around their ankles.

"Take them down!" Amon commanded

One pirate ran forward but the next second a shot rang through the night and the pirate fell back with a pained yell, clutching at his bleeding knee. Smoke was rising from a hole in Tex's belt and a corner of his lips quirked up in to a smirk.

"Whoops…"

Amon opened his mouth to yell but was silence by a powerful punch to his cheek. He was sent flying in to a group of pirates and two loud explosions rocked the ground and lit up the sky with their bright flames.

"Let's riot!" Grimm cried with a large grin. He caught a pirate's arm by the wrist when he attempted to slice him with a cutlass and delivered a punch to the man's stomach and tossed him away and lashed out with a kick that caught another pirate in the face.

He ripped the bandages away from his hands to reveal steel and his palms opened as he swung his arms and two round bombs flew out with the fuses lit. The Pirates scattered and jumped away from the explosions and others screamed in pain as they were caught in the blast and flames.

Jack jumped back from twin pirate's attacking with a series of sword slashes and stabs. He lunged forward and grabbed them by their necks, lifted them off of the ground and slammed them down.

He jumped on a third pirate who charged him and slammed the back of his head in to the ground.

"Woo! Just like the good times back in basic training!" Grimm said, hitting another pirate with a right hook and he jumped back. He and Jack were back to back now, both smiling, though you couldn't see the cyborg's.

"Those were good times… Remember when you threw that cannonball that hit Garp in the face?" Jack asked.

"Ha! Oh man, he was pissed!"

Even Dillon laughed, "Ha! Yeah, good times, good times."

"Good times…" They sighed.

"Ahem…." Tex cleared his throat, "Dumbasses…" That got their attention, though Grimm was glaring, "As much as I just _hate_ to interrupt the stroll down memory lane…" His words dripping sarcasm, "But you've been surrounded."

The Shipwright and Hunter of the crew blinked –at least Grimm did anyway- and looked around and indeed, pirates had surrounded them. They brandished swords and daggers, spears, axes and the like.

Amon stepped forward, a sneer etched across his face. He wiped blood from the corner of his mouth and hissed dangerously at the two Marines, "The firearmsss will be here any minute, you're all dead! Fucking Dead!"

"That so?" Grimm asked, dropping out of his fighting stance and Jack stepped forward and took a bracing stance.

"Jack, you got him?"

"Yep…" Jack said, his shoulders seemed to broaden and he grew a couple inches, scale like markings appeared on his skin at his neck and hands. His fingernails sharpened in to claws while they darkened to a purplish hue.

"I've got this," He said.

Amon's eyes widened, "A devil fruit!"

"Hell yeah!" Jack said as he charged and Grimm jumped up and swiped, cutting the others down.

Jack knocked two other pirates away and slid to a stop just as he saw Amon in the air above him. The sides of Amon's neck and head became scaly and green as they opened like a Cobra's hood and he fired down a rain of green darts. Jack's tongue flicked at the air and he immediately ran to the side and Amon turned his head to follow after the Marine.

The Hunter jumped up and kicked off of a pirate's face and the same pirate was hit by some of the darts and began to scream in pain as they ate away at his clothes and patches of his skin.

He ran across the heads of others quickly and launched in to the air and tackled Amon.

The two went tumbling and rolling across the ground and they rolled. Amon broke away as he came up in the roll and he jumped away.

Jack chased after him and the two clashed again.

* * *

**_Meanwhile_**

Grimm bashed two Pirate's heads together and caught a sword as another slashed for his head, "Don't think so," he said as he punched the man in the face.

Tex landed a solid kick to another Pirate's head and turned around. With a thrust of his pelvis, he shot a bullet from his belt buckle and hit a man in the stomach.

He swung his leg forward as the man fell and landed a kick to his teeth.

Dillon dashed forward and headbutted a Pirate in the genitals and jumped on to his back as he fell. She jumped from head to head and spun, landing a strong kick to the side of another Pirate's head.

She jumped out of the way of another and broke a fourth's wrist when he tried to punch her.

She grinned maliciously as she picked a cutlass that one had dropped and quickly dispatched two pirates by cutting the backs of their legs and parried another.

Rosalya pushed a pirate away and side-stepped a vertical slash and landed a chop to the man's neck to incapacitate him. She 'eeped' as she ducked under an axe and swung her leg, hitting the man square in the groin.

He gave a groan of pain and Rosalya pushed him over as well.

"I've eaten beef jerky tougher than you, dumbasses!" Dillon exclaimed, dispatching two more pirates and picking up a second cutlass.

… … … …

There was a pause in the yells and the fighting.

"I get it!" Jack exclaimed from somewhere.

"Ssshut the hell up!" Amon hissed. And the fighting resumed.

"Your jokes are horrible," Grimm and Tex said in unison as they and Rosalya came running by. Dillon joined them and knocked pirates aside as they ran.

"To the Naval base, I saw them take our weapons there," Tex said, hopping up and delivering a kick to a pirate's face and leaving an imprint of his boot. The four Marines continued to run.

"What idiots…" The indigo haired woman sighed, "They can't do anything right."

Daisuke slowly stood up and some of the pirates stopped in their chase and stumbled back or froze in fear of the giant of a man. He grabbed his chin and the top of his head and twisted his head, the men cringing at the audible pops and snaps, until it was perpendicular to the rest of his body and then twisted his head to the left for the same affect.

The woman cringed slightly and then spoke, "Joining the fight?"

Daisuke grunted and nodded. He slowly made his way in the direction of the Marine base. The woman stood in the same spot and then sighed.

She took a clear glass ball that fit in the palm of hand from a satchel at her side and held her free hand over it.

"Future Scoop."

The ball glowed pink for a brief second before images began to play and see could see clearly the four Marines running towards the base. She yawned slightly and started walking that direction.

* * *

"Goddamn these guys are persistent!" Grimm said as he ducked, a tomahawk flying over his head and embedding itself in a tree with a dull 'thunk'.

"At least they don't have the guns yet!" Dillon said optimistically.

Loud bangs rang through the night air and bullets whizzed past their heads prompting them to increase speed.

"God dammit Dillon!" The gunslinger, Tex, and the cyborg shout in unison.

"I'm trying to look on the damn bright side, you pessimistic bastards!"

"Well Stop!"

Grimm fell back some feet from the Naval Base and his palms opened up for bombs to slide in to his palms, "Double Bomb!" He spun around and threw them at the oncoming pirates. He quickly took six sticks of dynamite from his person and held them between his fingers.

"Daisy Chain!" He ignited them and threw one after another. Explosions from one sent others flying in different directions where they exploded soon after.

"One of you better get Caroline to me in one piece!" Grimm yelled after his squad.

"Let's scratch it to mess with him…" Dillon whispered.

"I heard that, you damn pipsqueak!" the shipwright shouted. Before anymore insults could be hurled, a large boulder sailed through the air through the column of black smoke Grimm had created and over their heads where took out a large portion of the Naval base.

Heads whipped around to see a large man walk through the smoke.

"Grimm?" Tex asked.

"Get going you cowboy wannabe…" he said, causing Tex's eyebrow to twitch in annoyance, "I can hold off tiny."

They were already running before he finished talking, "Good luck!"

"WAH! You guys are just going to leave me like?! That dude is freaking ginormous!"

"You said you could handle it!" Dillon shouted back as they the three of them continued to run off.

His eyebrow started to twitch, but he did say that so not much could be done. He sighed and grumbled something incoherent, muffled further by the bandages around his face. He stared down Daisuke and the pirates that gathered around him.

Grimm's hands balled in to a first and loud whirring sound could be heard emanating from his arms. He raised them over his head and brought them down, stabbing his steel fingers in to the earth. He grunted and began to pull, the whirring become louder still.

Cracks appeared in the earth, "All right! …Ergh!" He grunted once more as he pulled up a large slab of earth and held it over his head with noticeable signs of stress. Some of the pirates backed away but others stood their ground.

Daisuke looked down upon the tinier man with indifference.

"I'm about to rock you…" Grimm said as he took a bracing stance and reared back to throw, "Like a hurricane."

He threw the large slab through the air.

* * *

Amon dashed between the trees fluidly with heavy footsteps chasing him from some distance behind. He dodged to the side as a sharp stone embedded itself in the tree he passed.

He slid to a halt and looked around as stones struck trees with dull thunks all around him but none made physical contact with his body.

Amon was struck between his shoulder blades causing him to lurch forward and he spun around, firing a barrage of acidic darts that doused a bush and ate away at it. His left knee was hit from the side and he fell but used his hand to turn his body to sweep the attacker's legs but no one was there.

He whirled around at the sound of a thunk against a tree and his eyes narrowed. His body started to change.

"Ahhh! Die!" Amon exclaimed in his anger. He was taller than before and his skin was slightly green and scalier than before. His mouth was open to reveal four vicious looking long fangs.

He fired a barrage of poison darts from his cobra hood which hit a tree some feet away and began to eat away at the bark.

"Come out!" The Cobra hissed dangerously.

"Who're you yelling at?" Jack asked from behind. Amon's eyes widened considerably and he jumped away just as something heavy came crashing down. he rolled and hopped back on to his feet, glaring in Jack's direction but his eyes widened. His expression changed from anger to something akin to shock.

Jack was slightly taller now as well and his visible skin had a scaly texture. He was grinning, revealing purplish teeth with a yellowish slim forked tongue. The most shocking change was the long scaly tail that went to the ground.

"What is your devil fruit?" Amon asked as his skin slowly started to change to a darker shade of green. He slowly dropped in to a fighting stance.

Jack shrugged, "No harm in telling you I guess, it's the Tokage Tokage no Mi…" The Hunter of the crew brought his hands out of the pockets of his hoodie and grabbed the hem to pull it over his head.

He tossed the dark green hoodie aside and dropped in to his own fighting stance.

"Komodo Dragon model," The Hunter said.

His arms from his hands to his shoulders were covered in few greenish-grey scales and his fingernails had sharpened in to purplish claws.

Amon glared at the Marine standing before him and began to shake with visible anger, his own fingernails sharpened and his hood opened wider ever so slightly, the ends connected to his shoulders and his temples.

Jack's tongue flicked at the air and both waited for the other to make a move.

"My speed can't be matched!" Amon hissed dangerously. Both dashed forth and exchanged fast strikes. They hands were nothing but blurs as they attacked, blocked and dodged, "Devil fruit or not, I am Amon the Cobra, you're nothing! Do you underssstand?"

"Yep…" Jack knocked both of Amon's arms away with his own and stepped forward with a kick to his chest, "You like to talk a lot," he said with a grin.

Amon stumbled back and then lunged forward with his claws. Jack jumped back and dived to the side immediately after as the Cobra fired a barrage of poison darts.

"Go ahead and run!" Amon taunted, "I'll find you! I'm the hunter and you're my prey…" He hissed as he glanced around the darkened forest. In the night he had the advantage, his senses were heightened and in a place like this: a forest, the night, in his mind he had the clear advantage.

"Who's running?"

Amon was blindsided. Jack delivered a strong punch to the side of his head that sent him sailing through the air. The Cobra twisted his body and flipped through the air. He hooked his legs around a branch and they coiled as if he had no bones at all.

Amon stopped, now hanging upside down.

He looked up with a grin that immediately disappeared. He dropped down and Jack's claw passed over his head.

The criminal tackled Jack's mid-section and he grabbed the Cobra and tossed him away with impressive strength.

"Accid Barrage!" Amon hissed and fired a rain of poison darts from his cobra hood and Jack ran. He jumped behind a tree that was put under heavy fire.

The Cobra turned around on the spot as he saw a larger shadow dashed through the trees for more cover. He doused every inch of the immediate area in his acidic poison.

"Venom Bite!" Jack burst out of the tree tops and came down behind Amon and sank his sharp teeth in to the man's shoulder before he could react.

Amon howled in pain and whirled around with a back hand that found its mark on Jack's cheek and sent the marine reeling back.

He lunged forward and delivered lightning quick jabs to Jack's stomach and spun around on the spot and delivered a roundhouse kick to man's head.

Jack recovered and attacked with his own barrage, though slower. He jumped back to spin with his tail but Amon jumped over it and spun in midair, delivering yet another, stronger roundhouse kick to Jack's head.

The Marine stumbled and Amon put the fingers of his right hand together and stabbed the sharp claws at Jack's back.

Jack moved out of the way and spun around, his tail sweeping Amon's feet out from under him.

He hissed dangerously and slithered away just as Jack's fist came down. Amon the Cobra hopped back on to his feet and both of them took their fighting stances.

"You're making me angry…" Amon hissed. He flexed his claws but Jack didn't flinch, "It'sss time I ssshowed you why I am known as Amon the Cobra…" He started to grow in height and his skin began to darken and become scalier and his face elongated. His skin became black and his chest down to his abdomen and the underside of his hood turned a golden yellow. He hissed dangerously, his fangs dripping acidic poison on to the ground.

Jack's smile never faltered in the slightest.

Amon was now a little over eight feet in height with black scales that shimmered in the light of the moon overhead. A long tail grew from the base of his spine and began to coil on the ground. He crossed his legs and used his coiled tail to hold himself off of the ground.

"Hebi Hebi no Mi, Cobra Model…" he hissed, "Are you ssscared yet?" Amon asked.

The Hunter opened his mouth to answer but couldn't as Amon lunged at him with lightning speed. The Cobra wrapped one hand around Jack's throat and slammed the back of his head in to a nearby tree.

His other hand balled in to a fast and Amon unleashed a barrage of speedy punches.

The marine hacked up blood and saliva and hunched over the moment Amon stopped his assault but the back of his head was once again slammed back against the tree. His shades flew off of his face and hit the ground with a light clatter as Amon continued to attack.

"Gah!" Jack hacked up more blood, freckling Amon's face with the red substance.

Amon laughed almost gleefully as he jumped and slammed both of his feet in to Jack's chest. The impact made a shallow dent in the tree behind him and the Cobra rolled backwards and hopped back on to his feet.

The Hunter slumped to the ground panting heavily. He leaned forward and got on to his hands and knees trying to catch his breath, trying to recover.

"Are you sssared?" Amon asked, "Look up, I want to sssee the fear in your eyesss… I want to sssee the light fade away asss my venom overtakesss you."

Jack's panting slowly turned in to chuckling and he grabbed his sunglasses as he rose back on to his feet. He raised his head and Amon's eyes widened and he took a step back.

"As you can see, there's a bit of a problem with that..." Jack said as he returned his sunglasses to their place and smiled.

"Y…You're blind?... BLIND?!" Amon shouted, his tone a mix of anger and fear.

"Yep."

"But… But how did you keep finding me? I am A Hunter! I left no trail!" Amon snarled.

Jack tapped his nose and his forked tongue flicked out, "I do have other sense, you reek of death and blood… I had to keep myself from retching at the putrid taste…" He then tapped his ears, "Your breathing… Your heart beat… That's as clear as can be to me."

Amon began to shake in rage again and the Blind Hunter chuckled.

"Still believe that _you're_ the hunter and _I'm _the prey?" Jack asked. He spit out some blood and wiped more from the corner of his mouth.

"Bassstard! Accid Barrage!" Amon let loose another rain of acid darts that Jack dodged. Thte Cobra quickly jumped in to the trees and slithered speedily and stealthily from branch to branch.

'_Thisss isss my domain! No marine will defeat me! No! I cannot go back to that hell! I won't!' _

Amon was stopped in mid-air by a hand wrapping around his wrist.

"How's it going?"

He was dragged through the air and spun around before he was thrown through the air.

Amon flipped and slid across the ground. His glaring slitted eyes looked up to see Jack with that same smile on his face.

The Marine tapped his nose, "Remember?"

Amon glared and lunged with lightning speed as he screamed, "Then I'll break that damned nose!" His punch connected with a loud crack and Jack reeled back from the impact, blood immediately pouring. He quickly grabbed Jack's shirt and pulled him in to bite him but he was caught by his throat.

Jack delivered a powerful punch to Amon's face and the Cobra flipped through the air and landed safely on his feet before taking to the trees a second later.

He ran after him but slid to a stop as Amon dived down towards him from the tree tops with his fangs bared, "I'll rip out that tongue asss well!"

The Blind Hunter smirked and jumped back.

Amon moved with quick speed and the two began another exchange of swift blows, Amon with the clear speed advantage over Jack but the Blind Hunter using his strength to his own advantage and landing powerful hits.

"Acid Claw!" The Cobra knocked away both of Jack's arms and slashed up with his claws in an X motion.

Jack jumped back but hissed in pain as the claw marks started to burn. The acid began to eat away at the fabric of his tank top and his skin as well but stopped after only a few seconds.

Amon grinned, "What now?"

The Blind Hunter didn't respond right away and tore away the remains of his shirt. Amon's grin soon disappeared and was replaced by a face of rage, his fists began to visibly shake with his rage.

"WHY ARE YOU SSSMILING?!" He shrieked, "Ssstop Mocking me with that damned sssmile, you trasssh!" Amon dashed for Jack, who delivered a swift high kick to hiss chin in the blink of an eye that sent the man stumbling back.

The Snake zoan Fruit user recovered and dropped in to his fighting stance.

Jack chuckled and stretched his arms, "I'm not mocking you, I just like to smile. This was a fun hunt…" Amon's eyes widened at this, "It's been a while I guess…" The blind man looked up to the moon overhead with a smile. He kicked off his boots and moved them to the side.

"How were you able to find me ssstill? Even usssing your tongue to track me, that only offers away to follow, not keep on the exact path."

"Remember that bite?" Jack replied.

Amon narrowed his slitted eyes…

* * *

"_Venom Bite!" Jack burst out of the tree tops and came down behind Amon and sank his sharp teeth in to the man's shoulder before he could react. Amon howled in pain and whirled around with a back hand that found its mark on Jack's cheek and sent the marine reeling back._

* * *

Jack worked his neck, garnering a couple loud pops, "I injected you with a non-lethal poison, nothing dangerous, but…" His muscles twitched a smirk spread across his face, "It allows me to track your whereabouts, there could be three of you and I could pick you out easily with that poison."

Amon narrowed his eyes and bared his fangs and hissed dangerously.

He moved to attack but stopped as he saw Jack become larger, his muscles expand slightly and his skin become scalier and shift to a greenish-grey color. Once his transformation was complete he was around the same height as Amon now, if a tad shorter. He was lean and muscular with clawed hands and toes. He still wore his shades.

Jack looked in Amon's direction and his forked tongue flicked out.

"Komodo Dragon model… Badass right?"

"Accid Claw!" Amon lunged with lightning speed.

"Komodo Slash!" Jack lunged forward with his own claws that glinted under the moonlight and slashed.

* * *

"The Fuck!? I balanced that on your forehead! I call shenanigans! And Bullshit!"

A large fist came straight for him.

"Oh man! This is might hurt…"

* * *

**And Fin! Chapter 5 done and done.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first part of the action and we're not done yet! Hehehe.**

**So if there are any questions or whatever, feel free to ask and I'll get back to you.**

**I'm out, until next time!**


	6. Combat Part 2: Explosive Rage

**Feedback was awesome! If you guys liked part one, then you'll love this one! But first… I've been a complete airhead because I haven't given credit where credit is Due, Let me thank you awesome people who submitted the characters that have Shown up so far, this isn't all of them…**

**Jack Kyrue – Traveling Master**

**Dillon Queen – DementedRainbows**

**Tex Western – Mr. Scary Face**

**Rosalya Rin – The Amazing Blue Fox**

**John – crossoverfanofanime**

**Kendrick Benedict - Aristomacho**

**I believe that is everyone for now, but I'll have another by the end of the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Wahoo!" Grimm jumped back as Daisuke brought his fist down with a resounding crash. The Shipwright was knocked off of his feet by the small quake the impact made and a trio of pirates attempted to attack him.

He threw a trio of dynamite sticks at them and they exploded, erecting a wall of black smoke and flames between Grimm and Daisuke.

The goliath of a man merely swung his arm through the smoke and dispersed it. He took a couple heavy footsteps and stared down at Grimm with an indifferent, blank stare. The cyborg's right eyebrow twitched and his jaw set. He'd be lying if he said that he wasn't unnerved by the man's stare, and sheer size was also a factor.

Grimm reached in to his pockets and extracted three small round explosives.

"Here comes the boom," Grimm stated with a grin underneath his bandages. Daisuke swung one of his massive arms and Grimm hoped up and ran up the length of his arm. The giant swung his other arm and Grimm barely managed to jump away.

The cyborg let loose a rain of bombs and brought out one bomb after another from somewhere on his person while in mid-air. The pirates' screams were drowned out by the blasts. Debris was scattered along with a human limb or two. Black smoke and flames covered a large portion of the ground.

Grimm touched down on the ground and pumped his fists in to the air, "And that's how Grimm Redgrave gets the job done!" He exclaimed. He then put his hands on his hips and nodded at the sight of the blaze and the smoke rising in to the air.

"Really is beautiful… Huh?" His eyes narrowed seeing something large move within the flames. A large shadow rose up swung its large arms, dispersing the flames and smoke in with a strong gust, revealing itself to be Daisuke, with only minor burns and scratches and slightly torn clothing.

Grimm took a couple steps back, both for distance and out of surprise. The amount of explosives he used should have caused more damage than that.

'_Shit…' _He thought, gritting his teeth.

"I'm going to crush your skull now…" Daisuke spoke in a low, rumbling voice as he raised one of his heavily muscled arms over his head. Grimm's eyes widened, his feet rooted to the ground.

'_Move… Move!' _He screamed in his mind, but his body wouldn't respond.

Daisuke's arm swung down towards him.

'_C'mon C'mon C'mon! MOVE!' _

**CRASH! **

The impact caused a miniature quake the shook the immediate area and any pirates running on to the scene were felled. Daisuke's forearm was partially in the earth, chunks upturned around his muscular arm.

"Close but no cigar!" Grimm said, just to left of Daisuke's arm, on his rear end, panting. He got up and slammed his mechanical fists together. He brought them apart quickly and bombs rolled in to his hands.

"Double Bomb!"

He jumped back just as he threw them and was propelled farther back by the explosion. He rolled back and on to his feet and grinned for a brief second, it disappeared as Daisuke ran out of the smoke at an impressive speed for one his size and he was upon Grimm in seconds.

"Oh man!"

Daisuke swung one of his arms and Grimm held out both hands. He blocked the arm with his palms and was sent flying through the air. He landed in the brush…

Daisuke raised both of his hands and jabbed his fingers in to the earth. With little effort he pulled up two large chunks of rock and threw them with little effort towards the downed shipwright.

Both chunks exploded in mid-air in a shower of pebbles and dust.

Grimm jumped out of the brush and took out three dynamite sticks which he broke in half and tossed in to the air. Daisuke didn't even flinch as he was covered by a black powder and more surrounded his feet.

He swung his arm and Grimm jumped back but was thrown through the air by a powerful gust.

The Marine rolled across the ground and recovered. He broke three more sticks and tossed them at Daisuke, the black powder landing around his feet and on his clothes.

"Nnn…" Daisuke grunted and swung his arm again, throwing Grimm through air and in to the brush. The goliath of a man wrapped one of his large hands around a palm tree and in a matter of seconds ripped it from the ground.

"Time for the big finale!" the shipwright said, taking more round bombs from his person. Daisuke threw the chunk of earth at breakneck speeds. Grimm jumped in to the air and yelped in pain as his leg was clipped which caused him to flip.

Daisuke the Rampage swung his arm to hit the marine out of the air, but Grimm twisted his body and dodged the large limb and threw the bombs. Three went to the ground, two struck the giant's body and the last hit the middle of the man's forehead.

Explosions lit up the sky and the explosive powder that Grimm had spilled on to Daisuke's clothes and around his feet ignited in flames and another larger explosion engulfed the giant of a man.

Grimm was thrown through the air and hit through ground with a thud. He sat up and grinned at the flames and the column of black smoke rising in to the night sky. He pumped his fists in to the air again.

"I, Am a Fucking Genius!" He exclaimed. He got up and dusted himself off but a second later was thrown off of his feet by a powerful gust and another miniature quake. He looked up and saw two burnt and blackened arms outside of the flames that were greatly diminished now. They swung outwards and dispersed the flames with the gusts they created.

Daisuke took a few lumbering steps forward. His clothes were torn in places and his skin was blackened and there were even areas where patches of skin were gone, though the flames had cauterized the wounds. No bleeding but there appeared to be some damage, but the goliath of a man was standing, unflinching, indifferent.

"That hurt…" He grumbled, scratching at one of the cauterized wounds.

"The fuck?! I balanced that on your forehead! I call bullshit! And shenanigans!" Grimm shouted. His eyes widened seeing a large fist heading for him at incredible speeds.

"Oh man! This might hurt…" He murmured, crossing his arms just before the impact. He grunt as the powerful punch sent him flying back and he cried in pain as he hit a tree. Hard.

"THAT HURT!" Daisuke roared, Grimm being shaken by the sheer volume and falling on to one knee. The Giant raised both arms over his head and brought them down, upturning chunks of earth and throwing rocks in every direction. He did this again and again and he roared to the sky.

'_Holy shit…' _Grimm thought.

* * *

**Naval Base...**

"What the hell was that?" Dillon inquired. She, Tex and Rosalya were currently breaking through the weakened and partially destroyed walls of the Naval Base trying to find their weapons.

"Grimm…" Tex said, kicking a door down. He poked his head in and grumbled something incoherent.

"Not this one…" He ran in to the room and ran through a wall in to the next, "Not this one either… I swear if someone stole my guns…" He said more to himself.

"Don't get your panties in a knot, Tex," Dillon said.

"He wears panties?! Oh my…" Rosalya blushed, looking Tex up and down. The cowboy sighed and shook his head in the negative, a light blush on his cheeks.

"She was kidding… I don't!" He grumbled, "Tch... why'd I get stuck with you two perverts?" He grumbled quietly. He raised his head at the sound of a rustling and all three of them remained quiet.

"Get down!" Tex suddenly shouted, grabbing both Dillon and Rosalya and diving to the ground. Not even a second later bullets burst through the wall and whizzed over their heads.

"Stay low! Get farther inside!" Tex said.

* * *

The indigo haired woman stood outside amongst ranks of pirates with rifles and pistols as they fired every bullet. She watched the three marines running through the halls low to the ground trying to avoid the gun fire as it tore through the naval base.

"Half of you aim lower…" She told them sternly. They did so without question.

She waved her hand over the orb and the images changed from the three Marines to a lone, large figure sitting on a cliff overlooking the sea. She narrowed her eyes while she flipped a few stray strands of hair over her shoulder.

'_What are you up to?' _She thought.

She waved her hand over the orb again and returned the image of the three marines. The male of the group burst through another door and used a chair to break a window in to another part of the building.

"I want a group of you to come with me, the rest of you keeping firing on the building," She commanded.

"Yes ma'am!" They chorused. A group of pirates readied cutlasses and knives with pistols at the ready as well and followed the indigo haired woman as she made her way in to the forest around the sides.

"Be ready…" She told them. She watched the orb in her hands and stopped, "Three… two… one, here they come."

Just as she finished speaking Tex, Rosalya and Dillon burst through one of the side doors with their respective weapons in hand, Tex carrying Grimm's cannon on his back also.

"Go."

The indigo haired woman watched as the group of pirates obeyed her command and rushed in. Dillon grinned and clashed with two and quickly dispatched them by cutting the backs of their legs. She tossed one of her hook swords in to the air and linked the blades. She swung and scattered the group of pirates that attempted to surround her.

Rosalya utilized a Kusarigama, a small scythe on a length of chain, and whirled the deadly scythe above her head. She whipped it and slashed the ground, throwing two pirates off their feet and she pulled it back in time to deflect a sword attack. She grabbed the short scythe and slammed the base in to the Pirate's neck, effectively knocking him out. Rosalya tossed he weapon in to the air and began to spin it once again by its chain.

Tex dispatched two quickly by shooting their kneecaps and dashed forth and pistol-whipped a third. He blocked a downward slash with the barrel of one of his guns and kicked the man in the gut.

Rosalya moved in a dance like motion and waved her kusarigama twice, two pirates being dropped by shallow gashes appearing on their chests. The indigo haired woman casually flipped a few stray strands over her shoulder.

"Hey!"

The woman stepped back just as Dillon slashed downwards and the short swordsman spun in place. The indigo haired woman jumped back, only receiving a small cut in her blazer.

"You…" She glanced out of the corner of her eyes to Tex pointing a gun at her leg, "What's your name?"

"…Maka Tatsumi," She said in a slightly bored tone. She looked around and saw that the group of pirates that had accompanied her were all unconscious, "Apparently you marines are tougher than we thought," she mused quietly.

A loud crash caught their attention followed by a series of explosions that illuminated the sky briefly in the distance.

"Rosa…" Tex said as he took the cannon off of his back, "Take Grimm his cannon, help him out, we can handle this one."

Their Navigator nodded and stowed her kusarigama away and hefted the large cannon on to her back and ran off to help their Shipwright.

Maka sighed and swept some stray bangs out of her face, "So… What now? You two going to _arrest_ me?" She asked in a bored tone, inspecting the nails of her free hand.

"That's the plan!" Dillon said with a grin, looking the woman up and down.

Maka slowly shook her head and raised the orb until it reflected Tex's face, "I can handle the girl, you'll be annoying though… Face Yourself," The orb gave off a bright pink glow that caused both Dillon and Tex to cover their eyes.

Seconds later it was over and they uncovered their eyes. Tex's eyes widened…

Standing there was a black and white copy with stark white face, its clothing consisting of black and white inverted colors of Tex's own clothing, even the guns he held were made of black steel.

"What the hell?" He muttered in shock.

"Shikaku Shikaku no Mi ability, Face Yourself, it creates an embodiment of your rage…" Maka explained. He glanced at Tex, "Tex Western…" And then Dillon, "Dillon Queen…" He brushed a few stray strands out of her face, "Yeah, I know who you are."

"Shikaku Shikaku no Mi…?" Dillon murmured, watching the copy of Tex

**(The copy shall be known as 'Xet')**

Tex slowly raised both of his guns and Xet mimicked his movements exactly. Tex lowered one gun and still Xet mirrored him. Tex raised both guns and fired two shots and a third from his belt buckle. Sparks flew and six crumpled bullets fell to the ground between them, smoke rising from Xet's belt buckle and both gun barrels as well.

"That… Might be a problem," Dillon said.

"Not for me!" Tex dashed forth and Xet mimicked him every step. Instead of shooting, Tex lashed out with a high kick and Xet did the same. Their legs crossed and both jumped back. Tex lunged forward, aiming to pistol whip his copy but Xet countered it and sparks flashed between their crossed guns.

"C'mon!"

The two lashed out, jabbing and swinging their guns. Xet mirrored Tex's every move and the two were deadlocked with every kick, punch and bullet.

Tex and Xet each pointed a gun at the other. Tex narrowed his eyes…

Xet's mouth split in to a wide grin from ear to ear revealing pure black teeth that reflected no light, shocking Tex. He jumped to the side as Xet fired a bullet from his belt buckle.

'_He was just mirroring me to catch me off guard…' _He thought. Xet and Tex fired at the same time and their bullets clashed halfway. Xet dashed forth and his poncho was clipped by a bullet from Tex and the two clashed again.

The Gunslinger jumped back and lunged forward in a quick movement and thrust his foot forward in to his copies stomach. A shot rang out and black blood stained the back of the copies shirt. Maka's eyes widened slightly as Xet stumbled back.

Tex's shoe had a hole in the heel where a thin trail of smoke was rising from, "Didn't know about those did you?" He asked with a slight smirk.

The doppelganger smirked and the hole in his stomach healed almost instantly, "He's made of rage, as long as you're still angry, he's not going away," Maka explained and with that Xet ran in to the woods and Tex gave chase seeing he was heading in the direction of Grimm's fight.

"Dillon, take care of her!" He called back.

"Will do!" the short swordsman replied and she took her fighting stance, locking eyes with Maka who looked away seconds later.

Dillon grinned, "If you let me feel your boobs, I'll let you go, you don't seem so bad…" She said, making Maka's eyes widened slightly and blush lightly.

"No way!" Maka said. Dillon shrugged and jumped forward with a downward slash. Maka side-stepped it and avoided the series of slashes that followed, She back-flipped gracefully as the shorter girl attacked with her swords linked, spinning around and slashing anything nearby.

Maka's eyes widened as she jumped back. She had seen a brief glint of steel and suddenly her blazer opened the buttons broken, revealing her white sports bra that accentuated her bust and a small tear appeared in that as well.

She blushed fiercely and pulled her blazer together to cover herself. Dillon was grinning all the while.

"Wow… Let me guess, D?... They looked pretty close to E's though… Hmm…" The swordsman quietly mumbled to herself while tapping the back of one of her swords against her shoulder.

"Pervert…" Maka said with a light smirk, narrowing her brownish ember eyes at the same time, a light blush on her cheeks, _'Dammit, I didn't think she was that fast, I have to distract her then…' _She thought, bringing her orb out.

Dillon shook her head and blinked, seeing the orb glowing with a pink aura, "Bring it! Nothing beats the original!" She said with a grin.

"Sweet Bliss…" she said softly. The aura grew brighter and Dillon's arms seemed to go limp, she dropped her swords, "I don't have the time to waste, not with Daisuke like he is, you can thank me later…"

* * *

***Dillon's Mind* **

_Dillon Queen looked around as the landscape became clear to her. The sky was bright blue and fluffy clouds covered the expanse of this new world for as far as her eyes could see. Trees grew here and there and it was all truly a breathing taking and beautiful scene._

_But what caught her attention more so than the scenery were the hundreds of beautiful women with gorgeous, curvaceous figures and best of all…_

"_BOOBIES!" She cheered. She ran out to the edge of the cloud platform she stood on and jumped. One of the women caught her and Dillon buried her face between the woman's voluptuous globes of flesh. The women giggled and began to crowd…_

_Dillon never stopped smiling._

* * *

***Reality* **

Dillon was still standing; her eyes were shimmering and glazed over while some drool escaped her. She was grinning from ear to ear and murmuring incoherently.

Maka nodded, her technique having been a success. She used one of her hands to keep at least the top of her blazer together to conceal her cleavage and used the other to hold her orb. She switched images.

She shook her head at the outcome of Amon's battle with the Hunter, Jack.

The images switched to Xet and Tex running parallel through the woods and shooting at one another. The technique had a limited range, so it was only a matter of time and she would be far enough away that the Gunslinger wouldn't be much if any trouble.

Then she came to Daisuke versus the one with the foul mouth, the one name she hadn't learned. She watched as a large explosion filled the orbs filled of vision and she closed her eyes from the brightness of the flames.

She deactivated her fruit abilities and stored the orb away and quickened her pace. If she was right, she had a better option than helping out her two _former_ captains, no use helping them now…

* * *

The goliath of a man slammed his fists in to the ground and set his enraged sights on Grimm.

"I will squash you like a bug!" He snapped. Grimm got back up and spread his feet.

He reached behind his head and tightened the bandana he wore.

"Bring it on, Tiny!" Grimm challenged, "Let's go! Let's see who's stronger!" He barked with a grin underneath his bandages.

Daisuke dug his large fingers in to the earth and growled. Veins popped up along his arms and his arms seemed to increase in size. He pulled himself forward and pulled his body off of the ground and launched himself high in to the air.

"CRUSH!" He yelled as he raised his arms over his head.

Grimm spread his feet apart slightly more and balled his left hand in to a fist. A loud whirring sound began to emanate from his left arm.

He reached over with his right hand and pressed it against his left shoulder…

"Release Left Restraints!" He said. Steam poured out from between the bandages and angled wing-like appendages extended from the sides of his left shoulder and wrist.

He crouched low and glared at Daisuke as the massive man came falling back down to earth.

More steam poured out at a faster rate and he launched up. Daisuke brought his own left arm back and both men threw their punches. Their fists collided and a short shock wave rustled the trees around them.

Daisuke's veins pulsed wildly and Grimm's arm began to whir loudly.

"C'mon C'mon C'mon!" He grunted under his breath. Daisuke grinned seeing the cyborg struggle and pushed forward, the muscle of his left arm expanding ever so slightly.

"C'mon! Max it out!" Grimm cried. He started to push forward, surprising Daisuke. A second later though, his arm sparked and parts disconnected, tearing through the bandages around his bicep and the steel around his hand and wrist cracking.

All of his strength disappeared…

"NO!" Grimm yelled.

"YATAHAHAHAHA!" Daisuke laughed, "TIME TO SWAT THE ANNOYING FLY!"

The giant pushed Grimm back with his left arm and swung his right, hitting the cyborg out of mid-air and sending him flying at breakneck speeds in to the trees, breaking through quite a few branches.

Daisuke came crashing back down to earth, laughing boisterously. His ears picked up the sound of heavy panting and snapping twigs and rustling grass. Grimm stepped out in to the light...

His left arm was dangling uselessly at his side, a couple parts falling away from the gaps in his bandages. Blood stained the bandages around his mouth and the bandages around his right forearm were torn and the steel dented.

He clenched and unclenched his still useable hand a couple times, not saying a word.

"A resilient insect you are… A cockroach, that's what you are! I wonder…" Daisuke paused. He raised his arms over his head again and slammed them down in a show of strength, "If I ripped your head off, would you still be able to fight?"

Grimm raised his hand and by extension, his middle finger, making the giant of a man growl in anger. He and made a 'come at him' motion with his middle finger, "Come over here and find out, I'm just getting started!"

"RRAAAGGGH!"

He moved to intercept Daisuke but something else caught his attention.

"Grimm!"

The Marine Shipwright looked to the source of the voice just as Daisuke charged at him. His eyes caught something flying through the air and a large grin broke out underneath his bandages. He raised his hand caught a large object by a billowing cloth. He swung it around until it landed on his shoulder, revealing it to be his signature cannon.

"Suck It, Jabroni!" Grimm yelled with orange light visible inside of the cannon. Daisuke swung at him just as he unleashed an explosive blast that struck the giant man in the face. He fired five more that added to the explosion and engulfed the giant in a cloud of black smoke and flames. The man roared to the heavens as he wildly swung his arms to disperse the smoke.

"I call this one the Gatling Mad Shooter!" He said. The multiple barrels fired in rapid succession, smaller and faster explosive shots that bombarded Daisuke.

"Rosa! Join in! The more the merrier!" Grimm exclaimed. The girl nodded and began to spin her kusarigama over her head. The sharp blade whizzed through the air and whistled as it spun.

She slashed and a sharp wave of air cut through the smoke and Daisuke could be seen being moved. She fired two more waves causing the criminal to howl in rage as it caused some unseen damage.

He swung one of his massive arms and hit a barrage of Grimm's explosive shots and charged out of the smoke, this time his target was Rosa.

She jumped back and swung her kusarigama, a sharp wave cutting a shallow gash across Daisuke's chest but he was undeterred.

Grimm flew through the air and landed a dropkick to the giant's head.

"Back off!"

"RRAGH!" The giant pushed back and swung at Grimm but his arm was stopped, a chain wrapped around his wrist. He glanced over to see Rosa holding on to the chain to keep him from attacking, but she was showing visible strain.

He gave a tug and she was pulled off of her feet but before he could do anything else, his face was bombarded by a trio of explosive shots that knocked him off of his feet.

"Rosa!" Grimm jogged over to her, "Not hurt are ya?" He asked.

Her eyes seemed to light up despite the situation and shook her head vigorously, "Not at all, Grimm! Thank you for asking!" She hugged him tightly.

"… I was just asking, didn't want to hear you complaining on the way back," He grumbled, thankful for the bandages around his face to hide his blush. Rosa deflated and stepped back with a pout on her face.

"That's so mean!"

"When am I nice?" Grimm countered.

"Griiiimm!" Rosa whined. He grumbled something unintelligible.

"RRRAAGH!"

Both Marines were shocked and shaken by the mighty yell. Daisuke slammed his fists in to the ground, throwing Rosa off balance but the cyborg caught her with his good arm. The giant of a man took heavy steps out of the smoke, his muscles were bulging, twice the size they were previously and veins visible against the stretched skin.

His eyes were glowing red and he was gritting his teeth hard enough to leave small fractures.

Grimm stepped forward and both he and Rosalya prepared their weapons.

"KILL! KILL! KILL!" Daisuke chanted, raising one arm and slamming it down with a thunderous crash and then the other. "KILL! KILL! CRUSH! KILL!"

"Get ready to run if this doesn't work…" Grimm told Rosalya. He made a fist with his right hand and a loud whirring sound could be heard.

"Grimm…" Rosalya said quietly.

"No arguments…" Steam poured from between his bandages and he spread his feet.

"KILL! CRUSH! CRUSH!" Daisuke continued to chant. He set his enraged eyes on the two Marines and raised his head high, "RRRRRRAAAGH!" He released a roar of rage heavenward and charged at the two like a mad bull.

"Stubborn assholes like you really piss me off!" Grimm said, his red eyes glinting briefly. He dashed forth and reared his arm back and dashed forward, "I can't stand it! So let's see whose rage is stronger, that'll decide it!" He challenged.

Daisuke threw his punch. Grimm jumped up and ran up the length of the giant's arm. He threw his punch just as the giant swung at him with his other fist…

* * *

Tex broke through the trees and shot in to the darkness of the forest. Xet was nowhere to be found and he quickly scanned the trees again and again but his doppelganger was gone. The sound of waves crashing reached his ears and the smell of salt water invaded his nostrils. He turned around to see he was on a bare rock cliff overlooking the sea.

His eyes caught something sitting at the edge of where the cliff came to a point, something large. He pulled the hammers of his guns back and readied them to fire as he took a few steps forward.

"You!" Tex called to the figure sitting on the edge, "If you're with these pirates, by the law of the World Government, I advise you to drop any weapons and come along quietly or I will be forced to shoot," Tex said.

The figure sat there looking out of the sea. The moon illuminated him as Tex got closer and he saw the man had greyish hair and wore a tattered brown traveling cloak.

"Why is it you wish to arrest me, Marine?" the man asked in a deep rumbling voice.

"If I'm right, then you're John, and you're one of the conspirators looking to overthrow the World Government like the rest of those pirates," Tex replied.

John didn't respond immediately, "Have they told you of their plans?" He asked, "And why do you assume I am a conspirator as they are, if that is their true intention?"

Tex paused and shook his head before he spoke, "They're amassing firearms and explosives. Even if they aren't planning to overthrow, they're much too dangerous to be left alone. And you, you may not be a part of their crew but you're still guilty for heinous crimes."

nodded, "I see, what might I be guilty of if you don't mind me asking. I apologize for my questions; it has just been much too long since I have been able to talk with someone."

"Slaughtering at entire fucking village, women and children included! Now get up, turn around slowly and disarm!" the Gunslinger commanded with a scowl.

The mysterious giant was silent for a few moments, causing Tex to fire a warning shot that struck just behind the giant and clipped his cloak. John chuckled quietly…

"I see, so that is what the World Government has told you… I must say they are quite skilled at gaining a following, so blind that they fight for them even when they do not know full story behind what they fight for."

"…What?" Tex asked, lowering his guns slightly.

John stood up, revealing himself to be a few heads taller than Tex, and slowly turned around. A breeze came by and disturbed his cloak, revealing a large knife at the man's side and the Gunslinger snapped from his daze. He raised both guns and in the blink of an eye fired off ten of his twelve bullets.

The giant waved his hand in front of him and time seemed to slow…

In an instant just as quickly as he had fired those ten bullets. Ten bullets fell with a light clatter at John's feet. Tex stepped back in apparent shock but his normal stony expression and scowl returned and he raised his guns to fire again.

John raised one hand and closed his eyes.

The Gunslinger hadn't known what happened, but for an instant, things seemed to slow down and he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and heard the rustling of a cloak beside him.

"Heed my warning. If you follow blindly the orders of the World Government, they shall one day lead you to your grave. They care nothing for you, your friends, nor do they care for who they hurt in order to make sure their secrets stay just that. We'll meet again, all of us."

Tex opened his mouth to speak, but once again he felt that instance where things seemed to slow and John was gone.

Tex's mouth opened ever so slightly but nothing came out when he attempted to talk.

"Hey Tex! Where are you?!" A female voice yelled, one he knew to be Dillon's. The Swordsman jumped over a bush and smiled at his back, "What are you doing? There's no one there."

The blond-haired man didn't respond. He holstered his two pistols and shook his head.

"… I thought I saw that copy but he must've been dispersed or something, what about Maka, did you stop her?"

Dillon's expression went from happy to sheepish with a slight blush tinting her cheeks, "Well… Actually… The thing is…"

Tex deadpanned, "What happened?"

"So many boobies!" Dillon whined, "I was wea-!" She abruptly stopped as a pirate burst out of the forest with a cutlass raised over his head but he was downed by a bullet to his shoulder and Tex stomped on the wound causing him to pass out from the pain.

"I'm not even going to ask about where you were going with that sentence…" He murmured as he holstered his weapons, "We should get back."

A large explosion threw them both off of their feet with a miniature quake. They saw flames peeking out over the expanse of treetops and lighting up the sky. A large column of black smoke billowed in to the night sky.

"Yeah… Yeah we should…" Dillon said with a deadpan expression.

* * *

Grimm and Rosalya stood by, both panting lightly. An unconscious Daisuke on the ground severely burned and bruised with a few minor, shallow cuts, his face bruised and swollen with a purplish tint to his skin. His eyes were swollen shut and missing teeth.

Rosalya was outwardly fine, no visible injuries, while the Cyborg had two useless arms dangling at his sides but was seemingly fine as while, though his bandages may have been hiding his injuries.

"Looks like it was mine… and that… Is how Grimm Redgrave… Kicks ass…" He said between pants.

"And me!" Rosalya chimed in happily.

Grimm nodded, "Yeah, and you…" smirking underneath his bandages.

Both of them turned to the sound of a rustling they readied themselves to fight, but relaxed seeing Jack walk out of the trees, back to normal, dragging an unconscious, beaten and bruised Amon behind him.

He gave them a thumbs up, "Piece of cake!"

"Those claw marks say otherwise," Grimm said, spying the claw marks on Jack's chest and some on his arms, as well as his swollen cheek and a few partially visible bruises.

"Ah these are nothing…" He wiped away a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead and whistled, "Did it get hotter all of a sudden? And…" Jack sniffed at the air and coughed a bit, "Is something burning?"

"Weeeellll…" Grimm said, both he and Rosalya looked back at the mass of burning wood that used to be the naval base. Smoke billowed in to the air and the flames illuminated the entire area. Whatever portions of wall or supports that were still standing amongst the wrecked building were quickly being engulfed by the inferno.

"Yeah…. It's nothing, just your imagination…" Grimm said.

"But I can see the building burning too," Rosalya chimed in.

"…Grimm… I hear fire," Jack said, "What did you do?"

"Oh so you immediately blame me?"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" a male and female voice screamed in unison. Dillon and Tex were staring at the flames from the sidelines, "GRIMM, WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Beautiful, right?" Grimm said, staring at the flames and nodding, "It's work of art… Almost makes me tear up a little… Actually that could be the smoke," He coughed a couple times and shook his head.

"… You… You have serious issues…" Tex stated, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Fuck you, you cowboy wannabe," the cyborg sighed, smiling underneath his bandages at the sight of the flames. Tex didn't even open his eyes from pinching his nose and he reached to his side and unholstered a gun, only for Jack to stop him and shake his head.

Tex relented.

"So, who wants to split? We got who we came for," Grimm said.

"Most of them, John escaped," Tex stated.

"The girl they had with them named Maka too," Dillon said, scratching the back of her head.

"Ha! Me and Jack got ours! You suck!" the cyborg laughed. The Gunslinger of the squad pointed a gun at his forehead but he still laughed.

"Say that to my face…" Tex challenged, poking Grimm's forehead with each word he spoke.

The Shipwright pressed his forehead against the barrel and sneered underneath his bandages. His right arm twitched, but only a couple parts fell away and he deadpanned.

"Son of a…"

"Let's just calm down…" Jack spoke up, "Let's get these guys tied up, get back to a boat and head home."

Tex holstered his gun and Grimm used his teeth to pick up his cannon, Caroline, while Rosayla helped him sling it over his shoulder.

"Well you guys can do the tying and I'll… Supervise!" the cyborg said, moving his body to emphasize his temporarily useless arms that hung by his sides.

All five of them were shocked by an explosion and they immediately went for their weapons or took a fighting stance, but relaxed not long after seeing that it was nowhere near close to them but they did notice a column of black smoke rising in to the air.

"Hey…" the swordsman said, "Isn't that where the ship was docked?"

Most of them paled.

"Hey… Look on the bright side!" Grimm said, "At least it wasn't my fault this time!"

"Go to Hell!" All but Rosa yelled.

"I will one day! Ahahaha!"

* * *

**And that's chapter 6 for all of you!**

**'Shikaku' translates 'Sight, sense of sight or vision' which I believe ties in to its abilities well. As for 'Face Yourself' you could think of it as like 'seeing' their own rage. More shall be explained.  
**

**Another Character…**

**Maka Tatsumi – The Amazing Blue Fox**

**If your Character hasn't shown up yet, feel free to ask and I'll tell you, I already have designated parts for the OCs I have, so it's all matter of the chapters!**

**I'm rambling and I apologize *Takes a Breath*…**

**I'm out!**


	7. Marines 69th Branch: Last day?

**Chapter 7.**

**All right, you guys, stepping stone here. This Chapter marks the end of the First Arc, I'll posting the Sagas and Arcs on my profile so you can see what's going on. Also, author's note at the end, because I don't want to bum anybody out before reading.  
**

**It's not bad per say, but what I'm saying is all that good either.**

* * *

It was mid-day; the sun shined brightly hanging overhead in the sky above. A few thin clouds here and there just drifting along but none hindered the sun's rays.

Maka lounged back against the back of her dinghy; book in hand, a romance novel with slightly worn edges and spine. Her other hand was hanging over the side, delicately running one of her fingers over the water's surface.

She had managed to escape with the small vessel and a few rations before the ship 'accidentally' exploded, leaving the five marines and her former Captains stranded.

She just happened to drop a lit match on a trail of gunpowder that conveniently lead to a group of barrels that had yet to be unloaded. Quite a few hours had passed since then and she had passed the time by reading a few of the romance novels she had saved.

"So… What are you going to do now?" She asked out of the blue, looking over the top of her book at John's back, who sat at the head of her little boat.

Talking with the giant of a man was a good way to kill time as well.

"Hmm… I haven't given much thought to it… But I have plenty of time to do so," He said, looking up at the sky, "And yourself?"

Maka took a moment to reply, only doing so with a shrug of her shoulders, "Go with you or something."

John shook his head, "I wouldn't recommend that, let me just say that the Marines are not that fond of me and leave it at that," The man said.

Maka blinked and opened her mouth to speak, but paused, "… All right, whatever you say," And she returned to reading her novel.

John chuckled, "You should show more enthusiasm, perhaps then people would find you likeable," He said jokingly.

"Is this the face of a person who gives a rat's ass about what other's think of them?" Maka asked. Her expression was stony and blank while she flipped another page of her book.

"I suppose you're right about that," John said with a smile. He tilted his head back and looked in to the sky, "Would you mind if we stopped at the next island, Ms. Tatsumi, I'd like a change of clothes from this old cloak."

"Yeah, knock yourself out…" She said blandly, "And you call me Maka."

"All right then, thank you Maka."

The indigo haired woman merely nodded her head and continued to read. After a moment's pause she took out her orb and closed her eyes.

Seconds later she opened them and the images showed the five Marines that had attacked them and defeated her bosses, whom were also there. She was silently thankful that her orb only depicted images and made no noise as Amon could curse with the best of the sailors when he was angry.

Daisuke was silent as always, just sitting there.

She moved the images to one by one show the faces of Bad Company.

When it reached the Shipwright and Navigator, whom dressed as a maid, her eyes narrowed but when her the images moved to the Gunslinger, her eyes softened.

'_You're pretty cute…' _She thought. A light blush tinted her cheeks, _'Ehhh?!'_

* * *

Fleet Admiral Akainu sat behind his desk, diligently looking over and signing documents from the mountain of paperwork that had been dropped off. His assistant, Mui, stood off to his right looking over the clipboard in hand and relaying whatever information that she needed to inform him of.

Fleet Admiral Akainu, a tall, heavily built man with square jaw and strong features that gave him an imposing demeanor. The man who was responsible for the death of Portgas D. Ace and the resignation of former Admiral Aoikiji after a ten day long struggle to see who would claim the position of Fleet Admiral after Sengoku's retirement.

"Another matter, the Naval Base that was built to protect the King's Run in the South Blue was destroyed due to a search and detain mission carried out by a Marine squad from the 69th Branch, One…" Mui paused and flipped a page, "Bad Company."

"And just what warranted such an idiotic move?" He asked, not looking up from the forms he was currently reading.

"From the few reports that were made, a shipwright with knowledge of explosives quote 'Used a little too much gunpowder' and an explosion caught the gunpowder stores that the pirates had been keeping."

"And just who were they sent to capture?"

"Amon the Cobra and Daisuke Waller, wanted serial killers from the East Blue and Grand Line respectively," Mui replied, tucking a few strands of her green hair behind her ear.

Akainu grunted.

Mui cleared her throat and flipped another page, "Reports also state that one of the three prisoners that were being transported was John, also known as-"

"John the Ancient," Akainu interrupted, "Yes, unfortunately I know that name."

"Sir?" Mui asked.

"How is not important, out with it, girl, is there anything else on the mission report?" Akainu asked, leaning back and folding his arms.

"John was the only one to escape capture but the five Marines had no knowledge of his whereabouts after the explosion when they were questioned."

Akainu grunted once again, "Incompetence, though it can't be helped, not with John. Mui, contact Sentomaru and send the PX – 31, 33, 34 and 37 Pacifista units to the two closest islands in two teams. Their mission being to find and eliminate John."

"Yes, sir."

"Also send in Rear Admiral Yamato , I wish to speak with him immediately."

"Yes sir, right away, Fleet Admiral Akainu," And with that, Mui jogged out of the room. Akainu waited for only a few minutes before his doors opened again to reveal the man he sent for.

He was a tanned skin man with short black hair and a short beard that eclipsed his chin. He was dressed in a black suit with white shirt and blue tie to keep the colors of the Marines. Like the other high ranking officials he had a coat draped over his shoulders, though this was also colored black. A long sheathed sword was strapped to his back, being slightly taller than the owner.

"Yes, Fleet Admiral Akainu?" He asked with a salute.

"At ease, Rear Admiral Yamato. I called you here to inform you that you will be accompanying one of the Pacifista teams that will soon be deployed to the South Blue. The Pacifista will be in search of a wanted criminal who is considered to be a high-level threat to the civilian population and the World Government. You shall be conducting reconnaissance and will document any weaknesses that you spot. He may be old but that does not make him any less of a threat."

Yamato nodded, "Sir, I do not see why I cannot engage him after the Pacifista have weakened him or fight alongside them."

"If you fight this man during any time then dig your own grave now Marine and bury yourself to save us the embarrassment of your defeat," Akainu said pointedly.

Yamato's hands slowly balled in to fists.

"I will not risk another embarrassing loss such as yours against the Rogue, Kenshin, which could potentially tarnish the Marines good name."

Yamato's teeth grit and Akainu narrowed his eyes.

"Do I make myself clear, Marine?"

Yamato did not respond for some time. He slowly raised his right hand and saluted, "Sir yes sir, no combat. I understand, sir."

"Good, now go."

Yamato deftly walked out of the room, his coat flowing behind him. The doors shut and Akainu went back to signing forms.

'_John the Ancient, it's been many years since I've last heard that name… Sengoku, you senile old man, your actions have caused this.' _He thought, his grip tightened on the pen in hand and soon smoke started to rise. The pen slowly melted down and black drops dripped on to the paper.

_'I'll finish it.'_

* * *

The marine squad, Bad Company had successfully managed to get off of the Naval Base Island thanks to a passing merchant ship that was heading in the direction of Spirit Brew. Amon and Daisuke had woken up and while the giant of a man remained quiet for whatever reason, Amon was the opposite, having taunted and insulted Jack and the others with every kind of derogatory term under the sun.

They finally reached landed, Jack and Grimm walking up front holding to their prisoner's restraints, Grimm having to have chains wrapped around his torso to drag an unconscious Amon along behind him. Rosa, Dillon and Tex were bringing up the rear ready to immobilize the two criminals if they tried to escape.

"Let's take these two to lock up and grab a drink! Eh? Who's with me?" Grimm asked.

"Yeah! I miss that cute brunette waitress!" Dillon said with a large grin.

Jack, Tex and Rosa agreed in their own ways and dropped off Amon and Daisuke at the Marine lock up for them to await new transport to The Cage and collected their bounties at the same time. They made their way to the King's Road…

"Hey! You guys still owe us mone-" The bartender was silenced by a stack of bills hitting him in the face and his eyes suddenly became beli signs.

"That should cover it! Drinks on us!" Jack announced as the five of them strode inside and the entire bar cheered and raised their mugs and glasses.

"Yes sir!" the Bartender said with the largest grin spread across his face that threatened to rip it two.

The five of them took their seats at their usual table and a brunette waitress came by, "What'll you all have?"

"Whiskey," Grimm said.

"Vodka on the rocks," Tex said, leaning back on the back legs of his chair and propping his feet up.

"Watch it with the foot guns!" Grimm complained, moving a bit to be out of the way of the gun muzzles in Tex's boots.

Jack laughed and placed his drink order, "Rum."

"Juice!" Rosa said with a smile and the other four members of Bad Company deadpanned.

"… Actually, it might be best if she isn't drunk," Jack said with a light chuckle and the others snickered, causing Rosalya to pout.

"Sex on the beach!" Dillon said, wiggling her eyebrows at the brunette. She chuckled and winked at the girl.

"Haha! All right, coming right up, glad you lot are back safe and sound," She said before walking off to get their drinks.

"Oi! I here you Marine dogs fought Amon the Cobra and Daisuke the Rampage…" A male pirate said, taking one of the unoccupied seats at their table, garnering looks from most of them, "Hahaha! I'm surprised you're all not dead!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Grimm asked.

"They've killed dozens of Marines; the lot of you are no exception!" The pirate laughed and his crew gathered behind him and laughed along with him.

Grimm got up from his place and put his foot up on his chair, "Is that so!? Sounds like you're trying to start something!"

"Maybe I am!" The pirate said just as loudly as the shipwright. He took the same pose as Grimm and the two glared at one another, "What are you gonna do about?"

Their argument silenced the entirety of the bar, which was now focused on them, even in mid-drink. The Marine and Pirate glared at one another, imaginary electricity clashing.

"Kick your ass, what else?"

"Then what say you to settling this the old-fashioned way?" The man challenged.

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Grimm asked.

"Aye."

"Hell yes! Waitress! TWO PINTS! BEER!"

The bar erupted in to whoops and cheers and they began to chant, "DRINK! DRINK! DRINK!" while the waitress brought them two wooden mugs. Rosa would be the one to hold Grimm's mug for him to drink as his arms were still useless to him.

The other members of Bad Company got and up stood behind their shipwright and the Pirate took a seat opposite him with his crew behind him.

"Ready?" The Pirate started, raising his mug.

"Set…" Grimm continued, Rosa raising his mug to his lips.

"DRINK!"

* * *

Vice-Captain Katsumi walked briskly and dutifully through the streets of Spirit Brew with a squad of Marines escorting her, keeping pace while marching in ranks. Pirates stayed out of her way and Marines saluted their superior, dropping whatever they were doing, or drinking as it was.

She ordered the Marines to stay outside as they came to their destination. She adjusted her glasses and narrowed her eyes at the door hearing whoops and loud chants from inside.

Katsumi immediately barged in, throwing the doors open with a slam but no one noticed her except a few, now startled, patrons near her. Pirates and Marines were gathered together in large crowd around a small area.

While radiating a bit of murderous intent, she easily pushed aside anyone in her way and made it in to the sidelines of the action. She adjusted classes, both shamed and disgusted by what she saw.

Grimm Redgrave, a Marine of her branch and a Pirate were engaged in a drinking contest, empty mugs on either side and they were still going. Rosa steadily tipped the wooden mug and Grimm took heavy gulps.

The Pirate captain mimicked the action and they were mere seconds apart slamming their mugs down, the waitress quickly bringing them more.

"DRINK! DRINK! DRINK!" Marines and Pirates chanted.

"Wahoo!" Dillon cheered.

Jack drank heavily from his own mug and laughed, his cheeks tinted slightly.

"DRINK! DRINK! DRInk… Drink… drink… drink…" Slowly but surely their chants began to quiet down from all sides. The Marines quickly saluted their superior. Even Bad Company quieted down and Rosa began to lose focus on tipping the mug.

The opposing Pirate had even stopped, leaving Grimm to tip the mug using his chin and empty it and then let it fall to the floor with a clatter.

"Haha! *Hic* I'm winnin'!" Grimm cheered, "Next!" He looked around and saw that everyone had frozen and the rest of the squad was saluting, "Rosa! Next! C'mon, this… this *hic* is matter of pride!"

"Ahem…"

The Shipwright turned in the direction of female clearing her throat and blinked a couple times. As his hazy vision began to clear he finally noticed Vice-Captain Katsumi standing at the head of the crowd, clipboard tucked under one arm and one hand on her hip.

Looking down at him with that icy, disapproving gaze.

He paled, "K-k-k-katsumi…" He stammered, "… … … They were forcing me to drink!" Grimm suddenly exclaimed, whipping around his useless arms, "See!? It was all them, I swear!"

"Bullshit! Don't blame that on us!" All but Rosa yelled at him.

"That will be enough of that!" Katsumi said sternly, she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, "Marine squad Bad Company, you five will follow me to branch headquarters. Captain Newbell wishes to speak with you all." Her tone was serious and a tad Grimm that the more sober members, namely Tex, picked up on.

"Yes ma'am, Vice-Captain Katsumi," They said. The group of six walked out of the bar, Grimm wobbling on his feet, and the ranks of Marines awaiting them outside split in to two groups.

They flanked Bad Company and Vice-Captain Katsumi as they made their way towards their HQ.

* * *

"WHAT?"

"You have to be kidding!"

"Tell me this is some kind of joke!"

"No way!"

Captain Newbell shook his head and looked pointedly at the five marines before him.

"It is no joke, you all are being reassigned."

* * *

John stepped on to the dock of the island they had arrived at and helped Maka up to the dock next. He smiled at the quaint looking village and took a single step forward before a breeze blew past.

He closed his eyes and turned around. He opened his eyes and his eyes were dull.

'_They're coming…'_

* * *

**And that's that for Arc One! Haha! And what better way to do so, then with a Cliffy~**

**Okay, so that note.**

**I actually updated earlier than I wanted to. I felt this chapter could've used a little more work, but that's me. I did this because my computer might just be on its last legs, that's only an assumption though. So, if at some point I don't update for A Long time, let's say a Month and I don't update, then that's the reason, I have no convenient way to update.**

**SO! Next arc, It Will put the Badass in Badassery, in my opinion, not a real word but it could be, work with me here!  
**

**I'm out! Ja!**


	8. A New Day! John's Battle

**Hot damn, 11 reviews! All of the positive feedback, I'm glad you guys are enjoying this! **

**You know what, let me Apologize Right. Now. I kind of wasn't feeling it when I wrote this chapter, so if it seemed fast or was just bad, I sincerely apologize. Something just felt off to me. But that's up to you guys.  
**

**And, as of now, I won't be accepting OCs anymore. I might later on, but for now, I have enough. If I already said you could submit before this, then you can still submit.**

* * *

"I hope the clothes fit, would you like me to re-tailor them?" A woman asked.

"No, my dear, I thank you for your kindness and for these masterly made clothes," John said kindly. Now he was without his traveling cloak and his beard was trimmed, his grey hair was combed and neat from its scraggly appearance before.

He was now dressed in a brown and green plaid shirt, tucked in to his brown slacks. A mountaineers knife on his right hip, large enough for someone of his size.

"Huh, you look a few years younger now," Maka commented.

"Why thank you, Maka," John said.

"You could pass for my great grandpa now, that's a step up from before," She added blandly, flipping a page in one of her novels. John face-faulted and the woman chuckled sheepishly.

"Ehehe…" John chuckled as he rose back on to his feet, "Well, I suppose any compliment is better than none."

The indigo haired girl shrugged and started walking away and John followed.

The giant stopped and looked in to the sky as another breeze blew by. He looked out in to the sea and his eyes narrowed.

Maka turned back to look at him, "John?"

He didn't respond. John nodded solemnly, "I apologize for this…" he raised his hand and a small golden orb appeared in his palm. He waved his arm and the orb created a ring of light.

Maka opened her mouth to question his actions, but was too late.

"Time Twist: Calm…" The ring expanded rapidly and covered the entirety of the island so that nothing would seem out of place.

The colors briefly inverted before returning to normal and the immediate area was moving at a painfully slow pace, even the waves that were visible from where he stood. John began to walk at a steady pace.

"This is my fight."

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

Bad Company all sat around in their car box, all looking none too happy about their current situation. Jack and Tex sat on one side and Grimm, Dillon and Rosa sat adjacent to them.

"This is such bull…" Grimm murmured. Rosa, who was leaning against him, nodded slightly. A saddened expression marred her normally cheery face.

Jack was no longer smiling and even Dillon wasn't as cheery. Tex was scowling as usual, but he had kept quiet the entire trip, just sitting with his arms crossed his and his hat tipped down to shadow his eyes.

"What's done is done…" Jack sighed, "We may as well try to enjoy it."

"How?" Dillon asked, leaning on Rosa.

The Zoan Fruit user didn't respond and instead scratched the back of his head.

"Dammit, this group was formed in South Blue and this new hell hole just isn't right," Grimm said, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"They were orders from Marine HQ…" Tex mumbled, "Not like we had a choice to begin with."

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Bad Company escorted by Vice-Captain Katsumi arrived at the 69__th__ branch headquarters and we brought before Captain Newbell who was finishing a call via Den Den Mushi. The elderly man sighed and looked up from his desk to see his trusty Vice-Captain, and one of his better Marine squads who were showing various stages of intoxication._

_Rosa was the least drunk, if drunk at all, and smiling cheerily as always._

_Tex kept his scowl in place though if one looked close enough, his cheeks were slightly tinted._

_Jack had a 'tell' for his drunkenness, he'd be grinning more than usual and as of now, his grin was spread wide across his face._

_Dillon was the same._

_Grimm… God, he was swaying on his feet and giggling like a fool._

_Newbell pinched the bridge of his nose. So much for trying to be serious with them, most of them would laugh and be difficult… Well, more difficult than usual._

"_Thank you all for coming…" Newbell sighed. Katsumi taking her place by the Captain's side, still looking down upon the squad with a disapproving gaze._

"_First off, I'd like to commend you all on your capture of Daisuke and Amon, a feat not so easily accomplished," The five marines were beaming, though for some that could still be the alcohol, "Second…"_

_In the blink of an eye the old man flew from behind the desk and hit Grimm square in the face with both feet in a dropkick, "DUMBASS NUMBER ONE! YOU'RE FIRST!"_

"_Ugwaah!" Grimm was sent crashing in to the wall._

"_The fuck is going in that head of yours?! You __**Blow Up **__a Marine Naval Base?! Are you insane in the fucking membrane?! Do you realize how much that will cost us?!" Captain Newbell lectured, ranting and raving with steam pouring out of his ears and a face as red as can be._

_Grimm stumbled out of his hole in the wall and staggered drunkenly all about the room, "Ugh… Braa… Any..*Hic* Anyone catch the number *Hic* of that… Ugh, Waver? Ehehehe!" He tipped back, his upper body nearly parallel to the ground and one leg in the air._

_He fell back with a thud._

_Captain Newbell sighed and walked back to his desk._

"_Wait… Shishi, did… did he say dumbass number one?" Dillon whispered quietly. Before anyone had the chance to answer, Captain Newbell flew at them again, this time hitting Jack in the face, "DUMBASS NUMBER TWO!"_

"_Gwah!" Jack was sent flying back and crashing next to the Grimm-shaped hole made in the wall._

"_LESSER DUMBASS!" He shouted, pointing a finger at the blind Hunter._

"_Captain, you're yelling when it isn't needed," Katsumi said in an official tone and Newbell thanked her. He cleared his throat._

"_Thank you…" He then set his sights on Jack, "Now, you're less of a dumbass then dumbass number one, but still a dumbass! You forgot to extract the damn tracking pheromone from Amon! Now every lizard around is trying to break in to the jail, most of the male! Do you know what they will do, Huh?!"_

"_I can take a few guesses…" Dillon giggled and Rosa joined in, catching her meaning._

"_DUMBASS NUMBER THREE!" Newbell suddenly kicked Tex right between the shoulder blades and sent the Gunslinger crashing in to and subsequently flipping over his desk and tumbling in to the wall._

"_What… did I do?" Tex groaned, upside down with his poncho flipped and covering his head and his feet nearly touching the back of his head._

"_As I told you before, when the shit hits the fan, you all get sprayed! Same punishment for all!" He exclaimed._

"_But… what about Rosa and Dillon?" Jack asked._

"_What did they do?" Captain Newbell inquired, "Dillon was caught in an illusion against an opponent she had never faced before and I don't believe Rosa was responsible for BLOWING UP A NAVAL DEFENSE BASE!" He grabbed Katsumi's clipboard and chucked it at Grimm's when he attempted to sit up, and it met its mark, knocking the Shipwright unconscious._

_Rosa and Dillon high-fived for a job well done… and not getting hit._

"_That…" Jack started._

"_Doesn't seem fair…" Tex finished._

"_Captain Newbell, I believe you should calm down…" Katsumi remarked, a new clipboard under her arm already, "As for you four who are drunk, it would be better if you were all sober for this meeting… And someone get Grimm off of the floor, now."_

_-__**30 Minutes Later**__—_

_With the help from the medical staff, who were used to dealing with intoxicated marines and pirates alike as this was a bar island, Grimm, Jack, Dillon and Tex were sober. _

_The Shipwright, though, was stuck with a headache, but nonetheless sober._

_Captain Newbell was also calm after his episode and Katsumi was never not calm to begin with. _

_Kendrick had been brought in to the meeting for some unknown reason._

_Newbell cleared his throat, "Now for the reason I called you five here," He spoke seriously now, addressing Bad Company, "Your actions at the naval defense base were commendable yes, but due to your actions that resulted in the escape of a high class criminal and the destruction of said base…"_

_All occupants were silent as Newbell cleared his throat again and looked at Bad Company with a grim and serious expression._

"_Due to your actions, the five of you are being reassigned."_

_Reactions varied. Tex's eyes narrowed and Jack's smile disappeared. _

_Rosa gasped and covered her mouth._

_Dillon's mouth fell open._

_Grimm's was perhaps the worst. He crossed the distance between himself and the Captain's desk in seconds and slammed his fist down on the wooden surface, creating a small dent and fractures._

"_You're fucking kidding, right?! This is bull!" Grimm shouted._

"_Marine, step back and curb your attitude. I am still your superior for the time being and you will not raise your voice to me nor speak to me in a such a way," Newbell said, giving off an authoritative air that caused Grimm's anger to falter and the cyborg Shipwright stepped back as instructed._

"_I can honestly say I am sorry to see you all go, I've watched you all grow in to the Marines you are now from your days in basic training. Know that I am indeed proud of your accomplishments under the flag of the sixty-ninth branch."_

_The five Marines appeared rather downcast and Grimm looked ready to attack something, grumbling under his breath._

"_Grimm and Tex, I know you two must be especially upset with this news…"_

"_Damn straight I am!" Grimm shouted, losing his temper again, "This squad was formed here! We actually like this branch! I know I do!"_

_Jack placed a hand on his friends shoulder and Tex tipped his hat down, his scowl deepening ever so slightly._

"_Is this some kind of demotion?" He asked_

"_Actually no, while your individual ranks aren't technically changing, it can be seen as a promotion as the place you're all being reassigned to has top-class marines stationed there and they only bring in those they feel can help," Newbell replied._

"_Who made the call?" Dillon asked, "All of our accomplishments happened here? Who would do this?"_

"_Any chance it's a prank?" Jack added._

"_The orders came from G-1 HQ, I have no pull and no say, this is official," He held up the papers, revealing the official stamp for G-1._

"_Dammit!" Grimm kicked at the floor, "This is bull!... And why is four-eyes here? He's not a part of this squad!"_

"_There are two reasons Kendrick is here, one is just in case any of you…" His and Katsumi's eyes fell upon Grimm in particular, "Were to lose your cool." _

_Now all eyes were on Grimm._

"_Hey! I've got a right to be pissed off dammit! This is complete and utter bullsh-Agh!" Grimm grunted and jumped as he felt something stabbed in to his neck. His vision blurred briefly and he stumbled._

_A dart was sticking out of his neck._

_Kendrick was holding a dart gun and had the slightest of smirks on his face._

"_Ken…drick… You son of a… Agh… Ugh…" Grimm fell down with a thud._

"_Kendrick!"_

"_What?" He asked, "He was becoming hostile. It's only a mild tranquilizer…"_

_Grimm was paralyzed on the ground, holding up his middle finger in Kendrick's direction._

"_With paralyzing side effects… He'll be like that for the next couple of hours…" Kendrick said, stowing his dart gun in his trench coat._

"_You're enjoying this aren't you?" Tex asked._

"_A bit more then I should, yes," Kendrick replied with a small smirk, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. _

_Captain Newbell sighed watching this happen. Rosa and Dillon started to poke a paralyzed Grimm while Tex and Kendrick started talking. _

"_Ahem! Ahem!" He cleared his throat loudly and pointedly to get their attention once again, "The second reason is that Kendrick will be temporarily reassigned with you on request, the Chief of Security would like to have you there for some time to help with evaluations and other matters."_

_Kendrick nodded, adjusting his glasses, "I accept the offer…" it would be a good chance for him to study different criminal minds._

"_Where is it we're going exactly?" Tex asked._

_Captain Newbell cleared his throat._

"_Impel Down."_

* * *

And so they found themselves on the Sea Train bound for their new destination of Impel Down mere hours after their meeting. Not many words were said, because none of them could find the voice to speak, not even the spirited Grimm or the ever-cheery Jack said more than a few words.

As they traveled, the skies darkened and the waves became heavier as they approached the Grand Line. All of a sudden the skies cleared and the water became utterly calm. It was bright blue and crystal clear, to the point where one could see fish swimming around and coral along the undersea rock that lit up a myriad of colors under the sun and sea.

"Wow, so pretty!" Rosa said. The others gathered around the window to check out the sights. The Calm Belt, which is where they currently were, was indeed a sight. Two large serpent-like Sea Kings burst out of the water and arced over the Sea Train.

"Impel Down…" Dillon murmured.

There was a pause between them.

"Do you think there will be any cute women guards?" She asked, causing Jack and Grimm to face-fault.

Tex merely scoffed and Rosa giggled at her female friends antics.

"Or inmates, I'm good with either one…" Dillon added, swinging her legs back and forth.

"How can you be so casual about this?" Grimm asked, "The Sixty-Ninth Branch was our home…" He folded his arms.

"Things change… May as well get used to this otherwise it'll just be a pain in the ass," Tex remarked, "I'm not happy either…"

"You never are," Jack interjected.

Tex's right eyebrow twitched but he continued anyway, "I'm not happy either, but you don't hear me complaining about it."

Grimm grumbled something and tensed as Rosa leaned on his shoulder.

"It's okay! You still have me!" She said, wrapping her arms around his bandaged-wrapped mechanical one.

Grimm blushed, "Y-yeah… That makes me feel better…" He said sarcastically and Rosa still smiled.

"I knew it!"

"I was kidding!"

"Awwww! Grimm! That's so mean!"

"Yeah!" Dillon remarked, "Here Rosa, hug me…"

"NO!" Grimm, Jack and Tex said in unison, "Ya perv!" The shipwright continued.

"You're one to talk!" Dillon shouted causing Grimm to recoil at the accusation. She folded her arms and murmured, "Killjoys."

Jack started to laugh and soon enough both Rosa and Dillon were laughing as well.

In the adjacent booth is where Kendrick sat by himself. He was hoping to enjoy a nice, quiet ride on the Sea Train to his destination. Hoping to enjoy the serene scenery of the Calm Belt and maybe get a little reading done…

"Not with Bad Company…" He murmured, his right eyebrow twitching.

Maybe he could tranquilize them…

* * *

John finally reached the shore of a small island, a good distance away from the last island where he had left Maka. Hopping on to the sandy beach, he took a few steps forward and stopped.

He folded his arms in front of his chest and closed his eyes. It wouldn't be long now…

'_Sakazuki… That man was always stubborn… And this time shall be no different,' _John thought.

All was calm, the only noise were the soft waves that came rolling in, the occasional rustling of brush from the gentle breeze or the small animal. He sighed quietly and a small smile made its way across his face.

The serenity of it all was quite calming.

In an instant, he swung his arm and deflected a blast in to the sea a ways out where it exploded. John waited for the powerful gust of wind to rush by him and turned his head to look at his attacker with an indifferent gaze.

"Wanted Criminal, John Kahiko…" A monotonous robotic voice spoke. Before him were two massive men identical in appearance, towering over him by some feet. Both wore black jackets marked by a large codex like symbol and white pants and hats speckled with black.

The Marine's Pacifista Units, modeled after the Shichibukai, Bartholomew Kuma.

"Current bounty of Four hundred million. Mission: Eliminate target," one of them spoke in the same monotonous, robotic voice. Completely void of emotion.

John turned to face his two enemies. With his Kenbunshoku Haki spread wide, he could vaguely feel a third presence near, but he was not sure whether it bore ill will as these two or not.

"I see… So they finally finished the Pacifista project," John murmured quietly to himself. Both cyborgs immediately fired energy beams from their mouths and the giant of a man merely swayed his body to dodge the first and deflected the second in to the sea.

"Come at me," He challenged.

The foremost Pacifista dashed forward at incredible speeds for something of its size and the second launched in to the air with a great leap.

John dashed forth, his speed impressive as well for one his size and he drew his arm back, his palm open. A golden aura surrounded his large hand…

"Time Twist: Decaying Palm!" He thrust his hand forward and countered the Pacifista's powerful punch.

He was pushed back slightly but the cyborg also recoiled, patches of skin from its arm and hand peeling away to reveal its cybernetics.

John tensed his muscles and crossed his arms over his head as a flurry of laser beams came down upon him, engulfing him in a large explosion.

The Pacifista on the ground opened its palms and mouth. It fired its own barrage of lasers.

"Target Eliminated," The airborne Pacifista spoke. It had spoken too soon as a large mass flew from the top of the smoke plume, revealing itself to be John without a scratch on him, only scuffs of his clothes.

The cyborg threw a punch which John blocked and it threw another which was blocked again.

John dodged the third and grabbed the Pacifista's arm. He endured a punch to his shoulder as the cyborg tried to knock him off.

The pair began to fall towards the ground.

"Time Twist: Strengthen!" John's gripped tightened to the point of being able to dent the strong steel. His muscle mass increased and veins began to pop up along his skin.

John grunted as he pulled the Pacifista down and dragged the large cyborg through the air once, using it to block laser blasts from the second on the ground.

The giant of a man used the momentum of his spin and his new strength to send the Pacifista crashing in to the sand below.

The second was looming over him the very moment his feet touched the ground. He crossed his arms to block the powerful punch but was sent flying in the process.

He hit the sand and slid, but managed to catch himself.

He flipped on to his feet and readied himself

Both Pacfista were running towards him.

John's muscles deflated to their original sizeand he dashed forth to counter his two enemies' assault. He deflected laser beams and jumped over the next.

He was propelled through the air by the explosion and struck a Pacifista in the chest with a strong punch.

The second attempted to attack but John was gone in an instant, causing the cyborg to punch the other.

"Rankyaku!"

A single Pacifista was sent flying after being struck from behind, the steel of his back revealed along its shoulders.

The other was slammed in to the ground face first and John repeatedly punched the massive cyborg in the back with fists surrounded by a golden aura. Patches of skin were slowly chipped away and dissolved to nothing, leaving more and more steel revealed.

He looked up to see the Pacifista he had struck from behind standing over them with its hands raised high and together for a hammer blow.

"Soru!" He called just before he disappeared from view in an instant, leaving the Pacifista on the ground to be the target, being struck directly on the exposed patch of steel

John reappeared with his arms crossed over his chest, some feet away from the two Pacifista.

Both massive cyborgs stood side by side.

"Eliminate Target," They said in unison. Both opened their mouths and raised their hands and began to charge their lasers to fire more powerful blasts.

* * *

"Rokushiki?!" Yamato murmured from his vantage point atop an outcropping rock. His Marine coat billowed around him as he watched the battle below between the criminal and the Pacifista units.

He narrowed his eyes, "No one outside of the Marines has knowledge of how to use those techniques. The reports said he was a pirate, the only affiliations made to the Marines being his crimes and his previous imprisonment."

Rankyaku. Soru. The six styles of Rokushiki were nearly impossible to master and a task all its own to learn even one.

'_And that Rankyaku was rather powerful, that Soru rather fast…' _Yamato thought. He extracted a pair of binoculars from his coat and inspected the two Pacifista units.

John knocked away one with Rankyaku and began a grappling match with the other, which was slowly winning due to sheer and size and strength. The same Pacifista who had the patch of exposed steel on its back.

It turned its back to Yamato and he brought the binoculars down.

"Rust…?"

* * *

"Tekkai!" John took a bracing stance as both Pacifista units attacked from the front and behind. They threw powerful punches and the sounds that resounded with like that of steel striking steel.

"Time Twist…" John murmured as he endured the barrage of attacks. His body was surrounded by a golden aura and the sands around his feet began to shift.

"Decaying Force!" He tensed and a pulse shot out that caused both of the massive cyborgs to recoil.

Large patches of skin dissolved in to nothing along their punching arms and their large upper bodies.

John's fists continued to glow…

"Decaying Palm!" He grabbed the nearest Pacifista's legs and used Time Twist: Strengthen.

With his new strength he pulled the cyborg's legs out from under it and gave a battle cry as he threw the massive cyborg through the air, seconds later crashing in to the sea.

His ears picked up a low humming and he activated his Busoshoku Haki just as the second Pacifista fired a barrage of laser blasts, engulfing him in yet another explosion.

John appeared in front of the cyborg's head, "Rankyaku!"

The giant of a man spun around and his foot connected with the cyborg's head in a powerful kick, the shockwave tearing away a portion of the Pacifista's artificial skin and denting the steel.

The massive cyborg was sent falling and landed face first in the sand.

John jumped on to the Pacifista's back and began to pound away with powerful punches, enhanced by the same golden aura.

A small speck of rust on the cyborg's back slowly grew in size and before long, the entire patch was a rustic orange.

John pulled his fist back, "Jugon!" His fist pierced through the rusted steel and moments later he ripped out the core of the Pacifista, causing it to start convulsing wildly. Its laser started to fire in different directions. It's head was engulfed in flames.

He quickly used Soru to get away seconds before a large explosion engulfed the Pacifista and picked up a wave of sand that came crashing down upon the giant.

John freed himself from the sand with ease, but his shoulder was then pierced by a swift laser causing him to grunt in pain.

He used his Busoshoku Haki to protect himself from the following blasts.

"Rankyaku!"

The Pacifista crossed its arms and blocked the two shock waves that were launched from inside of the smoke cloud.

John ran out of the smoke and hopped in to the air.

"Time Twist…" Using his uninjured arm, he created a ring of golden light, "Calm!" He thrust his hand forward and the ring struck the Pacifista's chest. Its colors inverted briefly before returning to normal.

Like the village before, the cyborg was moving incredibly slow.

"Rankyaku!" John jumped up and landed a solid kick to the same side of the Pacifista's head as before, causing a small explosion.

The cyborg even fell at a painfully slow pace. John gritted his teeth and covered both of his hands in a golden aura.

He jumped up and grabbed the Pacifista's head.

"Your time has run out…" He said. Rust began to travel across the cyborg's face, dissolving the artificial skin. John took his knife from the holster at his side and raised it above his head before bringing it down in to the Pacifista's head.

He used Soru to put some distance between himself and the massive cyborg.

John turned his back on it and sheathed his knife just as it was engulfed in a fiery blaze.

He looked up towards the mountains of the island, specifically on a faint figure visible amongst the lightly colored rocks. He blinked and it was no longer there.

'_And so it begins.' _

John began to walk away. He worked his injured shoulder, blood around the hole made by the laser beam. He winced, "It looks like my skills have gotten a bit rusty..." He chuckled quietly at his own little joke.

An explosion behind him alerted him to a new presence.

The giant of a man looked over his shoulder to see two more Pacifista walking on to the beach from the sea.

"John Kahiko. Wanted Criminal. Bounty of four hundred million," One spoke monotonously.

"Deadly Force authorized. Elimination authorized," the second added and both raised their hands to use their lasers.

* * *

The Sea Train whistled loudly twice, signaling the passengers aboard that they were nearing their destination and signal the maximum security prison defenses that they were inbound.

The seas were calm by the skies had turned from bright blue to an amalgamation of blacks and greys churning overhead, the center of the mass of clouds directly above the prison. Marine battle ships armed to the teeth with soldiers and cannons were present all around the circumference of prison that was also surrounded by a thin fog.

The five Marines and Kendrick peered out of their respective windows to see the prison's main building. They could only see the tops of spires over its large stone wall and a wooden bridge that lead to the main gate.

"Here we are…" Dillon murmured.

The Sea Train whistled loudly one last time as it came to a stop beside the bridge and the Marines grabbed their items and made their way to the front to de-board.

The air was frigid and the prison itself held an unwelcoming aura that made some shudder outwardly and or inwardly.

"Yo!"

They were greeted by the sight of two individuals waiting for them, both looked rather cheery despite the gloominess of the prison.

One was a man in his early forties with a large smile and the other, a young man carrying a large battle axe on his back with rather odd colored blades. Blood red…

"I'm Raptor Arc, Chief of Security here at this lovely establishment!"

Most of the Marines before him deadpanned; with the man's chipper tone it was actually difficult to tell if he was being sarcastic or serious.

"And this is Nelson Hawk, Captain of my top security unit!"

Nelson nodded his head and gave a lazy kind of salute to the six marines.

"Welcome!" He exclaimed, "To Impel Down!"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Time to ramble…**

**John Kahiko, quite the badass isn't he? Now for his devil fruit…**

**I won't reveal the name, but it allows for Time manipulation in a given space or large area. Large area manipulation is temporary at best.**

**And to add to it, a former Marine… Hehehe, his story will be revealed in time… Ha! Pun unintended honestly.**

**Also, thanks to…**

**Gandalf42 – Raptor Arc**

**Rainbow Ninja Power – Nelson Hawk**

**For our two newest OCs!**

**This is a New Arc People! New Ocs! New Action! Until next time, I'm out!**


	9. Crazy First Day but Not for Bad Company

… … **Wow, apparently I was wrong and that was my best chapter yet. 12 Reviews, hit the 1500 views mark… You guys have no idea how much I am smiling just thinking about that!**

**And I'm an airhead, forgot to give credit again…**

**Ten Commandments – Rear Admiral Yamato (His full name will be revealed.)**

**That's about it, Read! Do it… Doooo iiiit….**

* * *

Fleet Admiral Akainu sat behind his desk, his arms folded in front of his chest. Sitting on his desk were to monitors relaying the events of the Pacfista's battle with John before their destruction.

'_Haki, stronger than before. More skilled control over his devil fruit. And Rokushiki…' _The man thought. His eyes narrowed seeing John using both Soru and Rankyaku to do some minor damage to the Pacifista. The screen paused and a number counter appeared that steadily rose…

"His doriki level is at five-thousand…" He murmured, "Stronger than before. Brash decisions can't be made, not when dealing with this man. The man could escape a Buster Call if it were issued…"

Akainu's thoughts were interrupted by his office doors opening and Rear Admiral Yamato walking in.

"You apparently want to die, Marine. Walking in to my office like that…" the Fleet Admiral remarked.

Yamato stopped feet from the large desk and saluted, "Sir, who is this John Kahiko?"

"Why do you ask?"

"The man is powerful; he is able to manipulate time to the point of being to rust the Pacifista. Not only that…" Yamato's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, "He has knowledge of Rokushiki. He's also proficient in the art and very powerful."

Akainu didn't respond.

"His file has him listed as a wanted _Pirate_ who is guilty of slaughtering an entire island. If he is a Pirate, how does he have knowledge of Rokushiki? Fighting styles exclusive to the _Marines, _Fleet Admiral, sir?"

Akainu took his cigar from between his teeth and exhaled a steady stream of smoke before returning it to its place, "The Toki Toki no Mi," He stated.

"The what sir?"

"The Toki Toki no Mi, classified as one of the five most powerful Devil Fruits in existent that the Marines have knowledge of. It allows for the manipulation of time. From aging items to dust or aging wounds in order to stop bleeding, to revitalizing muscle to make it stronger for a few minutes to actually giving years of life back an individual," Akainu explained.

Yamato's eyes widened, "It has that kind of capability?"

"John appears as a frail old man, only because he is. The man is in fact near a century old due to the effects of the Toki Toki no Mi that have lengthened his life span and allowed him to preserve his life at some kind of price…" Akainu exhaled another stream of smoke, "The fact that he has knowledge of the Rokushiki techniques does not surprise me, and why they were not listed is due to the moronic marines who captured him having no knowledge of it."

The Fleet Admiral stood up, casting a shadow over Yamato due to the sheer height difference.

"Does that answer your questions, Marine?" He asked pointedly.

Yamato did not respond or move for a few moments before he finally nodded, "Yes sir."

"Now never barge in to my office questioning me in such a manner again," He snarled, "Out of my sight, back to your duties."

The Rear Admiral nodded and gave a customary salute before turning on his heels and walking out.

Akainu sat back down and glared at the screens that depicted a frozen image of John in the process of delivering a Rankyaku enhanced kick to the side of a Pacifista's head.

'_Seido Kurokku. I will see to it personally that your head is put on display for all of those like you intending to corrupt the peace and order we have finally brought to this chaotic world. Monkey D. Luffy and his actions may have brought on this new age, but I will make sure that this will be the Final age of the Pirates and I will see to it that all of those who oppose the World Government are dead.'_

Akainu took his cigar and crushed it in his hand. Orange light shown between his fingers and once he opened his hand again, not even the ashes were left.

Re-crossing his arms, the Fleet Admiral fixed his glare upon the screen.

He reached over and pressed the shell of his personal Den Den Mushi, "Establish link with Shichibukai, codename 'Wastelord'

The small snail began to hum for a few moments before the expression change to that of boredom.

"What?" A male voice asked.

"Vlitriol Magnus, meeting in two days at G-1 headquarters," Akainu stated.

"What's the magic words?" The man asked mockingly.

"That's an order."

* * *

**Impel Down**

The five members of Bad Company and Kendrick stepped off of the Sea Train and were greeted by the sight of two males waiting for them. One was a middle aged man wearing a bright smile despite the gloomy air the maximum security prison gave off.

His jet black hair reached his shoulders and the gray tattered cloak he wore covered most of what he wore from view but his black pants from the knees down were visible.

The other man was certainly younger, around their age group; in fact. He appeared to be around twenty with straight spiky dark brown hair and was on the lanky side. He was dressed in a v-neck white and yellow striped shirt and navy blue calf-length pants. The oddest thing he wore was the octagonal goggles over his eyes.

"Yo! Welcome!" The older man greeted with a grin, "My name is Raptor Arc, Chief of Security here at Impel Down!"

The six Marines gave their own greeting, either a short nod or the customary, but quick, salute.

"And this young man is the Captain of my first security unit, Nelson Hawk," Raptor introduced the younger man at his side.

"Yo!" Nelson said rather loudly. He gave a wave of his hand.

"Let me see if I can get this from the information Captain Newbell gave me…" Raptor folded his arms over his chest and leaned down slightly, looking over the six marines with a scrutinizing gaze.

"Uhmm… Smiley with sunglasses, Jack Kyrue?" Raptor started.

Jack nodded and saluted, "That's me."

"Loving the enthusiasm!" Raptor exclaimed out of nowhere, "Okay…" He looked over the rest, "… Captain Newbell gave me a code word for one of you… Boobies."

"Where?!" Dillon jumped on to Jack's shoulders, him being the tallest of her squad and looked around.

"Ah, so you must be Dillon Queen!" Despite his grin, his thoughts were different.

'_STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM SADI-CHAN!' _

"Uhmm… Mummified guy wearing the bandana with the… thing on his back, I take it you're Grimm Redgrave?" He started. Grimm stared at the Security Chief with a blank stare.

His mouth moved behind his bandages and his chest slowly expanded as he inhaled. Before even a single syllable could leave his mouth, Jack, Dillon, Tex and Kendrick covered his mouth and the Gunslinger struck him in the stomach.

The cyborg went in to coughing fit as he lurched forward and put his hands on his knees to steady himself.

Raptor and Nelson just watched the interaction with blank and confused expressions.

"*Cough… Cough* Yeah… That's me…" Grimm said. He coughed again, "I hate you guys…"

"Aw-"

"Except you, Rosa," He added quickly, deftly rolling his eyes. The girl smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around one of his.

"Ah, so this is the Mistress of Mystery Food X! Rosalya Rin!" Raptor exclaimed. He leaned in slightly,

"It only came alive that one time!" Rosa whined, pouting slightly, "My cooking is good!"

Raptor nodded while those standing outside of Rosa's field of vision shook their heads in the negative which switched to nodding when she looked at them,

The Chief of Security leaned in slightly, "Uhm… If you don't mind me asking, we are you wearing a maid's outfit?"

Rosa looked down at herself, "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Well… Nothing… Just odd…" Raptor replied.

The girl smiled brightly and Raptor chuckled, "All right…" He looked over the remaining two Marines, "Cowboy guy wearing the poncho… I guess you're Tex Western?"

The Marine Gunslinger tipped his hat and nodded his head.

"Which leaves…" Raptor's eyes fell on Kendrick, "Kendrick Benedict!" He clapped his hands together and grinned brightly, "Excellent! All of you follow me!"

Both he and Nelson started towards the front gate while the six Marines collected their things off of the bridge and followed after them.

"He seems… Nice…?" Jack remarked.

"Too fucking chipper…" Grimm grumbled.

"He probably has to be to work in a place like this," Dillon commented, "Keep spirits up! Hey Raptor does thi-" The short swordsman was interrupted by Raptor who exclaimed…

"That's Commander Raptor to you!" He said, "I also accept Your Awesomeness and Lord of all that Kicks ass, Raptor…" The Security chief looked over his shoulder with a large grin.

Most of the Marines following after him deadpanned and their collective thoughts were along the lines of:

'_He can't be serious' _and _'This is our commanding officer?' _

"Yeah… Raptor," Dillon started again. The older man faltered but still listened, "Does this place have any hot women? I'll accept prisoners too!" She said with a large grin of her own.

Raptor burst in to laughter, "I was actually expecting you to ask… Nope! None at all! Certainly no busty blonds or sadistic sexy strawberry blonds, no ma'am! No hotties here! Ehe…"

…

…

Now Dillon was curious…

The came to the front doors of Impel Down's only visible building: A gargantuan stone castle. Raptor signaled to the guards manning the doors and they entered.

The interior was much more inviting. Decorative chandeliers lighted the way down a stone hall way that was lined with suits of knights' armor holding various weapons and portraits of memorable Impel Down personnel.

"This is the main building where the mess hall and barracks are located. We've got three separate training grounds outside as well as in various lower levels as to be closer to prison blocks if any inmates were to escape," Raptor explained.

"Got a shooting range?" Tex asked, looking around.

"Two; in fact."

He tipped his hat. That was all he needed to know.

"Got any heated rooms?" Jack asked.

"Why do y… Ooooh Yeah, you've got the lizard zoan fruit thing, right?" Raptor asked and Jack nodded, "Well, they're fairly warm at night but if you need more heat I think there are some free rooms near level four."

Jack nodded but his smile faltered for a few seconds.

"Level four?" Rosalya asked, confused.

They couldn't see it, but Raptor's smile disappeared then before he gave Rosa her answer, "…Impel Down is a six level prison, not including this building. The cells and levels go deeper and deeper in to the ocean below us. Depending on the bounty and the danger level of the prisoner, they'll be placed in a corresponding level for their sentence," He explained.

"Uh huh…" Rosalya nodded in understanding.

"Level six is said to be the most dangerous, yes?" Kendrick questioned, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Raptor nodded in confirmation, "Interesting… They could prove to be intriguing to question."

"Unless you have a death wish I wouldn't suggest going down there, not alone at least. They're still dangerous and there's the chance they'll drive you mad with the bullshit they spew out of their mouths," Raptor remarked.

Kendrick again adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose but did not reply to the man's comment.

"Ah, here we are…" The group came to a large pair of wooden doors and Raptor pushed them open to reveal a large and lavishly decorated foyer. Couches and some beanbag chairs scattered about and couple fire places.

"This is the lounge area for any guards off duty or if it's just a boring day," Raptor walked over to one of the couches and plopped down with a sigh, "Can't run a prison efficiently if all of your personnel are dead tired."

Bad Company, Kendrick and Nelson walked over and took a seat or opted to stand.

"So, any questions?" Raptor asked.

"You said that… Uhm…" Grimm looked at Nelson, "Nellie," Nelson sweatdropped and Raptor burst out laughing yet again.

"It's Nelson, but continue…" He corrected.

"Yeah, you said he was Captain of some Security unit?" Raptor nodded, "What's that about?"

"Each high ranking officer here besides the Warden was put in charge of a Security unit made of strong marines of that officer's choosing. I'm in charge of the first and the most badass one!" He said with a grin, "Domino is in charge of the second, Magellan the third and so on…"

He purposefully skipped the fourth but who had to know that?

"There are ten in total, the top five being the more skilled units," He finished.

"So, which one will we be part of?" Dillon asked.

Raptor grinned, "The first security unit of course!" He pointed a thumb in Nelson's direction, who was lying down across another couch, "He'll be your team leader."

The Marines of Bad Company glanced at the Axe-wielder who was now snoring softly.

"Uhm… There might be a problem with that…" Jack said, rubbing the back of his neck, "We're still a squad, kind of hard to take orders from someone we just met."

Raptor shrugged, "That's up to you guys to settle but he's head of your unit so show some respect. There are a couple others in this unit too, but…" He looked around the room, "I seemed to have misplaced them."

"How do you misplace people?" Grimm asked.

"Have you seen this place?" Raptor countered.

"Touche."

Kendrick stepped forward, "Sir, I was informed by Captain Newbell that I was brought here on request."

The Security chief nodded, "Yeah, that's right."

"By whom and for what reason?" Kendrick asked.

"I recommended you and Chief Warden Hannyabal sent in the request. As for why you're here…" Raptor stood up and motioned for the bespectacled Marine to follow, "I'll inform you on the way to the Warden's office, follow me."

"Right," Kendrick said.

"Nelson…" Raptor took up the axe and bopped his sleeping subordinate on the forehead, causing him to stir and sit up, ignoring the already forming bruise, "Show the others around."

"Aye sir!" Nelson replied rather loudly.

Raptor and Kendrick walked out of the foyer, starting up a flight of stairs before they were out of view.

"All right!" Nelson spoke up loudly, "You five follow me, I'll show you to your quarters!"

"Why are you so loud!?" Grimm asked, just as loudly.

"I don't know what you're talking about…!" Nelson remarked yawning. He pointed to the right…

"That's the way to the girl's barracks!" The Axe-wielder drawled loudly. He pointed to his left, "That's the way to the mess hall and the guy's barracks!"

He yawned again, this time stretching his arms over his head. He paused and just stared at them from behind his blue-tinted goggle lenses.

"Uh… Jack, why do you have a table on your back!?" He questioned.

Jack indeed did have a table strapped to his back as if it was a backpack. He chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It was our table back at our regular bar in Spirit Brew, no one wanted to leave without it-"

Tex chimed in, "_Grimm _didn't want to leave without it, but he started to whine."

"Shut the fuck up! That table has sentimental value you heartless bastard!" Grimm exclaimed, pointing a finger in Tex's face, "It holds memories!"

"It's firewood," Tex replied bluntly.

"I'll turn you in to fucking charcoal!" Grimm said as he took his signature cannon off of his back.

"That doesn't make sense," Tex remarked, taking hold of his guns for a speedy draw.

"I don't have to make sense! I just have to blow shit up and beat the shit out of people who piss me off!" Grimm countered as he shouldered his cannon, aiming it at Tex who had both of his revolver pistols trained on the Shipwright.

"I just have to land one between your teeth to shut you up," Tex said, narrowing his eyes, "It'll pop right out the back of your neck…"

Both Marines stared one another down, waiting for the other to make the first move. Jack, Rosa and Dillon stood on the sidelines idly with Nelson.

He stared at the other three Marines who were just standing there as if nothing was going on, "Uhmm…" Nelson started, "Aren't you three going to try and stop them?" He asked in his loud tone.

"Nah…" Dillon said, lacing her fingers together behind her head.

"They do this kind of thing often; it's rare they ever go through with the actual fight. They just insult each other a couple more times and then go back to their brother explosives slash guns team," Jack remarked, adjusting his sunglasses.

Nelson slowly nodded and watched the stare down.

Both kept firm stances, not even shaking in the slightest.

Grimm kept his cannon trained on the gunslinger.

Tex kept both pistols trained on the shipwright.

The Hunter's forked tongue flicked out briefly and his eyebrows rose. The heat was steadily rising; there was the faint smell and taste of gunpowder in the air.

Faint clicks reached his ears…

"Uh oh…" Dillon and Jack said in unison.

The cannon barrels of Grimm's cannon were beginning to light and Tex had his guns ready to fire. The mouth of his skull belt buckle dropped revealing a third bullet muzzle prepared to fire.

"Why uh oh?!" Nelson asked loudly.

"This… might be one of those rare times…" Jack replied, taking the table off of his back and setting it on the floor.

"Cowboy-wannabe," Grimm said.

"Shitty shipwright," Tex countered.

"OH THAT IS IT!" The Cyborg Shipwright shouted. Just as the two of them were about to fire, an explosion sounded and shook the foyer as well as the Marines.

"That wasn't me," Grimm said almost immediately, he and Tex having already forgotten about their near death match.

A voice sounded over the Den Den Mushi intercom, **"Attention, all Guard personnel. There has been a breach in security in Prison Block D, Level two. I repeat, Prison Block D, Level two. Security units two are to block all escape routes. Security unit one, search and detain." **

"You lot follow me!" Nelson called as he jogged for the other end of the room. An elevator opened and the six Marines quickly piled in.

"Level two," Nelson said aloud and the elevator doors closed quickly. There was a slightly lurch before they all felt a descending sensation.

Within minutes the doors opened to them again and the Axe-wielder jogged out with the other five in tow.

"What's going on?" Tex asked.

"Cell block break. Each of the five other detention levels have cell blocks inside and outside of that level labeled A through D. Those on the outside are those awaiting sentencing on a level that corresponds with their bounty," Nelson explained, close to yelling.

He raised two fingers to his right ear, "Saeko, Hone, where are you?" he asked loudly. There were sounds of faint voices over Nelson's communicating device but they weren't clear.

"All right! I'll be there ASAP!" He said loudly before he ceased contact with the two unknowns.

"What's going on?" Rosa asked, taking her kusarigama from her person. Dillon took her swords from her back as well, readying them for the upcoming fight.

"Guard sentries are keeping him preoccupied. The other two haven't reached him yet but they're almost there. Let's pick up the pace!"

The six marines did just that. They sped down the stone corridor, the sounds of shoes and bare feet resounding off of the walls.

Nelson raised his hand to his communicator, "Commander Raptor, orders?" There was a few moments pause before the Axe-wielder spoke again, "Yes sir, understood."

"Now what?" the shipwright asked.

"We're to detain him, you all just stay back, this won't be a problem!" Nelson told them.

"Oh yeah like I'm gonna let you guys have all of the fun!" Grimm laughed, readying his cannon already.

"It won't be needed!" Nelson commented as he picked up the pace and pulled ahead of the group. He hopped in to the air and kicked the door in front of them, throwing it open. He dashed forward, grabbed the steeling railing and vaulted over, falling out of sight.

"The crazy son of a-" Tex grumbled.

"He's got the right idea!" Grimm shouted as he pulled ahead and jumped high, clearing the railing, "Wahoo!" He caught sight of Nelson on the next level down as he cleared the distance to the railings across from him on a lower level and landed in a crouch on the steel bar.

He jumped off and one by one Tex, Rosalya, Dillon and Jack followed him.

Nelson was ahead of them but the large red axe on his back was difficult to lose, even in the dimly lit corridors they ran through.

Nelson slid to a halt and the Marines of Bad Company could here crashes ahead of them. There were screams and as they came closer to the end of the corridor, a group of marines flew by screaming.

They came to a stop behind the axe wielder and saw what was creating the ruckus. Marines were being thrown about by a large humanoid porcupine. Long spikes were sticking out of walls all about and some out of the bodies of heavily wounded marines.

It rolled in to a ball where it started to spin in place, ripping out chunks of stone and throwing them in to the faces of Marines. Any who attempted to attack the porcupine while it was like this had their weapon shattered and were knocked away as well.

"Okay, I'll bite, what is that?" Grimm asked.

"Maxwell Roder, an inmate who at the porcupine model zoan fruit. Whenever he spins like that most weapons shatter because of the spikes on his back and the speed of his rotation!" Nelson told them in his loud tone.

He took his axe from his back and spun it over his head as it weighed next to nothing before taking his battle stance.

"Marine's Second Unit, retreat to sentry positions!" Nelson called out. The other's nodded and fell back to their guard positions on the level below them.

Maxwell ceased spinning and unrolled. He glared in Nelson's direction and his spikes bristled, "No way I' am going back to that hell hole! Uh uh!" The porcupine hybrid shouted as he shook his head vigorously.

"You don't have a choice!" Nelson said.

Maxwell fired a trio of spikes which Nelson cut through with one clean downward slash.

"Unit One! Detain him, let's go!"

"Action time!" Dillon said with a grin. Grimm aimed his cannon and Tex, his guns.

Jack's skin became scaly as he shifted in to his Hybrid form and Rosa began to spin her kusarigama at high speeds.

"Out of the way newbies!" A gruff voice shouted. Before anyone could react, Grimm was pushed forward and his face was sent in to the stone floor as someone kicked off, dashing towards Maxwell.

"I meant this unit one!" Nelson corrected.

"Soru!" The newcomer appeared in mid-air over Maxwell who immediately rolled in to a ball for protection.

The new guy brought both fists down in a heavy blow and the force bounced the porcupine hybrid in to the air.

"Soru!" Nelson cried. Bad Company looked on in a mix of surprise and shock as the Axe-wielder disappeared in burst of speed and was above Maxwell the next moment with his axe raised high above his head.

"Hah!"

Nelson slashed down, the blade made direct contact with Maxwell's spiked covered body and sent the Porcupine hybrid crashing in to the stone floor below

He uncurled and jumped forward, aiming to break through Bad Company but another figure appeared.

"Frost Flurry…" A female voice spoke coldly. The figure disappeared and Maxwell cried out in pain as he was surrounded by lightning fasts glints of blue light.

He fell to his hands and knees, his body covered in cuts. Though what was incredibly strange was the frost and patches of ice around the wounds that had Maxwell shivering. And the ice steadily spread over his body…

The figure reappeared and deftly flicked away the blood on the light blue katana in its hand. Fluidly they sheathed blade until only a small part remained visible…

"Shatter…" They sheathed the remainder of the blade and ice over Maxwell's body shattered. The prisoner gave a single grunt before passing out. He reverted back to his human form.

Nelson placed his axe onto his back and gave a yawn, "All right, take him back to his cell you guys!" He called to some of the sentries standing nearby. They gave a quick salute and cuffed the prisoner before escorting him down to one of the levels below.

"And get a medic for those injuries!" Nelson added.

"Yes sir!"

"…Woah…" Jack said, he and the rest of Bad Company standing there while Marines were taking injured away. Nelson along with two others walked up to their group.

He gave a yawn before gesturing to the two others with him.

"Bad Company, meet the other two members of the first security unit, Hone Kotsuzui…" He gestured to a large muscular man who appeared to be around their age, just as taller as Jack.

"And Saeko Aihara," He gestured to the female to his left. By her side were the standard katana and wakizashi wielded by samurai.

"You guys…" Nelson turned to his two teammates and gestured to the five marines that were now behind him, "Meet the new guys."

* * *

**Okay, so, that's all for this chapter and we got to introduce to more OCs, so first those guys…**

**Hone Kotsuzui – crossoverfanofanime**

**Saeko Aihara – CrimsonButterfly07**

**I'm about to ramble, so here it goes…**

**The Toki Toki no Mi, Toki which means 'Time' so yeah, you already know how that ties in to John's Abilities.  
**

**Now I went over this chapter 4 or 5 times with a fine tooth comb and it still felt off. Not like I wasn't 'in it' but the flow seemed fast to me, but I'll let you guys decide because I might just be crazy.**

**Phew, All done. I'm out!**


	10. Settling in, Raptor's Big Idea

**All right! That's great feedback and Aaron26, I'll take your advice on that, hehe. **

**Reason for being late: Dialogue killed me and general laziness…**

**So far everyone seems to love the story, nine chapters of this ****OC**** Story so far with no negative feedback (Knock on Wood) so that's an accomplishment all its own in my books. We're reaching that 100 Reviews mark people, now is the time to be Very generous! Lol! Ah, but Read, Review if you like it…**

**If you don't… why are you on Chapter 10? Poked holes in your logic right there… Yeah.**

**READ!**

* * *

After the short-lived breakout, the eight Marines, Bad Company and the First security unit, gathered in the lounge area, seated on different sides. Nelson was relaxing, sitting back while Saeko stared pointedly at the group of five across from her, her arms folded over her chest and legs crossed.

Hone Kotzusui, A Brawler and Saeko Aihara, obviously a Swordsman along with Nelson Hawk, who they learned was a Blacksmith, made up the First Security unit. They certainly were a trio…

Hone was a tall and muscular young man with blond hair that reached his shoulders, around their age group as well. Rugged features, muscular physique, taller than Jack by maybe an inch or so, the man was the poster boy for the type of person you don't want to piss off.

His clothing was odd. Aside from the normal black slacks he wore, the chest plate and gloves seemed to be a mix of chainmail and… bone. The chest plate was segmented with chainmail between the white armor and ribs along his own ribs that curved around to the back with chainmail between them as well.

Saeko was the shortest of the three but her appearance most likely grabbed more attention. Her snowy white hair reached her waist and her eyes were a deep purple, though her cold gaze more than likely deterred most from looking in to them.

She was dressed in a black corset and a white mini jacket that showed a bit of cleavage and a pair of black shorts and black knee-length platform boots that completed her ensemble. Her katana was leaning against the place beside her and her wakizashi sat in her lap.

They certainly were quite the trio.

"What are you staring at?" Saeko asked all of a sudden, speaking to Dillon.

"…C-cups…?" She stated causing the other swordsman to blush profusely, "Very perky!" she added.

Saeko crossed her arms over her chest and blushed profusely, "T-the hell?"

"Great way to make a first impression," Grimm commented sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Dillon hmph'd nonetheless and smiled at Saeko, who glared lightly, still flustered.

"So, looks like we're all going to be a team, ne?" Jack chimed in to the conversation. He grinned and clapped his hands together, "So many colorful personalities! And people! Haha!"

"You're blind," Grimm and Tex stated bluntly causing the Zoan Fruit user to falter.

"Aw… But I have my imagination!" He replied.

Nelson, Saeko and Hone watched the banter and arguments ensue between the five marines, mainly between the shipwright and gunslinger but everyone seemed to join in at one point or another. Rosa and Jack were soon trying to stop this and Dillon continued egging them on.

"Were they like this when you met them?" Hone asked the Captain of their squad.

"Unfortunately… Yeah…" Nelson replied.

"Yo!" A jolly voice called out to them. Heads swiveled around to see Raptor walking towards them, "Ah! I see the whole team is together! Excellent, now I don't have to get the wolves again!" He laughed lightheartedly while reactions varied.

The Security team paled.

Bad Company had looks ranging from confused to indifferent.

"Where's Kendrick?" Rosa blurted out, seemingly ignoring the older man's earlier statement.

"Ah, the good doctor is settling in to his office and room as we speak, you probably won't see him much… And by that I mean this place is freaking enormous…" Chief of Security stated.

He looked over the eight of them, "So… How are you all getting along?" He asked.

"Peachy fucking keenly," Grimm and Hone stated in unison, the two Marines glaring at one another immediately after, "Don't copy me! Oi! You die!" Both stepped forward and put their fists up.

Raptor was sent in to uproarious laughter, "Oh man! That's so cool! Did you guys practice that while I was gone?"

The Brawler lifted Grimm off of the ground by his neck and slammed him down.

The Shipwright landed a right hook to his adversary's face and placed both his feet against Hone's stomach and pushed him off. Raptor continued to laugh and applauded this.

"Is he always this… Cheery?" Tex asked.

"Yep," Nelson replied loudly, leaning his head back and looking up at chandelier above his head.

"What's wrong with cheery?" Jack asked.

"When you're cheery, Jack, that's normal… When this guy is cheery in a hell hole like Impel Down… It's creepy," The Gunslinger replied and the Hunter nodded, in both understanding and agreement with his squad-mate's statement.

"Hahahaha! All right all right…" Raptor said as he grabbed both Hone and Grimm and separated them, but not before the Brawler landed one more punch and the Shipwright managed to land a kick to his opponent's side.

"That's enough," The chief of Security said with a wide smile, "No fighting amongst each other… At least not now! Save that for free for all Fridays!" He laughed, causing Bad Company to deadpan.

"If someone holds… I _will _shoot him in the face…" Tex murmured to the others.

Raptor leaned back in his laughter before leaning forward, grinning widely, "Try that and I'll kick your asses to Alabasta and back," He stated, opening his eyes ever so slightly.

When no response was given, he clapped his hands together, saying, "I offered a tour right?…Yes? …No? …Meh, I'll give you guys one anyway, I'm bored."

"Later then, good luck newbies," Hone said with something of a knowing smirk, he, Saeko and Nelson turning to walk away.

"Not so fast, you three are coming along," Raptor said.

"Why?" They asked in unison.

The Chief of Security quirked an eyebrow and leaned in, "Are you questioning a superior officer's orders?" the three marines he was addressing deadpanned and sighed in unison.

"I hate it when he does this…" Nelson said loudly.

"What a drag…" Saeko added.

Raptor shrugged and then looked over to the ringing Den Den Mushi on the side table. He spied the red glowing light behind the snail's eyes.

"You three take them to the training grounds and show them around… I'll catch up," He said, his tone considerably less chipper than before. Hone, Saeko and Nelson sighed in unison and the axe-wielder motioned for Bad Company to follow them.

Raptor stepped up to the Den Den Mushi and pressed the shell to receive the call. The snail's face contorted in to a serious, hard face, the lips quirked up at one side. He saluted as he said…

"Fleet Admiral Akainu."

"_At ease…"_ Raptor lowered his hand, _"I will inform you that Prison Warden Hannyabal is also receiving this conversation."_

"Understood sir," the Security Chief replied.

"_I will be sending a team of marines from my second division fleet escorting a highly dangerous criminal. Treat them like your subordinates, no slack for any of them if they step out of line. That is all." _

The transmission ended.

Raptor deadpanned, "And just when I was hoping to shoot the breeze a little… Always so pleasant, he is," He murmured sarcastically. Turning around, he started for after the eight Marines.

* * *

Kendrick set his suitcases down by the wall and examined the room that was his new office. Its walls and floor were made of the same black stone as the rest of the interior. A red carpet trail led to his wooden desk at the other end of the room. Two large shelves well-stocked with books were along the right wall.

He nodded and adjusted his glasses, "This is rather nice…" He made his way across the room and looked out the large window directly behind his desk. He could see the training grounds below and the sea beyond the defensive wall.

In the afternoon with the sun setting in the distance, the light of the sun illuminated the sea and sky in a way that made the base a bit less gloomy, but Kendrick was far too caught up in his own thoughts to enjoy the view…

His meeting the Warden, Hannyabal and his talk with Raptor…

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Raptor and Kendrick had ascended the staircase and were making their way down a corridor when the doctor finally broke the silence._

"_When we go to see Warden Hannyabal there are a few things you should know…" He started, "First, don't look him directly in the eyes, he doesn't like that."_

"_Noted," Kendrick stated._

"_Second, don't look like you're not trying to look him in the eye because he takes it as a sign of insubordination and gets all crazy," Raptor said._

_Kendrick quirked an eyebrow, "Odd… but noted."_

"_And third; Don't ever, Ever… I mean Ever, this is so important, do not mention the break out Monkey D. Luffy caused… If you have a death wish then feel free to do so, but otherwise, I would advise against it."_

"_The second and largest break out in Impel Down's history," Kendrick stated._

"_Yeah, he became Warden not long after but remembering that day just drives him crazy," Raptor remarked. _

_They came to two large doors guarded by Impel Down guards wearing Egyptian style dog headdresses. They opened the doors without hesitation and Raptor and Kendrick entered the dark room illuminated by only torch light._

_Seated in a throne was the pot-bellied, grinning warden with his signature double glaive polearm resting next to his chair. Others were there as well._

_The first was a serious looking blonde woman wearing sunglasses._

_The second was a large demonic man with steel wings and horns._

_The last was a strawberry blond dressed in red in the style of a dominatrix._

"_Ah, thank you for finally joining us Raptor,"Hannyabal remarked, "Salute!" All persons present saluted the Warden, "And at ease," they returned to their previous posture._

_Raptor walked forth with Kendrick beside him, "Sir, Kendrick Benedict, the requested psychologist from the 69__th__ Branch and Kendrick, Impel Down Warden, Hannyabal," He introduced._

_Kendrick saluted once again, "Sir."_

"_At ease," Hannyabal said and Kendrick lowered his hand, "You may be wondering why I brought you here and I shall tell you. I wish for you to start compiling psychological dossiers on our prisoners."_

_Kendrick opened his mouth to speak, but Hannyabal continued._

"_Why? So we can better understand how their minds work and what interrogation methods are best used to get any information we need when one of the six hells is not enough."_

_Kendrick's eyes narrowed slightly at the thought of those being used interrogation methods. It was inhumane, but he kept silent._

"_You will have a number of other marines at your disposal who are also trained in your field. That is all. Leave," He stated bluntly. Kendrick was slightly stunned by the suddenness but slowly took steps back before turning and leaving along with Raptor._

"_That was… odd," Kendrick remarked as the doors closed behind them._

"_Yeah… It happens," Raptor commented._

"_I was hoping to ask him some questions," The Doctor stated, adjusting his glasses._

"_That's going to have to wait, but I'm sure you'll get your answers. In the meantime, I'll show you to your office so you can get started."_

"_Much appreciated," Kendrick said._

"_When you get there," Raptor started, "Check the bottom right cabinet and remember this, for every key, there is a lock…" He finished cryptically. The Doctor studied the elder man out of the corner of his eye, he noticed nothing out of the ordinary._

_Kendrick nodded. _

* * *

The Psychologist seated himself in his black leather rolling chair. He placed his miscellaneous items on his desk and brought out two large books from where Raptor told him to look.

"Prisoner Manifests…" He murmured as he set one down and began to flip through the pages, reading rather quickly. Inside were the names, ages and bounties, as well as short summaries of their crimes, their sentencing and their overall known abilities; devil fruit or no devil fruit.

It was intriguing to say the least.

"Level one… two… three…Hmm, there are a few known names here. Interesting, if this hell hole of a prison doesn't kill them, picking their brains may prove interesting," He mused quietly to himself. He set the first manifest down and picked up the second, which was considerably less thick than the first.

"Levels four… and five… But no prisoners from level six," His eyebrows rose, finding a black key drawn in to inside of the back cover. He pressed his fingertips against it and there was a clattering at his feet.

An iron key.

He picked up the key and inspected it in the light, "… For every key, there is a lock," He murmured. Getting up from his seat he began to search the room. First, he moved his bookshelves slightly in order to peer behind them.

Nothing.

He checked his desks every cabinet and drawer. He searched for any sign of some kind of hidden compartment.

Nothing.

He spied the portrait of Hannyabal hanging from his wall, despite being rather… Very creepy, something was strange. He walked up to it and ran his hands over the background.

"It's different from the one in Hannyabal's office. The same face but a different background…" He took it down, sliding it behind one of his bookshelves at the same time and smirked.

There was the safe.

Inserting the key and turning it. He opened the door and was greeted by a cold breath of air. There, sitting in the middle of the iron safe, was a black book no bigger than one of his regular notebooks.

It read' Level Six' in golden letters. Taking his seat at his desk, he opened it up and began to skim through the names. Every so often his eyebrows would raise and he would stop, finding a name that was well-known and even feared.

He came to a certain name and he gasped quietly, his glasses slightly sliding down the bridge of his nose.

"This…" He adjusted his glasses, "May prove very interesting."

* * *

**Outside...**

Raptor, having finally found the marines, led the group of eight outside on to the training grounds. Marines young and the middle-aged, male and female alike, were currently sparring, whether it be with bladed weapons or in hand to hand combat. They showed no mercy and went at it with everything they had to train themselves to the best of their abilities.

"And over there are the explosives testing grounds…"

Jack grabbed Grimm by the back of his bandages.

"Shooting range…"

Grimm grabbed Tex by his poncho.

"Over there are the outside mess hall to grab a quick bite, barracks to catch some z's and the showers… Male and Female separate of course…"

Tex picked Dillon up off of the ground and the little swordsman wrapped her legs around Rosa's torso from behind to keep her from the mess hall.

"I knew that would happen…" Raptor said, he and his security team stopping abruptly. There were multiple grunts and yelps from behind them. The Chief of Security turned around with a knowing smirk seeing the five Marines in a pile of tangled limbs and bodies. Tex was trying to pull himself from underneath Dillon and Jack while Rosa was on the outside, Grimm at the bottom of the pile with Rosa's chest on his face.

"You…bastard…" Tex wheezed, speaking to Raptor.

"Mmmhuh HuhHuh!" Grimm's muffled voice came through as he attempted to move his head, the only part of his body not trapped, but that only succeeded in causing Rosa to blush and moan lightly and him to stop, staying completely still.

Tex paused in his attempts to escape, "… I think Grimm stopped breathing…"

Raptor was sent in to a fit of laughter once again, slapping his knee twice.

"Ah you guys are a riot!" He said with a grin. He grabbed Jack first and hefted the marine up who pulled Dillon up with him. The moment Tex moved, Grimm started to get up robotically, Rosa hanging on to him.

"… What's up with him?" Hone asked, waving his hand in front of the Shipwright's face who looked rather dazed, his visible face very red. He poked Grimm's forehead and then flicked him.

Still no reaction.

"Ah he's just embarrassed!" Jack said, patting the shipwright on the back.

Rosa wrapped her arms around Grimm's and nuzzled his cheek. His visible face flushed a darker shade of red that could be considered purple, his body tensed.

"Not helping Rosa…" Tex mumbled.

"How long is he usually like this?" Nelson asked loudly, snapping his fingers in front of Grimm's face, no reaction, not even a flinch.

"This normally works…" Dillon commented, unwrapping the bandages from around one of the Shipwright's hand, revealing his mechanical hand. She tapped the hand the palmed opened briefly to allow a round bomb to roll out, lighting the fuse at the same time.

Dillon chucked it and all eyes were on the bomb as it arced through the air before hitting the ground, exploding in a burst of bright flames and scattering pieces of small debris.

"Woo!" Grimm cheered out of the blue, pumping his fists in to the air, "It's beautiful!"

"Just make a big enough explosion and he'll snap out of it," Dillon explained.

"… Is he all right in the head?" Saeko asked Jack.

The Hunter folded his arms over his chest; "We… think so…?" was his reply. Once things had calmed down, which consisted of: Raptor explaining to the other Marines that the explosion was nothing at all, him having to break up a fight that had nearly broken out between Hone and Grimm once again and keeping Dillon away from the female showers.

He was beginning to regret giving away that information so early on.

They gathered at a resting area on wooden benches, the Chief of Security, once grinning widely, was still smiling, if considerably less and rubbing his temples at the same time. He then clapped his hands together…

"All right, so…" He paused and looked around; making sure nothing was going wrong, "Are there any questions? Everyone savvy?"

No one had spoken up, but Rosalya was the one to break the silence between them, "When that man broke out, Nelson and the others moved really quickly, what was that?"

Raptor looked at her with a confused expression but Hone was the one to answer, "It's Soru," He stated.

"What?" Dillon asked.

"One of the Rokushiki techniques," Saeko added.

"Roku what?" Jack questioned. Raptor looked around at the five newest additions to his team to see confused expressions.

What's Rokushiki?!" Hone asked incredulously before he started to laugh, "Have you five been living under rocks or what?"

Saeko and Nelson slapped him on the back of the head and Raptor sighed…

"You all don't know what Rokushiki is, eh?" He asked and one by one Bad Company shook their heads in the negative. The Chief scratched his chin then snapped his fingers, "That's right, the section of South Blue you guys were in doesn't teach Rokushiki to their soldiers."

"Why's that?" Jack inquired.

"Mostly it's because those Marines are too weak to handle it," Hone answered with a smirk, he received yet another pair of smacks to the back of his head.

"What was that?" Grimm asked, getting up with his fist raised. Hone stood up as well, but they were both pulled back in to their seats by Jack and Nelson respectively.

"It's mainly the Marine bases in the vicinity of the Grand Line and Calm Belt that are taught the Rokushiki techniques, being such dangerous areas, Marines there can be quite formidable and normally are a bit stronger than those who are farther out at sea like you guys were," Raptor explained.

"Well we're pretty damn strong!" Dillon said, "One of the strongest at our last base!"

Raptor smirked, "Is that so? So does that mean you guys think you can learn Rokushiki?"

They nodded.

The Chief of Security grinned, "Good! Otherwise I'd have to kick your asses to Alabasta and back! Most Marines in the Security squads know at least two Rokushiki to a skilled level! You five aren't the exception!"

He stood up an examined the eight of them. A thought came to mind and a grin slowly spread across his face yet again…

"Oh god…" Saeko murmured.

"It's the face…" Hone added.

"What face?" Rosa and Dillon asked in unison.

"He has an idea," Nelson replied and almost immediately after those words left his lips, Raptor spoke up…

"I have an idea!" He exclaimed, "I want to see how tough you guys are!" Raptor rounded on the five marines of Bad Company, "You guys versus my three! Eh eh, what do you say?"

"… Now that's an idea I like!" Hone exclaimed, hitting his fist in to his palm.

* * *

Several screens showed the happenings that were going on in and outside of the prison walls. Some depicted guards standing as still as statues guarding cells. Other showed the happenings outside on the training grounds. The screen zoomed in on a particular area every now and again until finally it stopped on the resting area and the nine individuals gathered there.

A young man watched the screens with a look of joy, a grin spread across his face and his deep blue eye that was visible amongst his wild black hair revealed his glee. He sipped at the wine glass in his hand and sighed…

"How exciting… New play things. I hope they don't break too soon, they look like they'd be a lot of fun," He mused to himself. Snapping his fingers and pointing to a select screen, the image closed in on Rosa and slowly moved to Dillon, then Jack, Tex and Grimm…

"Eeny, Meeny, Miney, Mo… Which one will be the first to go?~" He slowly sang, followed by a low chuckle. He brushed his hair aside to reveal a yellowish-green eye.

He snapped his fingers and a male dressed in the black and white Impel Down inmate uniform was by his side in a second.

"Get me their files…" He stated as a devious smile spread across his face.

* * *

**Dun dun dun…? That's all for now folks!**

**So… Our mystery character at the end, you, the Creator, know him. Don't spoil anything! Shhh! I'll give you proper credit when his name is revealed.**

**Oh and to the people. If your OC is in the story, at least give me a sign you're reading, ya know? This isn't begging, no, I'm doing fine, but at least let me know you're still reading from time to time.**

…**I don't think I have anything else to say, Later all.**


	11. Sparring Match Part 1: Two for Three

**FINALLY! Chapter 11 my loyal fans! SORRY! I felt so lazy!... I gotta get back in to gear!**

**After 3 Weeks of working, I just **_**HAD**_** to publish today. I went over it twice and I'm going to go over it again later so if it's… less than adequate right now, I apologize.**

**So many awesome reviews! We're so close people! 100 by chapter 12, that's my goal here! I would very much love by this chapter, but I'm not getting my hopes up. **

**And if we meet that goal, I have will have a special gift for all of you, and I will say this one word: Action. **

**Let's start this thing!**

* * *

"So, what do you guys say?" Raptor asked. He looked around at the eight gathered Marines who looked between one another as if having a mental conversation to decide. Having just asked them to spar to demonstrate not only Bad Company's abilities but also the Rokushiki techniques, all but Hone had yet to answer.

"I get to blow one of you up so I'm in," Grimm said, standing up and tightening his marine bandana.

"We don't get a say, do we?" Saeko asked, referring to herself and Nelson.

"Nope!" Raptor replied with a grin. They sighed in unison.

Jack shrugged and said, "Why not, could be fun."

"I call dibs on fighting Saeko!" Dillon exclaimed, raising her hand, "You heard me, I called it!" She said with a triumphant grin spreading across her face.

Tex stood up and tipped his hat, "No reason I should be left out of this party…" He looked up with a light smirk tugging at his lips, "I'm in."

Raptor clapped his hands together, "Excellent! Now, I want none of you to hold back. You can use whatever method of fighting you're comfortable with as long as there are no cheap shots or dirty moves. Try that crap and you'll be on cleaning duty on Level two for the next month."

Hone, Nelson and Saeko paled and shuddered for a brief moment, garnering some confused expression from Bad Company, but that ended with Jack's exclamation.

"Nelson," He got the axe-wielder's attention, "Want to fight first?"

The Blacksmith shrugged in reply and stood up, "Yeah, why not?" The nine of them walked over to a circular white ring and Jack and Nelson were the two to enter it. The axe-wielder took his red axe from his back and shouldered it, using his free hand to adjust his goggles.

Jack stretched his arms over his head and stretched his legs. He spread his feet and raised his hands, bending his fingers as if he was preparing to claw the Blacksmith.

"Ready?" Nelson asked. Jack slowly began to shift in to his partial hybrid form. His fingers became claws, he slowly grew in size and his tail lowered unto the ring floor. The moment his new appendage touched the ground, he dashed forth and thrust at Nelson with one of his clawed hands.

The Blacksmith blocked the attack with the flat of his axe.

"Yep!" Jack replied with a toothy smile. He thrust again a second time and a third. The Blacksmith jumped back to avoid any more of the onslaught.

"Soru…!" Nelson disappeared in a burst of speed and Jack's tongue flicked at the air briefly before he speedily raised one of his arms, narrowly blocking his opponent's follow-up kick from the air.

The axe-wielder slashed down and Jack immediately jumped back, receiving a sizable cut in his hoodie and shirt underneath.

"That was fast…" Jack murmured as he dropped in to his fighting stance again. Nelson spun his axe over his head as if it weighed next to nothing and brought it down, embedding the blade a few inches in to the ground.

"Soru, Rokushiki's speed technique that allows the user to move at in the blink of an eye," Raptor explained with a nod of his head.

"Soru!" Nelson said just as he appeared in mid-air above Jack with both hands on his axe's shaft. The lizard man briefly sniffed at the air and jumped back just as the Blacksmith slashed downwards. He received a second cut in his clothes but was otherwise unharmed.

Jack dodged each following slash and ducked, the blood red blades passing him by. He lunged forward with a powerful kick, hitting Nelson square in the center of his chest, throwing him back but he landed safely on his feet.

"Nelson's doing pretty well," Dillon commented.

"Of course!" Raptor replied with a grin, "He's not the captain of my security unit for nothing!"

Jack dodged around more wide slashes. Seeing an opening he lunged forward with a strong jab, but Nelson was gone in an instant. The Hunter crossed his arms over his head and blocked the downward smashing blow by the flat of the broad-axe.

'_He's strong too…' _Jack thought, _'He swings the axe like it's nothing, I probably should've expected as much.' _He pushed upwards, attempting to throw his opponent's weapon off but Nelson disappeared in a burst of speed, appearing a few feet away.

"Time for a more offensive approach!" Jack stated, baring his teeth and hissing. The Blacksmith raised his axe just in time to block a powerful kick that sent him sliding back to the edge of the ring.

He dived out of the way just as Jack came down from above with a powerful punch that cracked the ground.

Nelson countered and swung at the Blind Hunter from behind but he ducked under it and spun in place.

His tail caught the Blacksmith in his stomach and threw him back. Jack completed his spin and dashed forth, throwing a strong right jab.

"Gotcha!" He stated.

Nelson stood his ground. He murmured, "Tekkai…!" He spread his feet apart slightly and there was a yellow flash before Jack's fist made contact with his chest.

The Blacksmith slid back to the edge of the ring again and Jack jumped back as while, shaking out his hand, "What the hell was that?" He murmured, "Did I just punch iron?"

"Something like that!" Raptor answered, "Tekkai, Rokushiki's defensive technique. Make's the user's body as tough as iron with enough training. All three of my subordinates are trained in at least two forms of Rokushiki so keep on your toes!"

Jack and the rest of Bad Company took a mental note of that fact.

Nelson used Soru and got in close. He slashed but Jack managed to jump back in time to avoid any severe injury, though he received a shallow cut across his stomach. The Blacksmith slashed again and again, putting the Hunter on the defensive but Jack quickly lashed out with a left hook once he saw an opening and caught Nelson directly in the jaw.

He jabbed but the Blacksmith initiated Tekkai just before it made contact. He then spun around and just when his tail was to make contact, Nelson disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Gah!" Jack grunted as he was struck directly on top of his head by a smashing blow from the axe-wielder, causing him to stumble about.

Nelson withdrew his axe and kicked his opponent on the back, throwing him to the ground. The Zoan fruit user whirled around on his hands and toes, his tail sweeping through the air but the Blacksmith easily avoided it. Jack hissed dangerously and quickly lunged at the Nelson with a powerful jab, but he activated Tekkai, taking the hit head on.

Jack jumped back and stayed close to the ground on his hands and toes in preparation to attack while Nelson landed safely on his feet. He started to spin his axe over his head with enough speed to create a decent breeze but the Blind Hunter stayed in place, waiting for his opportunity.

"Hah!" Nelson stopped and leaned back further, grasping the axe shaft with both hands, holding it high over his head. He brought it down with great force, hitting the ground and embedding the blade in to the ground. Earth turned up and for a moment nothing happened…

Jack jumped to the side as a powerful wave of force traveled through the ground straight at him. A large wall of dust was kicked up along with small bits of debris and the wave kept going until its abrupt halt a few feet outside of the ring.

"Whoa…" Dillon and Grimm said in unison. Rosalya's eyes widened in wonder and Tex tipped his hat up with his thumb.

Nelson looked up from his big move in time to see a large blur coming straight at him, too fast to react. A powerful punch made contact with his chest and sent him sliding back to the edge of the ring and he lost balance, falling back on his butt just outside of it.

The wall of dust soon dispersed, revealing a long gash through grounds originating from the axe.

Jack was still standing, his right shoulder cut and bleeding with trails traveling down that side of his body. Nelson was on his butt on the outside of the ring, rubbing his chest.

"…I give up…" Nelson piped up as he got back on to his feet.

Jack tilted his head to the side, "Really?"

Nelson nodded, "Yeah. My moved failed and I don't have my axe. Rokushiki will only protect me for so long," He explained in his usual loud tone, still rubbing his chest, "Good punch."

Jack smiled as he slowly shifted back in to his human form, "Thanks, you put up one hell of a fight as well," The two of them shook hands and Raptor began to clap and some of the others joined in.

"Not bad!" The Security Chief exclaimed, "Impressive fighting from the both of you!"

Grimm scoffed, "Tch, giving up just like that? Lame!"

"Agreed," Hone chimed in.

Tex looked up at the sky, "Is the world ending already… bummer," He said. The two Marines glared at him and opened their mouths to speak but were both effectively silenced by Raptor punching them on the tops of their heads.

"Hey now, Nelson knows when he's outmatched and he goes all out while the battle is going on. That's what makes him an effective squad leader!" Raptor explained as the two marines rubbed the backs of their heads.

"Hey Jack, need the medics?" He asked as the Hunter reclaimed his seat.

Jack shook his head in the negative, "Nah, Lizard regeneration. Some healing salve to clot the wound and I'll be just fine…" Raptor nodded and brought out a small round case.

"Healing salve, I always have some on me," He stated. Jack thanked the man and began to apply the ointment to his shoulder wound, "Who's next then?" Raptor asked.

Saeko walked in to the ring and spread her feet apart, "Let's get this over with," She stated coldly, setting her sights on Dillon as the shorter swordsman stepped in to the ring with her.

A determined grin spread across Dillon's face, "This'll be fun!" She exclaimed, taking her twin hook swords off of her back.

A third entered the ring, Rosalya who took her kusarigama out and held the short scythe with one hand and the length of chain in the other.

"Do you mind if I join you?" She asked with a kind smile.

"Not at all!" Dillon replied with a grin.

Saeko shrugged, "Whatever gets this done faster…" She stated, unsheathing her wakizashi and flipping it in to a reversed hold, "Two opponents… I'll need both swords…" Her free hand grasped her katana's hilt and deftly unsheathed the blade.

A magnificent piece of weaponry it was with a shimmering, almost translucent blade with light blue sheen like that of ice. A white mist could vaguely be seen near the base of the sword.

"Ready?" Raptor asked both sides. All three women nodded and he did in turn, "Okay, don't start yet. I'm getting popcorn… Anybody else want snacks?" He asked.

Most of the hands went up causing Saeko to falter and deadpan at the males of their group while Dillon burst in to laughter, Rosalya giggling along with her.

"Okay! You three hold on! We simply cannot have a cat fight without snacks!" Raptor exclaimed before disappearing with such speed that Grimm was thrown out of his seat and Tex's hat flew off his head but he managed to catch it.

"Damn… That was Soru?" Dillon asked.

"Raptor's level of Soru, yeah," Hone replied, "The only Rokushiki he knows as far as we know that is. He only uses that."

Saeko reclaimed her seat on one of the benches with a sigh, "Idiots… You could just let us get this over with; I'd like to take a nap or something."

"Watching a cat fight isn't as good without snacks," Hone stated and most of the other males and Dillon nodded in agreement causing Saeko to sigh yet again.

She cross her legs and folded her arms, "I'll say it again, idiots," She glanced at Dillon briefly, "How old are you anyway, thirteen?"

Dillon smirked, "I'm nineteen thank you very much!"

"Really?" both Hone and Saeko asked incredulously. Dillon nodded and folded her arms.

"Yep!" Her grinning expression turned in to a pout, a tick mark appearing on her forehead, "Why is that so hard for people to believe!?"

Hone opened his mouth to speak but three hands slapped over it to keep him from speaking, courtesy of Tex, Grimm and Jack.

"Unless you want her to stab you, it's in your best interest to shut up," Tex said bluntly. Hone glared and wrenched away, knocking their hands away in the process.

"Eh, what are you on about?" The Brawler asked. He lurched forward and his eyes widened, "Ffuuuck!" He yelled, stumbled and grabbing his own rear, "The hell?!"

"That's what he was on about it, hehehe," Dillon said with a devious chuckle, wiping a small amount of blood from the pointed end of one of her hook swords, "Anyone who answers that always gets stabbed in the left ass cheek."

"Why the left?" Nelson inquired.

"Because I feel like it!" Dillon replied with a wide smile and pointing directly at the taller Marine's face, "So shut your man tits or it's the right one next!"

Hone reeled back and gaped while the majority snickered and chuckled, Grimm going in to full blown laughter, bending over and slapping his knee in the process. Nelson sat up and looked up at the sky, "Shut your tits… Huh, I like that…" He laid back down and folded his arms behind his head for his makeshift pillow.

The Brawler deadpanned and folded his arms over his own chest, "Whatever…" He said, turning his nose up. From the corner of his eye, looked down at Dillon who sat by Saeko, wrapping her arms around one of hers before she could get away.

His cheeks tinted red, his eyes moved to Rosalya, slowly moving up her long pale legs to the hem of her dress and further up. The blush on his cheeks deepened ever so slightly, he never noticed someone step in to his line of vision until he realized he was looking in to red eyes and not Rosalya's emerald green.

"Be a little more discrete," Grimm stated bluntly causing Hone to sneer and his blush to deepen.

"Ah, what the hell are you on about?" He questioned, his voice cracking and returning to normal towards the end.

"Don't stare at her," The shipwright replied, pointing over his shoulder to Rosalya, causing Hone to reel back and blush even more.

"Oi! I wasn't staring!" The Brawler retorted, recovering.

"Oi! I saw you!" Grimm stated, poking Hone's forehead.

"…You're using 'Oi' in the wrong sense," Tex murmured, staring blankly at his pistol as he twirled it around on his finger.

"Oi!" Both the Shipwright and Brawler exclaimed, pointing at the Gunslinger, "You shut ya face!" They said in unison before pointing at the other, "And you!" The others deadpanned, "Cut that out! Die! I'll kill you!" They grabbed one another's throats and began to squeeze, having an intense glaring contest at the same time.

Grimm threw a punch and struck Hone's left cheek, at the same time the Brawler jab and hit home on the Shipwright's forehead.

"The hell?!" Raptor reappeared with several kinds of snacks and drinks under each arm, "I was gone for like eight minutes and you're acting like children!?"

"Says the forty something grown man who wanted snacks to eat while watching women fight," Tex stated casually, continuing to stare blankly at his weapon.

"If I recall your hand went up too!" Raptor shouted in retaliation. He set the items down and turned to the three female combatants, "Are you three ready?"

They nodded, "Then get in there!" Raptor exclaimed, motioning them to the ring. The three female fighters retook their spots in the ring and readied themselves, "Ready?" Raptor started, looking between the girls with a bucket of popcorn in his hands.

Both Saeko and Dillon tightened their grips on their respective weapons while Rosa gave some slack to her kusarigama's chain and began to spin it.

"Begin!"

Rosalya was the first to make a move, letting her scythe fly at breakneck speeds. Saeko disappeared in an instant, letting the small scythe crash in to the stone ground where she once stood; she reappeared and gracefully landed on the taut chain.

She dashed, but disappeared as Rosalya pulled her scythe away.

"Hah!" Dillon slashed both of her swords and crossed weapons with Saeko as she reappeared. The shorter swordsman grinned widely and Saeko narrowed her eyes. Both of them pushed back and clashed, swinging their swords at high speeds. Sparks flew in every direction as they furiously attacked one another, slashing and stabbing, parrying and dodging.

Dillon, in one fluid movement, dropped one of her swords as she spun to dodge around one of Saeko's attacks and hooked her twin swords together.

"Gotcha!" She exclaimed, whipping them around. Saeko's eyes narrowed and she grit her teeth. Just as the end of the hooked swords came down, she disappeared in the blink of an eye. Eyes widened in shock and awe, but not at the speed she possessed but that she came back in to view standing upside down on the air above Rosalya and Dillon!

"What the hell?!"

"A devil fruit?" Tex murmured.

"Nope, Geppo, another Rokushiki technique that allows the user to walk on the air itself," Raptor explained. A knowing smirk spread across his face as he continued, "And Saeko…"

Said woman pushed off of the air and readied her swords to slash. Rosalya launched her kusarigama but Saeko deflected the scythe away from her and disappeared in a burst of speed the fraction of a second her feet were against the stone ground. She clashed with Dillon and caused the shorter swordsman to falter from the impact.

Saeko jumped away, pushed off of the air and disappeared in a burst of speed to another place in the air above them. She sped around Rosalya and Dillon who were back to back, unable to keep up, Saeko seemingly jumping from multiple places at the speed she was moving.

"Is one of the best practitioners of Geppo that I've seen at Impel Down so far," Raptor stated with a proud smirk, "Taught her everything she knows!"

"Bold-faced lie…" Hone murmured underneath his breath.

"Ya don't have to be so harsh about it…" Raptor mumbled, turning his head away and crying comedic tears, _'My students! So ungrateful!' _

Rosalya suddenly turned, letting her scythe fly past Dillon's face, embedding itself in to the ground. Saeko came in to view as she jumped over the chain in her way, giving the perverted swordsman her opportunity.

"Found ya!" She hopped on to the chain and dashed at Saeko, hooking her swords together and spinning across the taut length of chain.

Saeko blocked the attack but was thrown through the air as well by the force of the hit. Rosalya whipped the chain as she pulled her weapon free, launching Dillon higher in to the air towards Saeko, where the crossed blades.

"Persistent," Saeko remarked.

"When I see something I like, I go for it!" Dillon replied with a wink causing Saeko to blush; she tried to fight it down as a smirk spread across her face.

"All right then, don't expect me to hold back you little pervert!" Saeko pushed the shorter Swordsman back and both of them swiftly slashed and clashed steel again and again in mid-air, sparks raining down and flying in every direction.

"Frost Slash!" Just as their feet touched the ground Saeko lunged forth with wide swing, tossing her wakizashi in to the air to grasp her swords hilt with both hands. Dillon held both of her swords out and blocked the powerful slash but was shocked to see the middle of her swords encased in ice as she was pushed away.

"How did that happen?" Grimm said in shock. Raptor smirked knowingly.

"Shatter!" Saeko turned her sword and the ice suddenly shattered, breaking Dillon's swords in half as well.

"Wah! Shit!" She cursed. Saeko deftly caught her wakizashi as it came down in to her open palm and she used Soru to close the distance between herself and Dillon.

Jack perked up, "I can hear water… freezing?" He said curiously, causing the Security Chief to chuckle.

"Hyoujin no Kouri, Saeko's signature weapon with a blade so cold that it freezes the moisture in the air around it and her," He explained, "The Frost Maiden, Saeko Aihara, she's one you definitely don't want to cross."

The Frost Maiden swung wide, aiming for the still shocked and now defenseless Dillon, but was stopped as a chain with a small steel ball wrapped around her wrist. She quickly looked up and there was Rosalya.

"Hah!" In quick succession she swung her scythe through the air by its chain, launching waves of wind that knocked Saeko's wakizashi from her hand and forced her to use Soru to escape the rest. With the chain still around her wrist, both Rosalya and Dillon quickly discovered her.

"Found you!" The perverted swordsman exclaimed, recovering and dashing towards her opponent. Saeko freed herself from Rosalya's chain just as the Navigator landed on her feet.

The Frost Maiden grasped her katana's hilt with both hands and first blocked Rosalya's scythe as she was the first to reach her. Pushing her away, Dillon was next and despite her swords being broken. She still had her speed and used that to attack swiftly with the stubs of her swords.

Saeko jumped back, "Icicle Barrage!" In the arc of a horizontal slash, she fired a barrage of sharp ice shards. Both Rosalya and Dillon moved swiftly to shatter them and the ones that followed. Bad Company's Navigator launched waves of air with swift slashes of her kusarigama but missed by a mile as Saeko went airborne using Soru.

With Geppo she pushed off of the air and clashed with Dillon, her powerful slash pushing the shorter swords back and breaking more of her swords.

"Frost Slash!" Saeko lunged forth and slashed once more but her blade was stopped and nearly thrown from her grasp as Rosalya's scythe struck it with a '_clang'_. Dillon threw away her broken weapons and back-flipped to the wakizashi on the ground.

She landed in a crouch and held the weapon tightly as she dashed for Saeko.

The Frost Maiden clashed again and again with Rosalya who used her chain to her advantage to attack from a distance before moving in close for faster attacks. She used Soru and aimed to slash the Navigator from behind but was stopped by Dillon jumping in between them and blocking her with her own weapon.

Dillon grinned and pushed Saeko back with a sudden burst of strength.

'_Dammit!' _Saeko mentally cursed.

"Now Rosa!" Dillon exclaimed.

"Right!" Rosalya lashed out with her kusarigama and launched Dillon at the Frost Maiden with the chain. Saeko couldn't defend against the speedy blur that was the perverted swordsman and in a flash of steel, the perverted swordsman passed over her, a knowing grin on her face.

Both of them landed safely on the ground and it was then that Saeko's black corset suddenly spilt down the front. Her face flushed a deep red and her mouth opened in shock as her shirt slowly fell away from her.

"Aaah! You little pervert!" She screamed in a slightly higher tone of voice, quickly pulling her jacket closed. Her face flushed almost purple in color due to her embarrassment.

"Dillon…" Tex and Grimm deadpanned, both of them looking anywhere but the fight at hand, the Shipwright forcibly making Hone look away from the scene, "Only Dillon."

Raptor chuckled sheepishly.

"I knew they were C-cups!" Dillon exclaimed before giving Saeko a determined stare, "We plan on winning and that's not exactly against the rules!"

"Raptor!?" Saeko shouted incredulously.

The Security Chief shrugged, "It's not exactly a dirty move when you still have something to wear over them... And you saw it coming didn't you?"

"Aah! You're an ass!" She said before rounding on Dillon with an icy glare, "I'll get you for this!"

"Bring it on!" the perverted Swordsman replied. Saeko dived out of the way just as Rosalya's scythe flew past her. Dillon dashed towards her with incredible speed and attacked with speedy slashes and stabs that had the two of them dancing around one another as the Frost Maiden countered with her own assault.

Saeko deftly buttoned her jacket as best she could with one hand while fending off Dillon and jumped back yet again, just in time for a wave of wind to pass between them.

"Icicle Barrage!" Saeko launched another group of ice shards at Rosalya and blocked a thrust from Dillon as the shorter swordsman attacked from the side.

Bad Company's Navigator shattered the barrage and moved in with a wide slash. Saeko pushed the perverted swordsman back as best she could to block Rosalya as well. She grasped her katana hilt with both hands, their combined strength slowly pushing her back, her shaking from the effort.

"…S-Soru!" The Frost Maiden disappeared in a burst of speed suddenly that caused both Dillon and Rosalya to stumble. She reappeared not even a foot away and delivered a swift kick to the perverted swordsman's side, sending her tumbling across the ground and causing her to drop the wakizashi which Saeko retrieved.

She started a swift relentless assault on Rosalya, following each swift slash with an even swifter flurry of stabs, though none met their mark, only giving the Navigator light cuts on her clothes when she couldn't defend. A moment later she lunged forth with a powerful kick that connected with her abdomen and sent her to the ground.

Saeko raised her weapon high.

"Not so fast!"

She caught sight a speedy blur and quickly raised her wakizashi, blocking a slash from Dillon who had recovered one of her broken swords. This attack gave Rosalya opportunity to get up and throw her kusarigama.

Saeko blocked that attempt as well and jumped back, readying both of her weapons.

"Hah!" Rosalya whipped her kusarigama around quickly and launched dual waves of air. Saeko chose then to attack and dashed around them both, Dillon charging to meet her.

"Frost Slash!" Saeko slid to a halt just shy of clashing with Dillon and spun on her heels to gain momentum. A thunderous clash sounded as their blades met.

"Damn…" Hone murmured.

Saeko's blade had broken through Dillon's and was resting mere inches from the shorter swordsman's neck and the tip of her wakizashi was resting against Rosalya's clothed abdomen, the Navigator having made it to their clash quickly.

The Frost Maiden's eyes widened feeling cool steel against her throat.

Dillon smirked, "A draw…" In her other hand was her second sword which greatly surprised both Saeko and some of the spectators who hadn't seen the short swordsman retrieve it.

The chain of Rosayla's kusarigama was resting against her back and out of the corner of her eye, Saeko could see the small scythe resting not far away and no doubt, with a strong, swift pull, faster than she could react with Soru, the blade would be buried in her side.

"That… is impressive," Saeko conceded, looking down at the perverted swordsman who was smiling up at her.

"Yeah, we're badass like that," Dillon replied both she and Rosalya smiling brightly.

"All right, looks like it is a draw," Raptor called, applauding the match while the others around him joined in. The three female marines separated from their standoff.

"Ehehe, Saeko I can call one of the tailors if you like? Have one of them bring you a shirt and fix your corset," Raptor stated, averting his eyes away from his subordinates torn clothing. The blushing woman's response was an almost immediate yes causing the Security Chief to chuckle. Doing so quickly with his personal Den Den Mushi he turned his attention to the final three, "And then there were three, who are the ones fighting?"

"I'll fight both of them," Hone stated, popping his knuckles before sliding on a pair of bone white brass knuckles.

"And here I thought Garp beat that competitive streak out of you," Raptor remarked. The Brawler only smirked.

"Mostly, but I can't decide which to beat down first so I'll fight both of them."

Raptor laughed, "Now that's fighting spirit! Grimm, Tex, what say you?"

The Shipwright shrugged as he grinned underneath his bandages, "Sounds like a blast."

Tex tipped his hat up, "Why not?" Raptor clapped his hands together.

"Then it's settled! Hone versus Tex and Grimm! If you three would step in to the ring, we can begin!" He exclaimed excitedly. The three marines nodded.

* * *

**-Elsewhere-**

"They're pretty strong! Hahaha!" the black haired young man laughed, clapping his hands amusedly while he watched the sparring matches between Bad Company and Raptor's security unit. A couple were replaying the events of Jack and Nelson's spar as short lived as it was while two others were doing the same with Saeko, Dillon and Rosalya's sparring match.

Several were focused upon the most interesting in his opinion, and it had yet to begin. The three Marines: Hone, Tex and Grimm had gathered in the ring and after the previous matches, the females' having garnered quite a bit of attention, an audience had begun to gather to watch this final match.

He leaned back in his chair and took a sip from his drink, "These are the best new play things so far! Hahaha!" He laughed joyfully almost like a child that had been given an amazing gift.

"Izaya, sir!" An inmate saluted the heterochromic young man who gave the inmate an annoyed glare.

"What do you want?"

"The files you requested, sir!" the inmate exclaimed, bowing and holding out a stack of files. Izaya grinned brightly. His gift had gotten even better!

"Set them on the table then," He stated, picking up his wine glass and drinking the contents. The inmate did so and turned to walk away, "And by the way…" there was a distinct pop but before the inmate could turn around he lurched forward, he gargled and his eyes rolled back.

He fell to the ground with a thud. Blood began to run out of his mouth and nose. The stilt of a wine glass stabbed in to the back of his skull up to the base.

Izaya chuckled darkly, "Never interrupt my shows."

"Ffuffuffu, good show, Izaya, good show indeed," a unknown male voice spoke out of Izaya's line of sight. A smirk spread across the heterochromic boy's face, "Could've used a bit more carnage though."

"Agreed…" Izaya replied as he opened one eye to see the happenings of the fight, multi-tasking as he was reading over the files of the five newest additions to Impel Down's security force.

"Oooh…" He lets out in interest as a wide grin begins to spread across his face from ear to ear, "This is going to be so much fun! I just know it!" He had become so engrossed with his reading that a sudden strangled cry of rage caused him to jump lightly and look up with interest.

"What's this now?" He asked curiously, watching the screens but he could not see the source of the cries.

"A new development," the new male commented.

* * *

**Aaaand Cliffhanger! C'mon guys, get in to that Reviewing Spirit! I want to see 95 to 99!**

**Who is Izaya and the unknown male? Where's the Goddamn plot? When are we going to see some perverted female shower antics with Dillon?**

**These are all questions and then some that might be running through your minds. We'll have to burn these bridges when we get to them. **

**Until next time my friends!**


End file.
